To be United
by LittlePidgey
Summary: Part 3 of 3. Based on the Four Swords manga by Akira Himekawa. Unknown childhood memories are returned as Green sets out to bring them all together again. But once they hold onto their elemental swords, their greatest test will begin. WARNING: Yaoi
1. The Lonely Soul

**To be United** _(Part 3 of 3)_

**Chapter 1: The Lonely Soul**

_"We'll be...together always.."_

Green was stood upon Ganondorf, holding his sword in the crown, his eyes shut in defence from the flash of light earlier. Ganondorf had turned into stone, frozen in his position. The stone climbed its' way up the Five Sword and around the handle. Green yelped in pain and quickly let go as he jumped back, off of Ganondorf. He landed, sat on the ground, as he panted from using most of his energy.

"Guys..we did it..We did-"

As he lifted his head and looked at the sight before him, his eyes widened in total shock. All he could see was the stone Ganondorf with the one stone Five Sword sticking out of his forehead; no-one else.

He was completely speechless as he thought to himself, "W..what the?!..W..we..I..I can't be...back into one!?"

Just then, the whole room got covered in light and Green shielded his eyes with his arm. As the light faded, he found himself sat outside Hyrule castle, near the fountain. The sky was light red as the late sun was setting.

"H..huh?" Green got up to his feet, "I'm back in Hyrule?"

"That light outside the doors, what was it?" Zelda stepped out and her face lightened up, "You're back, Link!"

She ran to Green and wrapped her arms around him as he kept his eyes shadowed.

"Oh, Link. I'm so happy you're back to one person again!"

Green paused, "...You're happy?"

"Eh?" Zelda brought her arms back and stepped back a couple of paces.

"You're happy that I'm alone?!" He looked up at Zelda with an angry expression on his face, tears dripping from his eyes, "Those guys are my best friends! They're like a family to me! They mean everything to me..! But now I don't even know where they are! I don't even know if they're still alive!.."

There was a pause as Zelda reached her hand out to him, "Link.."

"I told you..my name's not Link.." Rage came across his face as Green reached his fist back, "It's Green!!"

At that, he quickly shot his fist forward but immediately got stopped. Green turned his head round and saw his father stood behind him, holding his wrist back.

He gave a glare to his son before the General raised his head to Zelda, "Excuse me, princess. I need to talk to my son."

"Um..uh.." Zelda then nodded, "Of course. You're off duty."

The General gave a small bow, "Thank you, Zelda." He then tugged Greens' wrist towards him, "Come with me."

He forced Green to walk ahead of him as they made their way back to their house. The General noticed Green writhing in pain slightly as he was clutching onto his chest wound; it began to increase in bleeding from the previous action.

"We better bandage that wound up of yours when we get in, eh?" He asked Green.

Green showed no response except half a nod.

-------------------- --------------------

They were in the living room of their house. The sky outside had already gotten dark which darkened the room slightly. Green was sat in the middle of their green sofa. He was in his pyjamas, with his shirt undone, as his father was fixing a bandage over his wound.

"All done." The General packed up and put the first aid box away, "Did Ganondorf give that wound to you?"

Green began buttoning his shirt back up, "Yeah...But there's no need to worry..We beat him..together..He's gone for good now."

The General smiled, "That's good. You are called a hero after all." He then knelt down infront of his son, bringing a serious look to his face, "Now, why did you attempt to hit the princess?"

He lifted his raged face to his dad, eyes glistening from tears, "Because she called me by someone I'm not!"

"Son, you know she's gotten used to you as 'Link'."

Green stood up, "So?! We told her! We told her why! We told her everything!" He shadowed his eyes, "Just because I'm alone now she thinks back to the past.."

"Son.." The General placed his hands on Greens' shoulders.

He raised his head back up, "That bitch won't understand how important that name of a colour means to me!!" Green pushed past his father as he ran to and up the stairs, "No-one will!!"

The General ran to the stairs, "Hey!-"

Before he could make another step, Green slammed his door shut. The General sighed and walked up the stairs, to his sons' door.

He knocked on it, "Hey..can I come in?"

Green was sat on the floor against his door. The room was dark except for the ray of moonlight coming through the window. He had a serious look upon his face, but a tear could come at any minute.

"No..." He replied, "You wouldn't accomplish in making me smile."

The General sighed quietly before sitting down on the floor and leaning against the door himself.

"...Green, tell me...What do you remember of your childhood?"

He paused, but replied from hearing the name he wanted, "I got abandoned in the Kokiri Forest to live safely from Ganondorf. After hearing the truth of me having a father, I ran into you."

"They named you 'Link', right?"

Greens' eyes widened slightly, "Uh, y..yeah.."

"And, as the name you grew with, you chose for us to call you 'Link' too. But the name your mother and I gave you originally...was Green."

Greens' head raised slightly as he looked to the door.

Green then rested his head back down on his arm, "That still doesn't change how I feel..Zelda was still wrong."

"That's no reason to hit her, Green!"

"I have my other reasons.."

The General paused before standing up and making his way to his room, "Good night, Green.."

-------------------- --------------------

Green was in his bed as he rested his head down on his pillow. He couldn't bear sleeping alone as he tried to prevent from crying, but couldn't as tears easily rolled down from his eyes. He dug half his face in his pillow as Green cried himself to sleep.

-------------------- --------------------

_"Please, Ganondorf! Please!"_

_In an entirely white place of a dream, Green was bowed down, on his hands and knees, infront of Ganondorf. A wide grin spread across his face while tears were streaming down Greens'._

_"Please bring my friends back!" Green pleaded, "Please! Without them I have no strength! Please tell me where they are!"_

_"I'm afraid I can't, Green. You wouldn't like this truth.."_

_Green raised his head to him, "Please! Please tell me that they're still alive!"_

_Ganondorfs' grin widened as he moved his foot in between Greens' arms and kicked him in the face, so he lay on his back. Ganondorf laughed to himself as he pressed his foot down on his chest, digging the front of his foot into Greens' neck. Green looked up to Ganondorf, tears falling from his eyes._

_"Ahahaha! My, how the tables have turned!" Ganondorf said, "What was the 'great hero' is now bowing down to his enemy, begging on his knees! It doesn't get any better than this! Until you hear the truth that you're friends are no more..You'll never see them again! That's right! They're all dead!! Ahahaha!!"_

_Green shook his head and cried, "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! Nooooo!!..."_

-------------------- --------------------

It was the next morning and Green slowly opened his eyes from his sleep. He gradually sat up and paused until he buried his face in his hands and silently cried.

It took about an hour until he got out of bed and made his way down the stairs with a miserable look on his face. He made his way to the kitchen and lazily got to the counter as he put a slice of bread into the toaster. He would usually have two, but he felt like he wouldn't need a lot of strength today, even though nothing could make him stronger now.

As he waited, he turned his head round and noticed his clothes from yesterday folded over the chairs. He lifted his tunic up and found it had been cleaned and stitched up. He also found a note from his dad sitting on the table.

"Green,

I fixed your clothes for you.

You don't have to come to

work in the castle if you feel

you can't. Just try to keep your

strength up."

Green paused then muttered to himself, "How can I?"

-------------------- --------------------

Meanwhile, the General was running to the castle entrance and the two guards outside noticed him.

"Hey, General!" One called out, "It's not like you to be late!"

He stopped infront of them and panted to get his breath back, "I'm sorry..My son won't be coming in today..He's become depressed.."

"You think it's from the reason he was angry at Zelda?" One guard asked.

The other said, "He wasn't with his friends either. You think that has something to do with it?"

The Generals' eyes widened slightly, "Now that you mention it..I've never seen his smile so bright until he came here with those other four..and his determination felt so strong.."

_"We will do it! We will return victorious! Don't worry! We won't let you down!"_

"They're the ones he needs..It's his friends who keep him strong.." The Generals' head then perked up, "Oh! Where's Zelda?"

"She went into town to do some errands." The guard replied, "And then she said she was going to visit Link."

"She used that name?" The other guard asked, "That won't make Green any happier with her.."

The General began turning round, "I..I need to tell her quick!"

"General!" Valenzuela appeared at the door, "We need you in here!"

"Uuh..but, I-"

Valenzuela grabbed his wrist and pulled the General in, "Sorry! You're the only one we need and this can't wait!"

-------------------- --------------------

"...I feel so weak..."

A few metres outside his house, Green was sitting on a tree stump. He was crying to himself as he was holding onto his arms, shivering. He was looking down to the ground in shame and sadness.

"...I feel so cold..I feel so..useless..." He sobbed, "I have no strength..."

"Link."

Green showed no response as he heard Zelda behind him.

"Link?...Link?"

"I told you. That's not my name."

Zelda was hesitant on what to say as Green stood up and walked to and opened his door. He stopped half-way in and turned his head slightly to Zelda, keeping his eyes shadowed.

"Oh, I guess I should tell you.." Green said, "We defeated Ganondorf. He's gone for good now."

He then went in and closed the door. Zelda was speechless as she remembered back when she was a child.

_Ganondorf had fled from the room as the light faded. Zelda collapsed onto her knees and buried her head in her hands as she cried. Her mother was dead in the pool of blood before her._

_"Zelda! Zelda!" Her father ran in and knelt down to Zelda as she cried in his arms, "Zelda, are you harmed?"_

_"D..daddy..Ganondorf..he..he.."_

_"It's alright. You don't need to say anymore.." He looked up to the dead queen, "That man will do anything to gain ultimate power.."_

_"...I hate him...I hate him!" Zelda looked up to her father, keeping strong as she tried to stop her tears, "Why should others suffer for his pleasure?!"_

_He smiled at his daughter as he rested his hand on Zeldas' head, "He'll never achieve his goal of ruling this world."_

_"Huh? H..how?"_

_"According to the legend of the Four Sword, a hero will emerge and pull it out from its' pedestal. As becoming four, they will then seal away the darkness from this world." Zeldas' father explained, "You must stay strong and wise, just as your mother taught you. An incredible power resides within you, Zelda. For you will be one to aid this hero."_

_Zelda wiped her tears away and nodded, "Of course! I'll do my best!"_

-------------------- --------------------

Green let himself collapse back onto his bed. He buried his eyes in his hands as tears were streaming down his face.

"Why?! Why?! Why?!" Green cried out, "Why does it have to be this way?" He pushed his hands up to his forehead, brushing his hair away from his teary eyes, "I don't want to be alone! I've lost my friends! I've lost my strength! I've lost everything!!" He sniffled all he could but his tears wouldn't stop, "My heart feels like it's been stabbed into countless times with a jagged knife...Why, Ganondorf?! WHY?!!"

His crying gradually slowed as he rolled onto his right side, his eyes only half-way open. With everything like this now, Green began to get doubtful.

"...Maybe it was all just a dream...Nothing ever happened..None of them ever existed.."

He then looked down to the back of his hand and noticed his Wind Element on it. Greens' eyes widened as he immediately sat up and stared down to it.

"The..the...the elements! How could I forget?!" He clutched ahold of his hand tightly and held it against his chest, "I can still feel its' power..They're still alive! They're still out there somewhere!"

Green ran to his window and opened the shutters to the view beyond Hyrule.

"..But where?"


	2. Determination of the Strong

**To be United**

**Chapter 2: Determination of the Strong**

The sun was shining down brightly on the green trees and grass. Green could be seen running below the trees with a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Blue..Shadow..Red, Vio..you have to be there...the place where we were re-united.."

His face lightened up as the sword in its' pedestal came into Greens' sight.

"The Five Sword!"

He quickened his pace as his hopes got higher and his excitement increased. He reached his left hand out to grab the handle, but it went straight through as the sword faded away just before his touch. Greens' eyes had widened from watching the sword before him disappear into thin air, and he fell down to the ground.

He panted to get his breath back as he kept his head bowed down. He then lifted his head back up halfway as he raised his reached out hand above the pedestal.

"No...I want to be with you...guys..."

It was then that the other four hands of the element holders rested upon Greens' hand from the other side of the pedestal. He began to lift his head to see that his friends were there, but the light shining down got stronger as it became impossible to see their smiling faces.

-------------------- --------------------

Greens' eyes shot open as he quickly sat up in his bed. He held onto his head in agony, trying to prevent from crying again.

"..No...I was so close...I don't want us to just be a mere dream! There has to be a way to get back to them!" Green then raised his head up, "The shrine! It's the only possibility I have..I've got to try!"

So Green got out of bed and changed into his green clothes of a hero. He also equipped his boomerang to his belt; it was all he had that would aid him.

He had to move quietly as it was about 3 am and everybody of Hyrule was still asleep. Therefore, it was still pretty dark as well as rain starting to come down.

Green jumped out his window and used the wind to gently land and avoid any loud noises. He stumbled slightly as the wind was weaker than he wanted.

He looked to his element, "It'll get stronger.."

Green then ran on his way to the shrine as he knew exactly where to go. On his bed he left a note, in which only saying, "We'll come back happy."

The way to the shrine was through a thick forest of trees. It was darker under all these branches but the rain began pouring down as it easily slipped through the leaves.

Green ran as fast as he could as the way through the forest just kept going on and on. He kept his pace, sometimes gaining more speed, but never slowing down.

As he ran, focused on his target, he remembered each and every moment of him with those other four. At the castle of Kumalon Village, the re-union at Snow Peak, at City Ishidukuri hospital, in the Desert Tree, at Dock Town, sailing as pirates, training their element powers, in Kokiri Forest, at Lon Lon Ranch, the return to Hyrule; each memory filled with their happy smiles together.

_"I don't ever want to be apart from you guys.."_

Tears finally slipped from his eyes as Green cried out, "WE'RE MORE THAN JUST A MEMORY!!"

Up to just a second later, a small, jagged branch, sticking out of a larger fallen branch, pierced right into Greens' right shin. This, as well as the branch in his way, caused him to trip and fall into the wet, muddy grass.

He lifted his torso up off the ground with his hands as he panted to get his energy back. He didn't wait for long as he got up to his feet. More blood spurted out of his wound but Green ignored the pain of it.

The only thing this injury stopped him in doing was running, but Green wouldn't give up as he dragged the limb behind him in his paces. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, rain was soaking his clothes and skin, blood was leaking out of his wound with every pace, but nothing was going to stop him on his way.

"..We will be together...We will be re-united..." Green began to sob in his tears, "We'll live together...just like a family should...just like how I dreamt it to be..!"

It was a couple of minutes until Green finally reached the end of the forest. He carried on his way to reach the pedestal, but his wound began to give way from the loss of blood. Green tried to go on all he could, but his next step caused him to collapse to the ground.

He lifted his head to and reached for the pedestal, but he was still a good five metres away from it.

"N..no...I can't be weak..." But Greens' head and hand dropped back down, "Not now.."

It was then when thick balls of light sprouted from the slit of the pedestal and flew around Green as if they were fairies. They spun around him while lifting him up, into the air, off the ground.

Green opened his eyes to find himself in a glowing white place; his clothes dissolved off his skin. He blinked slowly in confusion as he was still pretty weak.

"...Where...Am I...dead..?"

"Green.."

He looked ahead of him and watched a light blue light shine brighter and brighter as it grew. It then dispersed out into different sized balls of light as she appeared before him.

"You're..the...Great Light Fairy...of Hyrule." Green would sound more surprised, but he felt too weak.

"Green..I have appeared before you to tell you of your quest that lies ahead..Ganondorf cursed a final spell upon you..in which making you believe you were alone." The Great Light Fairy explained, "But it's not all it seems..they've only been sent away from you and only you can begin to find them."

"I..I can?! Please, tell me how!"

"You will know what to do. The power of the elements will guide you and get stronger as you all draw closer." The Great Light Fairy smiled as she reached her arms out to Green, "Let your wounds heal so you can be fit to go on!"

The scarf around her neck extended out and gently wrapped around Greens' limbs. As it got pulled off in a trail of stars, the bad wounds underneath were cleaned and healed, like he was completely healthy again.

The Great Light Fairy began to rise up into bright light, "Good luck, Green! Remember to stay strong!"

At that, the light faded away and Green found himself stood upon the ground again as he felt his clothes back on his skin. The night sky was now clear as the rain had deceased.

He watched the shrine ahead of him as light began to shine out of the pedestal. It then suddenly burst in a flash of light as five columns rose up out of the ground.

These columns were just a bit shorter than Green and were arranged like a five on the dice. On each of these columns was a statue of each of the elements. The Wind Element, positioned front-left, was shining a green colour.

Green felt as if he knew what to do as he walked up to his column. He placed his left hand upon it which caused several small green lights to scatter from the glowing statue. The element on his hand glowed brighter and brighter as the light from the statue went into it. The whole column then started to glow green as the light rose from the ground. Wind sprouted out of the statue and wrapped itself around Greens' arm. He could feel a new power going into him; becoming a part of him.

He removed his hand from the shining green statue and quickly brought his hand back as he gripped onto the handle of a sword. He had formed the sword from the powers of his element, as the shape of swaying wind concealed the blade.

A smile perked up Greens' face, "The Wind Sword."

He lifted and opened his hand out as the sword disappeared into it. He then perked his head up to the middle column of the element, which was slowly flashing a white colour. Green closed his eyes and placed his hand upon the wind statue.

"Oh, great winds...please guide me to the holder of light!"

As soon as his sentence finished, he felt a strong wind blow from the left of him. He turned to the direction it was blowing; in the direction of Death Mountain. Greens' determination grew as he focused on the way to go.

"Time for this journey to begin." Green began to run with the wind blowing behind him, "To find each other..to be re-united..to be tested of our strength.."


	3. The Desert of Illusions

**To be United**

**Chapter 3: The Desert of Illusions**

Green had journeyed his way north, past Death Mountain. Most of the wind was blowing against him now, as he was in the middle of a massive sandstorm. Green was trekking through a huge desert, dragging his feet through the thick sand. His eyes were half open as he held his arm over his eyes to try and defend any sand from coming in. He was still focused as ever on finding his lost friend as he could feel his element gaining strength little-by-little as he went on.

He sometimes had to stop and hold his ground from a strong gust of wind coming at him. Even before it resided, he went on before too long as he had no time to waste.

"Shadow...I'll find you...just don't give up on me...Please..be alright.."

Green kept on going his way, the view ahead not changing to much extent. He kept focused on his target, until a small spiral of sand came flowing up a few metres ahead of him.

Green stopped to watch it as a hooded figure came into his sight; the tattered brown cape covering most of this person's body. Green had no idea who this was with it's back to him, until it turned it's head and a few strands of blonde hair and several tears waved out from the dark hood. The dark sky itself made it very hard to see, but Green's head perked up from recognising who it may be.

"..M...mum...Mum?!"

Green began to run to his hooded mother and he reached his arms out to her. His hands passed right through her as she turned into sand which dropped back down to the desert ground. Green looked down to the sand collected in his palms; his half-a-hope crushed.

"It was...just a mirage..?"

He tilted his hands to let the sand trickle to the ground. His head then sprang up in fear as he heard the hissing of several snakes. A few Hissiis suddenly appeared in the air and hurled themselves at Green with their jaws wide open; emitting treacherous hisses.

"N-no! S-s-snakes!"

Green quickly defended himself with his arms and felt shots of sand hit where the snakes would go. He raised his head and looked around to investigate, but he couldn't find any traces of the snakes anywhere.

"W..what the?"

"You're new to this place, aren't you?"

Green turned his head round to the source of the voice. Up, on some nearby rocks, stood a manly figure. He wore tightly-fitting dark blue clothes all over his body with a thick white scruff of a neck covering over his nose. He wore a white turban-like hat on his head, with his blonde hair poking out, covering his left eye with the other red one showing. He wore strips of bandages on his lower arms and fingers, and he also wore a tattered shirt cloth with a red symbol of the Sheikah tribe on it. He also had dark-tanned skin from what could be seen on his face and hands.

"W..who the hell are you?" Green asked, annoyed from being interrupted from his thoughts.

"My name is Sheik." His voice was deep yet feminine, "And you're deep in the Desert of Illusions."

Green's eyes widened slightly, "Desert of..Illusions?"

"That's right. The place where the sand plays it's games with whoever enters it to create visions of want and fear. Why, even I could be an illusion."

"This guy's bugging me.." Green thought as he reached back for his boomerang. He halted his hand before gripping ahold of it and turned back round to carry on his way, "I don't have time to listen to you. I have my friends to worry about."

"Oh? They must mean a lot to you if you need to go through this place for them."

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"If they're so dear to you then you wouldn't have lost them in the first place."

Green immediately stopped in his paces and threw his boomerang at Sheik, "Shut up!!"

He didn't even have to move as Sheik easily caught the boomerang aimed at him.

Green's eyes widened in shock, "He's..not an illusion?!"

"Foolish child..You must not care about them at all if you're letting me stall you.."

Green's teeth gritted, "Give it back."

"Fine..But it's your death sentence."

Sheik then threw the boomerang further out into the desert.

"W-wha?!" Green ran after it and yelled back, "You bastard!!"

Sheik stayed stood there, watching the green-clothed elf run deeper into the dark-nighted sandstorm.

"...You should atleast thank me for helping you.."

He then transformed into sand as it blew away with the strong wind.

-------------------- --------------------

It had been a few minutes as Green was running through the desert against the strong sandstorm. He found himself several metres infront of a pyramid as he picked his half-buried boomerang out of the sand.

He panted as he re-equipped it, "Woah..the sand really is building up quickly here.." Green looked to his element and found it shining brightly, "Huh? I must be close..It feels so strong.."

Green looked around at the sand and saw a small, faded white light shining out from the sand.

"Shadow?"

He ran to and knelt down by it as he dug up the sand above it. Beneath the sand he found Shadow's left hand poking out with the element upon it shining brightly.

"Shadow! He's underneath all this sand!"

Green quickly began to dig him up; following his arm, then getting his torso, head and legs. He lifted him up out of the deep sand and looked down to his unconscious face.

"Shadow.." Green hunched over him slightly as he felt the sandstorm getting stronger, "I gotta get you out of this sandstorm!"

Green stood up and carried Shadow in his arms to the pyramid. He set him down in the entrance of the dark tunnel as they were relieved of the strong winds.

He brushed the excess sand off Shadow's clothes and skin, as well as his own. Green shook him by the shoulders slightly as his face grew with worry from the lack of any response.

"Shadow...Shadow...No..." Green began to sniffle in his tears as he slid his left hand down and gripped tightly onto Shadow's, "You have to wake up, Shadow..you have have to...! I don't want to be alone again!"

At that, he shut his eyes as tears slipped down his cheeks. The tears dripped onto his hand which caused the elements' glowing to cease.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes, "H..huh?" He noticed Green above him, crying, "..Green?"

Green opened his eyes from hearing Shadow's voice, and his face lightened up from seeing him awake.

"Shadow! You're awake!"

At that, Green immediately lifted him up in his arms as Shadow found himself being hugged so tight.

"Shadow! I'm so happy you're OK! I'm so happy I'm not alone anymore!"

Shadow felt slightly surprised and confused, but those feelings soon passed as a smile warmed up his face and he wrapped his arms around Green.

"I'm happy too, Green.."

It wasn't too long before they broke away from each other and looked out to the desert.

"So, how did I end up out here?" Shadow asked, a confused look upon his face.

"Ganondorf did this." Green replied, "The split second before we killed him, he summoned a final curse, sending us away from each other. I thought I was alone..I thought everything was lost.." He looked to Shadow and smirked, "But it was then that I remembered the elements will keep us together!"

Shadow looked to his element, "Of course, we can't forget that." He then lifted his head worryingly, "A-...Am I the first one of us you've found?"

Green nodded, "You must've been the closest from where I was.." He looked out to the night sky, "But I feel the others may be much further away.."

Shadow made his way and peered out of the pyramid as he looked out to the right side of it.

"That's what's left of the...castle of darkness.."

Green also looked out to the mountains in sight, on which the ruined castle could be seen.

"That's where you grew up, right?" Green asked.

Shadow nodded, "Yeah. That place is probably full of Skulltulas now.." He shivered slightly as his voice became a whimper, "Those things give me the creeps. Let's get away from this place.."

"Oh, of course! We have to get back to the Elements' Sanctuary, Shadow! Come on!"

So the boys made their way to their feet and stepped back out to the harsh sandstorm. They made a step forward but had to stand their ground and hold their arms up to defend themselves from getting sand in their eyes.

"It's gotten way stronger!" Green said.

"How're we gonna get back?" Shadow asked.

Green's head perked up with a smirk, "I'll handle it!"

At that, he waved his hand out and gripped ahold of his Wind Sword. He then held onto it tight as he slashed it round, sending out a strong slice of wind, sending the sandstorm away from them.

Shadow was amazed, "Woah, Green..How'd you do that?"

Green smiled as his sword disappeared back into his hand and he gripped tightly onto Shadow's hand.

"You'll understand when we get back." Green started leading Shadow forward, "Come on, we can't waste time!"

As they made their way back through the sandstorm, Green's power felt stronger with his hopes greatly risen as he had Shadow with him now.


	4. The Zora Domain of Lake Hylia

**To be United**

**Chapter 4: The Zora Domain of Lake Hylia**

Over an hour had passed as the night sky was beginning to fade. Green and Shadow were now half-jogging as they got to the Elements' Sanctuary. Chibi Ganon's crown around Shadow's neck was now pulled out of his shirt as there were no worries of the desert winds blowing it off now. His best friend's swords hadn't left Shadow's belt either. Green stopped infront of his element's column while Shadow walked up to his glowing white one in the middle.

He placed his left hand upon it and the same show of light that happened to Green, but of a white colour, took place. Small white lights scattered from the Light Element statue, and then his element on his hand glowed brighter as the light went into it from the statue. Light then rose up from the ground and covered the column in white light. His arm was then wrapped in bright light as he felt a new power going into and becoming a part of him.

Shadow removed his hand and quickly brought it back as he gripped onto the handle of his new sword. Two jagged, shining flames of light were concealing either side of the sharp blade within.

Shadow smirked at his new weapon, "The Light Sword."

He opened his hand out as it retreated back into it. The column positioned back-right then began to slowly flash a purple colour. Shadow turned his head back to Green who nodded at him. They then both closed their eyes as they placed their left hands upon their shining element statues.

"Oh, great winds.."

Shadow continued, "Oh, great lights.."

They both then said together, "Please guide us to the holder of earth!"

It was then that the winds began to blow and the sun began to rise. The wind blew in a north-easterly direction while the position of the clouds pointed the strongest sun rays to shine on their target. Green and Shadow opened their eyes and turned to look at where they had to go.

"That's weird." Green said, "Our destination looks even closer from here than where you were."

"Vio-kun's there?" Shadow asked, "M..maybe he's in trouble! Maybe his power's weakened!"

"Come on! We can't waste any time!"

They both then ran in the direction the wind and light were leading them to.

The road to their destination wasn't ever so hard for them. There were various hills and small forests, which then turned to a valley of low, rocky mountains. They followed the small path that went through the middle of the gorge, but still had to climb over the mess of rocks. There were various wild creatures adapted to this habitat, but Green and Shadow just passed by them, as they knew they would only be attacked if they caused any disturbance. Instead, the creatures gave hisses and growls of threatenance to protect their claimed property.

They finally got to a point where the two boys had to climb the rocky, mountainous surface straight upwards. It was like a huge wall going round in a massive circle with it being too big to see how far round it went.

They both climbed up with all their strength and speed. Shadow watched Green climb up slightly ahead of him in awe.

"Wow, Green...I've never seen you this determined before.."

"For all of us to be united again...that's the most important thing right now...You guys a-"

They both then stopped as Green turned his head away from Shadow. Green found those words too difficult to spill as he blushed slightly.

Green then looked back up as they both continued climbing on their way.

He spoke again, "I swore to myself that I wouldn't rest until we were all together again."

Shadow smiled at Green's remark as they climbed up, mostly with ease. It wasn't too long until they got to the top of the mountains. They looked over as they were on top of the wall of what was like a massive crater.

Within the huge hole was an enormous lake, too big for measure. People would say the area of the surface of the lake was atleast twelve times as big as Hyrule castle.

"WOOAAH!!"

"This lake's so huge!!" Shadow exclaimed.

"I think..this is Lake Hylia!" Green informed.

Shadow frantically looked around and then focused his attention on the small island near the far edge of the lake, "D'you think Vio-kun's on that island?" He pointed out.

"No." Green shook his head then pointed down to the water, "We're definitely being lead into it."

Shining rays of light focused down like a spotlight on one area of water of the lake as the wind could be seen blowing down to it.

"Uwaah! Vio-kun, we're coming!"

Shadow then quickly used his hand to lean on as he leapt over the edge of the crater's wall. He gripped tightly onto Green's hand to lead him down as they both skidded down the smooth edge of the mountain.

"S...Shadow?!"

Green was stuck on what to say as too many thoughts flogged his mind at that moment. How could he hold his breath for so long underwater? Was Vio still alive? Would he have drowned by now? How hard would it be to find him down there? How was the elements' power still strong? Did Shadow know what he was doing? Instead, Green stared down at the lake in fear. Speedily coming closer and closer to him, he dreaded what might happen.

When he got right up to the shore, Shadow leapt out to the ray of light as far as he could. They both fell right into the lake, being not too far off from their set target.

As they drifted slowly down, they both held their free hands over their mouths; Green struggling more as Shadow held one eye half open. From each of their left hands, two small lights emerged and then spun quickly around the holder like neutrons and electrons would around an atom. Shadow's eyes began to open wider as he felt he could breathe normally.

He removed his hand from his mouth, "Huh? I can..breathe?" Shadow turned his head to Green and shook him slightly, "Green. Green. You don't need to hold your breath."

Green raised his head as he opened his eyes, "W..wha?! How..can we..?"

From seeing the lights spin around them, they looked down to where they were sinking to. They couldn't see any bubbles, nor any fish or other water life. This water they were in didn't feel entirely normal either. Their sight was quite clear too, not the distorted image that would normally be seen through water.

They eventually began to see a sort of underwater village of mud and sand-like housing coated with different kinds of pond and seaweed. But the weirdest thing of this place was the huge lake in the middle of it. They could see several of the people on the ground below, looking up to them, puzzled.

These people had finely built up bodies, shown off nicely by their naked, aquatint skin. Their eyes were of one colour, usually dark blue, and they had pointed, sleek noses. A long tail of a dolphin was made from the backs of their heads. They had large fins attached to their elbows and smaller fins attached to their hips. They also had webbed feet.

One of these fish men walked up to Green and Shadow, who let go of each other's hand as they landed on the lake's floor.

He had a calm look about him as he asked them, "You two..How can you survive down here? You're definitely not Zoras."

"Zoras?" Green asked.

Shadow then said, "But..this water doesn't feel normal. It feels different.."

The Zora nodded, "You're right there. What you see as a lake is actually the only kind of air we Zoras can live on in our Zora Domain. But any other mammals would feel and breathe it in as normal water."

Green turned his head to Shadow, "Kinda like Kokiri Forest. They can only survive on their forest's air."

"But how can you survive down here?" The Zora's voice became more demanding, "What's your purpose of coming here?"

The two boys calmly looked up to the Zora as they said, without any hesitation, "We need to find our friend by following the guidance of our elements."

"The..elements you say?"

"Eh? You know of them too?" Green asked.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't be the one to tell you. You should go ask Laruto."

"Laruto?" They both asked, curiosity upon their faces.

The Zora turned and pointed behind him, "By the lake. She's usually there."

"Thankyou." Bowed Shadow.

"Bye!" Green waved as they ran to the huge lake.

Standing by the lake's shore, they found Laruto playing a tune on her harp; it's base being an ancient, golden face. Laruto wore a gold crown on her head, also of a golden head, the middle of it mostly of the jagged teeth. Laruto had fin-like side-bangs where her ears would be and the dolphin tail looked more elegant and feminine. She wore a thick white scarf round her neck with a red bandana hanging down the front. She wore a long purple dress, concealing her body, and she also wore gold bracelets on her arms and wrists.

"Excuse me. Are you Laruto?" Green asked her.

She stopped playing and looked down to the two, "Yes. You must be two of the element holders."

Green smiled as he nodded, "Right."

"How do you know about us?" Shadow asked.

"Well, I'm one who knows of your legend from my great grandmother, as she was the last one of our family to speak and understand the ancient tongue of Hylian." Laruto explained, "With that, she was able to understand what the great god of the seas, Jabun, would tell her."

The two boys were astonished, "Jabun?!"

Green perked himself up as he clicked his finger, "That's right! The Great Deku Tree told me..Jabun will be a strong link to those over the Great Seas.." He turned his head to him, "Shadow! Vio's somewhere over the Great Sea!"

"W-wha?! Really?! So first we need to find Jabun, right?"

"Of course!" Laruto said, "I was told that only the element holders can summon him. From any place linked to the Great Sea. And this lake is one place."

Shadow turned his head, "Green! That's why the lights and winds were leading us down to this place! This is where we'll meet Jabun!"

Green nodded, "Let's do it. We can't waste time."

So the two boys turned to face the lake and raised their left hands up, "Jabun!"

Their elements glowed briefly until a yellow light could be seen rising up to the surface of the lake. It was then that Jabun brought himself over the surface with a calm wave. Jabun was like a huge dark navy whale with yellow fins, thick yellow lips, and friendly red eyes. He also carried the glowing lantern of an angler fish, dangling from his back.

Green and Shadow looked up to him in amazement as they lowered their hands back down, "You're...Jabun, right?"

The huge fish smiled as he appeared to nod; his speech was the ancient language of Hylian, --Yes, It is I. You must be the holders of wind and light. I've been waiting for your arrival.--

"Eh? You knew we were coming?" Green asked.

"Why didn't you come and greet us before?" Shadow asked, his hands on his hips.

--It's not like that...I knew from feeling the winds and lights blow and shine here.--

"It's alright, Jabun. We need you to take us to our friend Vio, the holder of earth." Green explained.

Shadow asked, worryingly, "Please, can you take us to him?"

--Of course! I know where he is, you don't need to worry anymore.--

"Alright!" They high-fived.

--Just hold tight and I'll take you to him. Stand still now.--

Jabun then swung his lantern ball round to Green and Shadow, who were collected into it. He then dived back down, into the lake.

Laruto looked at where Jabun just was, "Good luck, heroes."


	5. Ganondorf's Attack on Strong Will

_EDIT: This and latest chapter been merged into one due to the small size of the two individually._

**To be United**

**Chapter 5: Ganondorf's Attack on Strong Will**

Up on a high cliff of a familiar island, Vio was there, sleeping on a branch of a tree. He began to stir from his sleep and slowly open his eyes.

"H..huh? W..where..." As he leaned on his hand to bring himself up, the branch under him suddenly snapped, "-WAAAH!"

It was a short fall to the soft-soiled ground as he landed right on his face. Vio sat up and rubbed the dust away with his sleeve.

"Ow ow ow..That sure woke me up.."

He brought his arm down as he opened his eyes to look at his surroundings, and he gasped under his breath from the sight of it. He was by the edge of a soft-soiled area, like it was a playground or a large training yard to the building infront of him. The building he was facing was mostly of a traditional japanese dojo, but it was clear that it was also someone's home from the size of it. All the way around this high place were trees and grass on the ground. To the left of him it was fenced off, and far to his right there was the top of a stairway to lead it's way down and around this high area. The rest of Vio's view was the Great Sea, with it's various other islands and small boats about.

"This..place...I feel...that I know of it.." Vio got up to his feet to look around a little more, staying where he was, "This looks like private property. I better get go-"

As he began to turn, his ears alerted up as he turned his head to the sudden sound from the dojo. He noticed it was the door as someone was about to come out.

"U-uh-oh! I better hide, quick!"

Vio panicked for a brief second and then ran to and skidded under the fence beside him so he was on the grassy area. He then quickly positioned himself pinned against a tree as he hid behind it from the person he heard opening the sliding fusuma door from the genkan porch. Vio carefully peered his head round to look at who it was, worry on his face.

Stood at the doorway was a man dressed in the clothes of the dojo. He wore a loosely fitting sleeveless fighter's robe of a dark reddish-brown colour with thin, vertical black stripes going all the way round. This was tied by the waist with a dark violet belt as some of the strong muscles and part of two cross-shaped scars of his chest were shown. He also had strong-muscled arms with a couple light scars on the skin. On the left-hand side of his chest situated a symbol of the kanji of his family name; Kokoro. He also wore dark navy trousers and dark brown shoes. This man had short but thickish black hair with slightly thickish eyebrows. He also had a thick moustache with his short beard connected to the sides of his hair. He had a few small light scars by his right eye and the side of his left cheek, and he had strong dark purple eyes.

The man looked right into Vio's eyesight for a glimpse of a second, and Vio quickly brought his head back; his cheeks blushing from embarrassment.

"He didn't see me, did he?" Vio relaxed his shoulders down and looked to the ground, "This isn't like me, I'm always calm about these things. I shouldn't be this worried!...Unless..that man is..."

Vio leaned all his back against the tree and perked up on feeling an empty space at his belt.

He looked round to it, "M-my book! Where'd it go?!" Vio looked around the ground and then noticed his book lying back on the ground of the other side of the fence, "Huh? It must have slipped out of my belt when I slid under the fence!"

Vio then ran and jumped over the fence, using his hand to lean on the top of it. He knelt down to his book, reached his hand to it and froze as another hand reached over his for it. Vio slowly raised his head up and found that man stood over him, looking down at him with the same expression of shock.

"..V..Vio?!"

"D..Dad..?" The boy garbed in purple couldn't help it as tears easily welled up his eyes, "Dad!!"

Just from the sight of his father's eyes, he remembered him; he remembered everything of the years before now. Vio leapt into Kota's arms as he couldn't help but cry his eyes out.

-------------------- --------------------

"Wow! I look so cool in my new dojo clothes! I can't wait to wear them in my training tomorrow!"

The newly nine year-old Vio looked down at his clothes admirably. His clothes were of a simular style to his father's. He wore a sleeveless darkish green shirt, which was folded more to his right side, and the kanji symbol of his family name, Kokoro, was printed on the left side of this shirt. His trousers were of the same colour and texture of his shirt, and he also wore a violet belt round his waist and brown shoes.

It was the evening of his ninth birthday, and he was with his mum and dad on the long stairway going all the way around the cliff of Strong Will Island, leading up to their home, the dojo.

His mother, Miyu, wore a lighter brownish green robe; sleeveless, folding more to her right, and the kanji symbol of 'Kokoro' on her left. It came out from her dark violet belt more like a skirt as she also wore brown boots. She had blondish brown hair that came down the sides of her head and the rest was tied at the back with a ponytail. Her pure face also consisted of sky-blue eyes.

"Of course!" His scarless father looked down to him with a smile, "Tomorrow you'll start as a student in my class of the sword technique in our family's Dojo of Kokoro."

"You'll be there too to help, right Mum?"

Miyu smiled as she knelt down and stroked her son's hair back, "Of course I will, Vio. I'll still be at my position of co-teacher. But you'll do fine even if I'm not there."

"Don't worry about me." Vio looked up to his father, determination glimmering in his eyes, "I'll practice every day to become strong just like you!"

"Heheheh! You sound like me when I was your age, son!"

Miyu stood up and looked out to the dark sky, "It's getting dark. You need your sleep, boys."

The family of three continued on their way up the steps around the huge cliff.

"If you were a student in the dojo, then who taught you, Dad?"

"My father did. It's been a tradition since early on in the family, Vio." Kota clutched ahold onto the finely-shined katana at his belt, "That's why this sword never leaves my belt. It was passed down to me when I proved my strength by beating my father in a fight. And one day I hope to pass this sword down to you."

"Wow..! I'm getting so tensed now! I'll train extra hard!"

"Be sure not to train too hard, Vio." Miyu reassured.

"That sword can be used to help people being attacked by monsters too, right Dad?"

"Of course. This sword can slice through anything of a danger to anyone."

As they got to the top of the island's cliff to their home, dark clouds began to gather, making the night sky even darker. It took a couple of steps until Kota stopped, halting his wife and child behind him.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked.

A look of concentration was on his face as Kota looked out to the middle of the area, "There's...something out there.."

He focused deeply before his eyes widened from the sight before him. A small ball of darkness began to spin up and around as Ganondorf appeared within it, aswell as the young Shadow and Chibi Ganon stood either side of him.

"Protect Vio." Kota instructed Miyu.

As she was told to do so, Miyu knelt down to the small boy who she lifted up and held in her arms. As a confused and scared child, Vio kept ahold of his mother's clothing but kept watch of his father.

Kota took a few steps forward as he asked the Gerudo before him, "Who are you? What do you want here?"

Ganondorf looked to Kota, a wide grin spreading across his face, "I am the King of darkness, Ganondorf, the one who you will soon be bowing down to. And what I want is that book of World Legends."

"What?! A book?"

"I know it's somewhere on this island. And there'll be no damage done to it if you just tell me where it is and give it to me."

"But..I don't know of any such thing!"

Ganondorf smirked, "Fine then...If you insist on dealing this the hard way.."

Ganondorf then reached his hands out slightly and his two long, fiercesome swords appeared held within his hands.

He continued, "..Then you must be prepared to die for it!"

"Wha-!?"

Kota had little time to react as Ganondorf quickly darted at him in two steps and cross-slashed his swords at him. He quickly drew out his family's katana from his belt as Kota held it with both hands and defended himself from the attack. The attack was heavily pressured but Kota was strong enough to hold it back; inches away from his chest.

Ganondorf smirked, "I see you're no ordinary swordsman..But no matter how strong you believe your sword to be, it will never be strong enough to win against my skill with two swords!"

Kota weakened ever so slightly from hearing that statement, and Ganondorf then slashed his two swords out, scratching Kota's arms. Miyu and Vio flinched as they watched the blood spill out into the air.

"D..dad...he's.."

Ganondorf kept on slicing and slashing his swords at Kota, as all he could do was block his attacks and just couldn't get an attack of his own in from Ganondorf's speed. Ganondorf slipped in a few counters as his blades sometimes slipped on Kota's face, giving him bleeding scratches. But Kota didn't let any pain stop him from protecting his family from such attack.

Miyu and Vio kept watch of the man's bravery, the child in horror from the sight of blood; some dripped onto the floor, some trickling down his father's arms.

"M..mummy..."

Miyu looked down to him, "Eh? Vio?"

"M..mummy..I..I don't wanna do this anymore...I don't wanna practice the sword technique...I don't wanna hurt anybody..."

"Vio.."

Ganondorf and Kota were in a lock with their three swords, yet Ganondorf still had the upper hand.

"I'm going to give you one more chance.." Ganondorf said, "Now tell me..where is that book?"

"I don't know. I told you I don't know of any such thing!"

A smirk grew on Ganondorf's face, "Chibi Ganon. Shadow. Be sure to watch carefully. This is what happens to a person once they surpass the warnings you give them." He then looked right into Kota's eyes, "Prepare yourself."

What happened to him then, happened as if in slow motion, even though the whole action never exceeded two seconds. Ganondorf quickly swung his two swords out, in a way that caused Kota's hands to separate and the Sword of Kokoro to slip out of his hands as it flew out to his right. Kota watched it slip away in total shock, but turned his head back to Ganondorf's attack that he was fully open to accept. Ganondorf slashed his swords in a cross, ripping through the material and deep into Kota's skin. There was a clash of thunder and lightening as Kota coughed out some blood. The four had their eyes widened as they watched the blood spill greatly from Kota's new wounds. From the first sound of his yell of pain, Miyu forced her son's head to turn away and into her clothing. But Vio still knew what was happening as he heard his father's scream and the blood spill onto the ground. Ganondorf stepped back a few paces as he let Kota fall forward to the ground.

Miyu screamed out, "KOTA!!!"

Vio hesitantly began turning his head back round, and his face froze in shock upon the sight of the blood-leaking body of his father.

Tears began to form and roll down his cheeks, "Dad..."

"Now, boys, do you see?" Ganondorf began telling them, "Do you see how far our threats must go until an enemy's life is to be lost? This way our task will be much easier now that we won't be stopped."

The two young ones by his side still had their eyes widened in shock upon the sight of watching the blood spill out that man's body, some of it soaking the blades of Ganondorf's swords.

Ganondorf turned his head to his son, "Would you like to take the honour of destroying the body, son?"

"Uh..uh...But dad...he's..." His son pointed.

"Hm?"

Ganondorf looked back round and found the fallen Kota twitching his hands as he shivered slightly.

A smile lit up Ganondorf's face, "So? Killing him would take him out of his pain. It would be doing him a favour.."

Shadow stepped forward, "I'll do it."

Ganondorf smirked as he looked down to the black-garbed boy, "Go ahead."

Chibi Ganon looked to him with worry on his face, "Eh? Shadow..?"

"Please, stop this!"

They focused their attention to Miyu who was now stood infront of Kota, her arms held out to defend him. She had set Vio down by Kota's head, who stared down at his almost lifeless father in horror as his face was stained with tears.

He dropped to his knees as he sniffled, "D...Dad...you're hurt...Please...don't get any worse...I don't want to see anymore pain..."

Vio perked his head up as he heard Shadow step forward, a ball of fire formed in his hand. He concentrated on his target as he reached his hand back, ready to throw his attack. It was until he caught his eyes upon Vio, who looked at him, sniffling in his tears of sadness and fear. Shadow's arm froze as he couldn't bring it to throw it forward.

He thought to himself, "That boy...he's crying...I..I can't do this.."

Shadow then dropped his arm back down to his side as the attack prepared in it disappeared.

Ganondorf frowned, "Why?"

"Whatever you've come to this island for..we don't have it, we don't know of any such thing!" Miyu pleaded, "I won't let you hurt my family any longer. Please leave us alone. Please leave this place. I beg of you.."

Ganondorf smirked as he raised one of his swords up to faintly touch her chin, "I'm afraid that can't happen..Now you'll have to die with him for lying to me.."

Ganondorf looked down to Kota's corpse and then to Vio. His eyes widened slightly as he compared him to Shadow.

He thought to himself, "That boy...He's one of them...That means I'll see him again.."

A smirk lit up his face as Ganondorf brought his swords back into his hands, "I've decided to reconsider.." He walked up to Miyu and edged his face to hers as he held onto her chin with his fingertips, "You have such a pretty face..I just can't bear to see it any more upset.."

He pressed into her skin ever-so slightly before stepping back and taking his hand away.

His smirk widened, "Find it in yourself to forgive me...He should still be alive..Hm Hm Hm..."

Ganondorf then waved his arm infront of himself and a dark spiral collected him, Chibi Ganon and Shadow as they were teleported away.

Miyu felt her chin with her fingers of the brief pain she felt in it. She then perked up and quickly turned around and knelt down to her husband.

She shook him slightly by his shoulders, "Kota! Kota!! Are you alright?!"

He used most of his strength as he tried to push himself up with his arm.

Kota managed to look up to Miyu's eyes, "I will be.."

He then bowed his head back down as he coughed out somemore blood.

"Dad!!" Vio cried out.

Miyu clutched Kota's head in her arms, "Don't push yourself. We'll get you inside."


	6. It only takes Seven Days

**To be United**

**Chapter 6: It only takes Seven Days**

Later that evening, Vio had been put to bed and the parents were in the kitchen. Kota was sat in a chair, without his fighter's robe on, near the sink as Miyu was dabbing his wounds with a wet towel, which she had to keep rinsing as the blood stained it. The scratches on his arms and face didn't take too long to heal, even though the process stung Kota slightly. The deep scratches on his chest took more work though.

Miyu continued to clean up his skin and blood all she could, "This wound on your chest just keeps trying to bleed. It'll need a bandage."

She went into the first aid box which was open on the kitchen table. From inside it she used a couple of large, thick bandages, which she placed neatly over Kota's chest wounds. As she rubbed the last bit on, Kota placed his hand on hers.

He smiled at her, "Thankyou."

She smiled back, "It's no problem for me." Miyu walked back to and packed away the first aid box, "These kinds of things are my speciality."

"It's always been like magic how you'd help any injured students. You'd take them in and a few minutes later they'd come back out with their wound healed or bandaged up, and they'd be as feisty as ever."

"I always like to help out as much as I can.." A look of uncertainty then came across her face, "Kota..Vio told me something during that fight.." Miyu walked closer to her husband, "He said that he didn't want to learn the sword technique anymore because he didn't want to hurt anyone. I'm afraid that this evening may have traumatized him."

Kota looked down to the ground, "That Ganondorf..he came at the worst possible time.." He then looked back up to his wife, "I was the one getting hurt. So if he sees me standing strong again, then maybe he'll regain his confidence."

"Maybe...but there's the fact that Vio and me both feared you were going to die.."

Kota stood up and held his wife's shoulders, "It's alright. There's no need to worry. I'm strong. It would take a lot to bring me down."

Miyu smiled as she nodded, "You're right."

They then shared a quick kiss.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." Said Miyu, "I'll have your fighter's robe sown up ready for you tomorrow morning."

Kota nodded, "Yeah, good idea."

So Kota and Miyu began making their way to their room for the night.

"Those bandages will have to stay on for a couple of days." Miyu advised, "And don't forget to eat plenty of meat to regain all that lost blood."

"Of course, dear. You know best for my health."

Meanwhile, Vio was in his futon bed, located in the middle of his room. His pyjamas were a shirt and shorts of a dark cream colour. He lay awake while staring up at the ceiling. His face was full of fear as he couldn't help but remember see the blood spill out from his father.

_There was a clash of thunder and lightning as Kota coughed out some blood; some blood trickled down his father's arms; they watched the blood spill greatly from Kota's new chest wounds; he then bowed his head back down as he coughed out somemore blood._

His eyes widened even more and the young boy then rolled to his side. He half-dug his face into his pillow and clutched his blanket tight over him as he sniffled in his tears and tried to get to sleep.

-------------------- --------------------

In the next morning, Miyu was stitching up Kota's robe at the kitchen table. Kota was sitting there too, waiting patiently while sipping his cup of coffee. The morning was peaceful like it usually was; the birds could be heard chirping from outside while Miyu was humming a tune to herself.

Her song was suddenly interrupted as she coughed into her fist.

Kota quickly turned his head to her, "Are you alright?"

She smiled and nodded, "I am. Don't worry."

Miyu carried on with her job even though Kota was still slightly concerned.

Now would be a good time to say that most of the rooms in their house were of the traditional japanese washitsu style; with tatami flooring, sliding fusuma doors, oshiire closets and wardrobes around the rooms for storage. Vio's room was the smallest one. The dojo side of the house was similar, but had harder flooring with mats in some areas and lack of oshiire closets.

The young boy was looking at himself in his new dojo clothes in the mirror of his wardrobe's door. His semi-miserable face was broken once he heard his father open the door and come in wearing his fixed fighter's robe. He knelt down next to him and put his hand round his shoulder.

"Hey, son. Your first day's finally come!" Kota smiled.

Vio looked up to him, his face astonished, "D..Dad! You're OK!"

"Of course I am! You didn't doubt how strong I am, did you?"

He looked down, shamefully, "Um..uh..."

Kota placed his hand on his son's head, "Come on. Let's get some breakfast in ya. Class will be starting soon."

There were several other small islands to the east side of Strong Will Island, on which situated small towns and villages. Some of the students of the Dojo of Kokoro came from these islands via boats aswell as some from the town half-way up Strong Will's huge cliff.

Kota's class had about twenty-five students; the boy's uniform was that of Vio's and the girl's uniform was similar to Miyu's, but their kanji family symbol was obviously different to each person. Instead of swords, they used bamboo katanas to train on. They'd usually practice outside but the dojo had several inside rooms for rainy days or for specific techniques. For his new class he'd teach them simple sword manoeuvres as this was only their first week.

Miyu would demonstrate at the front with her husband, but she was happy to also aid any students personally if they were struggling. The first lesson consisted of simply perfecting different directions of slashing the katana. Kota would say which way, and the students would match his actions as quickly as they could.

Vio focused on his katana as he swung it down, infront of him. But instead of seeing the bamboo weapon, he saw himself holding that bloody sword of Ganondorf's, with his severely wounded father lying on the ground before him on that stormy night.

The young boy yelped in fear as he dropped his katana and held his arms in a slightly defensive position as he stared down at the katana with widened eyes. The whole class had stopped and turned to him in concern.

"Vio."

"Eh?" He raised his head up to his father.

"Vio, are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah.." Vio reached down and picked up the katana, "I guess my hands just got a little sweaty.."

That lie was partly true as the sweat was gathered by fear, which is why Vio rubbed his hands on his shirt to rid of it.

Miyu would occasionally cough briefly into her fist, but she let it pass like it wasn't a problem. This continued, but each day she got worse while reassuring Kota she was OK.

-------------------- --------------------

On the third day, Kota's bandages on his chest came off, but some of the deep scars could be seen from how he wore his fighter's robe. Since his scars could now be seen, his students became curious.

Shortly before the lesson began, one boy raised his hand, "Kota-sensei, how did you get those scars on your chest?"

"Hm? Well..I was in a sword fight a few days ago. But at one of the worst moments I lost my guard.." Kota explained, "So now I'll be able to teach you how to defend against a double-sworded attack. But not until a later lesson as you're all still beginners."

Vio couldn't help but remember how those scars came to be, and that painful scream that emitted from his father. He watched him with a look of feared remembrance but carried on with the lesson as his father implied he should.

-------------------- --------------------

The next day, the lesson was going fine as Kota's students were gradually progressing. Miyu stepped up to explain a new manoeuvre with her bamboo katana in hand and everyone watching and listening carefully.

It only took a few seconds until she was suddenly interrupted as she dropped her katana, bent down and harshly coughed into her fist. She placed her hand on her chest as the continuous painful sound still came and she couldn't bring herself up.

Kota stood by her side, holding her shoulders, "Miyu...Miyu..! Are you alright?"

She raised her head up slightly, only barely opening her eyes, "I...I..."

Miyu found it hard to speak as she dropped her head back down and coughed out somemore.

"I'll help you inside, Miyu. You need to lie down.." Kota lead his wife inside as he told his students, "You guys practice on your own. I'll be back out in a little while."

But the students were still worried about their co-teacher's health, especially Vio, who ran to the door and peered inside.

"...Mum..?..."

Miyu was now resting in a heightened bed. She had taken some cough tablets as the packet was on the bed-side cabinet. Miyu held her hands over her chest as she occasionally coughed into her fists.

Kota put a glass of water by her beside, "Here."

Miyu looked up to him with her weak eyes, "Kota...I...I'm.." She then coughed again.

He placed his hand on hers, "Miyu, you need to rest." He smiled at her, "Don't worry. You helped me and now I'll help you. You'll be alright."

She couldn't speak much as it would usually trigger more coughing, but Miyu smiled back as she knew she could trust her husband.

As Kota walked back out to his class, the students stopped what they were doing and looked to their teacher.

"Kota-sensei! Will Miyu-sensei be alright?!"

"There's no need to worry anymore. She just needs to rest. She should be better again tomorrow." Kota explained, "Now, let's get on with today's lesson.."

Vio sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. Please get better soon, Mum.."

-------------------- --------------------

But what Kota said was wrong as Miyu got worse that following day. She began to develop a fever and couldn't do anything but lay there in that bed. Kota was almost constantly checking in on her incase she needed a new glass of water or the flannel for her head to be moistened.

Vio was sent that morning down to the east side beach of Strong Will; where all the students' boats would sail to. He hammered a sign into the sand, on which saying, "Sorry, no lessons today The Dojo of Kokoro"

As he did his job, several of the students were already coming up to the island in their boats.

"Hey!! Vio!" One kid yelled out to him, "Why's the dojo shut today?"

"Mum's still sick! She's gotten worse!" He replied, "Dad and me have to look after her!"

"Oh, yeah. She wasn't too good yesterday..We'll tell the others coming here!" The young student waved as his and the other boats began to turn round, "See you later! I hope she gets well soon!!"

Vio waved back, worry on his face, "Thankyou!" His hand then lowered as he thought to himself, "Why..mum..?"

-------------------- --------------------

The next day showed no improvement. Miyu had gotten worse and felt much more ill. Kota used most of his time to be by her side and aid her all he could. Miyu greatly appreciated everything he did for her but nothing would take any effect, and she would continue to feel worse and worse.

Vio ran out the dojo in order of his father's demand to get some medicine from the pharmacy in the town of Strong Will. The young boy was desperate; he didn't want to see his mother in such a bad state anymore, so he was glad to try and help her.

Meanwhile, Kota was still knelt down by Miyu's bedside. He kept watch of her as she tried to sleep, but she refrained from doing so as she looked up to her husband.

She began reaching her hand up to him, "K...Kota.."

"M-Miyu! You shouldn't move! You need to rest!"

He stopped in his words as he felt his wife's soft fingers run through his facial hair and onto his cheek.

Miyu smiled at him, "Kota..Thankyou for everything you've done for me.."

"Miyu..?"

She managed to sit up as Miyu wrapped her arms around Kota who held onto her back for support.

Miyu continued, "Without you I would've gone sooner. I'm glad that I married you and had a wonderful son. But I feel that I won't get any better and that my time will come soon.."

Kota held his wife slightly tighter. He knew it was possible that Miyu could pass away any day now, but, as any other lover would, he didn't want to think that way.

That silence was broken as Kota felt Miyu's grip around him loosen. She began to feel faint from sitting up for too long and she fell back. Kota caught her head by moving his hand up and he gently lowered her onto the pillow.

He smiled down at her, "Please don't think that way, honey..We won't quit on helping you..Just don't give up on believing you can make it through this.."

Miyu smiled sweetly at Kota, "OK."

"That's the Miyu I know." He then leaned down and kissed his wife's forehead.

"Kota.."

"Hm? What is it?"

"I..want..to hold our son.."

"Mum.."

They both turned their heads to see Vio at the door, holding a new bottle of medicine in his hands. He was slowly panting as he had ran all the way there and back. Kota shuffled back so Miyu could see her son.

Miyu smiled, "Vio, I'm glad you're here."

Vio walked in and put the bottle on the bed-side counter, "The pharmacist said this is the best recommended kind. I'm sure this one will work and make you better again."

Miyu sat up half-way and invited her son into her arms. She held him tight while he hugged her back.

"Thankyou, Vio. You've been such a great help. You're such a strong and smart boy now. You'll even be able to learn the way of the sword without my help."

Vio brought his head back to look at his mother, "But I want you there, mum! We've all worked so hard to make you better again! The medicine just hasn't kicked in yet! You'll get better soon! I know it!"

Vio looked like he was about to cry, but he refused to as he had strong determination and kept a smile on his face for his mother.

"Come on, Vio. Let's let your mother take the medicine and rest now." Kota advised.

-------------------- --------------------

It was now the 7th day since that bloody, stormy night. That morning brought dull clouds which refrained the pleasant sunlight to shine upon Strong Will Island.

Miyu was in the bed as usual, but today she felt so weak that it was hard for her to open her eyes. It was all as if the medicine and rest had made her feel worse and worse each day.

Kota and Vio were with her, Vio right up by her bedside with Kota knelt behind him.

The young boy began to sniffle at his mother's hard efforts, "Mum...I'm worried, I'm scared.."

She turned her head and managed to open her eyes so she could see Kota and Vio. She kept a smile on her face for her son and she brought her hand open by her side which Vio clutched ahold of with both of his hands.

"You'll be alright.." She began to shiver slightly, "Kota...Vio..." Her vision began to fade, "I love you.."

She then rested her head back and closed her eyes. He skin became pale and her hand lost it's grip. Vio felt her blood become cold as he stared in fear.

He bowed his head down as he cried out, "MUMMY!!!!"

Kota could feel it too, that Miyu was now dead.


	7. A Flower named Miyu

**To be United**

**Chapter 7: A Flower named Miyu**

Miyu's funeral came that afternoon, which stayed grey and rained as expected. She was buried, with a gravestone, by the left side of their house. Most of the people from the town and islands, aswell as the students, came to show their respects to her. As the day went on, it was mostly quiet, especially from the household of the dojo.

In the room where she died, the bed was made, but a candle on a small tray was placed on it. It would be lit in the mornings when Kota and Vio would also show their respected prayers there to Miyu, and they'd pray again in the evenings when the flame would be blown out.

That night dawned the times when Kota would be the one to tuck Vio in at bedtime. The child sat up as Kota pulled the covers over him.

"There you go, son. You need to get to sleep now."

He looked down with an upset look, "..Why?"

"Hm?"

Vio turned his head to his father, tears coming to his eyes, "Why did she have to die?!"

He bowed his head forward and sniffled as Kota held him with his arms.

The crying boy continued, "She had done nothing wrong!..Why? Why?!"

Kota paused then quietly said, "..I don't know...She..just couldn't be helped..." The father then held his son by his shoulders so the boy could look up to him, "Hey..remember what mum said..that you'll do fine even if she's not here..She believes in you..That you can be strong.."

"Y..yeah.."

Kota smiled at his son as he helped him rest his head down, "That's the spirit, son. Let's get some sleep now. Class will start as normal again tomorrow. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"OK.."

Vio slowly closed his weary eyes and fell asleep. Kota ruffled his hair slightly before exiting the room.

Kota laid himself down in his double futon bed. He turned to and reached his hand to his left but stopped upon seeing that empty space there. He knew that he wouldn't have his wife sleeping by his side ever again.

_A crying baby could be heard from the other room as Miyu was sat up in their bed, buttoning up her dark blue nightdress._

_"Sorry, Kota, not tonight. Vio's crying."_

_"Uwah?! Uh...! But-!"_

_Miyu stood up and put on her slippers as she went out the room. Kota tried to reach her but stumbled in their bed sheets._

_The mother picked up the crying baby Vio out of his cot and into her arms. The small baby was wearing a purple babygro and he had short, soft blonde hair developing as his age of only a couple of months._

_Miyu jogged her baby in her arms as she tried to calm his crying, "Aaaw, shhh Vio. It's alright. Mummy's here. You don't need to cry anymore. Everything's alright, OK?"_

_Vio's crying settled as he sniffled to stop his tears. A look of fear then came across his face as he clutched tightly onto his mother's clothing. He whined upon watching Kota, in a dark green dressing-gown, enter the room behind Miyu._

_"Aw, sweetie. Daddy isn't that scary.."_

_Kota grinned as he picked Vio out of Miyu's arms and held him high into the air, "Yeah, I'm not scary..Just really strong!"_

_The baby laughed in delight although Miyu was worried of how high Vio was._

Kota sighed in disappointment, "Miyu..."

-------------------- --------------------

As said, class started as normal the next morning, although the students were hesitant to begin with.

Before they started their training, Kota said to them, "Now, class, I know some of you are feeling a little un-easy about this. But Miyu would want you all to be strong. Even though she's not here, she believes in you. All of you. So that means we'll all have to be stronger and make fewer mistakes. And that's including me..Now, let's start!"

There was a short pause until all the students stood ready, "Right, Kota-sensei!"

The class continued on as they would, all stronger-minded and determined to learn and do well. If a student got an injury, Kota would help them himself while the others trained on their own. This also happened if a student was struggling with a particular manoeuvre or technique.

As the years went by, the students learnt well from Kota's marvellous teaching. They would be set to fight against each other for their techniques to be used in battle. But, although he was doing well himself, Vio became quiet and self-possessed. He kept to his mother's word of being strong, but this new-found silence was the effect brought upon from that night he witnessed. He just couldn't forget those vicious, blood-spilling attacks on his father. Although he kept quiet during the day, he sometimes cried to himself in his bed at night.

-------------------- --------------------

Vio was now 12 years-old, and he had just finished a late dinner with his father in the kitchen. Kota was finishing washing up while Vio was still sitting at the table, staring down to the surface in thought.

"Y'know, Vio, you have the fastest learning rate in the class. You pick up the skills I teach so quickly and show them without fail. I'm impressed, son..You'll be able to win the fight with me for the Sword of Kokoro soon."

"...Why do I even want it?"

"Eh?" Kota turned to him, "Because you're my son. It's the family tradition."

Vio turned his head to his father, "But I don't want to be a part of this tradition! And I don't want anything to do with that sword!"

"What?! You can't put all that training to waste! To fight for the sword is a reason you joined this class!"

Vio stood up, "I'll be honest..I didn't even want to join the class in the first place! You made me! Now that it's just you, everything can go to your plan! No other opinions can get in your way!" He stepped closer to his father, "If mum was still here, she'd let me have the choice I want!! Not like you!! I bet you never gave a second thought of what she said!!"

"Don't talk about your mother in such a vile way!!"

At that, Kota swung the back of his left hand round and smacked his son's left cheek. Vio's eyes widened in shock from the hard discipline he received.

There was a long pause of silence until Vio regained his balance but made no contact with his father.

Kota spoke sternly while looking down to his son, "You're lucky you've had your dinner, boy."

Vio put back on his calm but now angry face as he just walked past his father, with no further contact, and to his room. After closing the door behind him, he knelt down on his bed and looked at himself in the mirror of his wardrobe's door.

He felt his cheek which stung slightly from his touch and he wiped away the mark left. As the hit was delivered also by his father's knuckles, the pain could still be felt.

The young boy stared at himself in silence. He then bowed his head down and punched the ground with his fist.

He clenched his teeth, "...Why?"

Vio kept himself sat there in silence and waited until he heard his father go into his room. He lifted his head up and waited a little longer to listen out for if his father would leave his room again.

As soon as Vio was certain he was asleep, he stood up and quietly stepped out of his room. He quietly slid the door shut and walked down the hallway without a sound. After coming out of the front door and slowly closing it, he walked round to the left of the house and picked up his pace into the small forest after passing his mother's grave.

He jogged out to one of the furthest trees and collapsed to the ground against the edge of the tree facing out to the sea. He buried his face in his knees as he sniffled in his tears.

"Why..Why do I have to do this? If I'm taught by him, then I'll make the same mistakes Dad did..but I'll end up hurting someone...or killing them...!" Vio raised his head and looked out to the bright moon, "I don't want anyone to die because of me!"

Vio wiped his tears away with his hand and then leaned them on the ground either side of him. As he slid them back, he felt something in a hole under the roots of the tree.

He perked up, "Huh? What's this?"

He brought his knees down and pulled out a light brown book from the ditch. He laid it out infront of him as the moon lit it up. The small title on the front of the book was in the ancient Hylian language.

Vio read it out, "'World Legends'...? I think I've heard of this before.."

The young boy opened the book to find it completely written in Hylian, but he was able to read and understand it without fail. There were pictures and diagrams printed on every couple of pages with valuable information and facts under each. Vio's face lit up upon seeing all these fascinating things displayed in the book.

"Wow! This is amazing! I didn't know there was so much in this world! There's so much to discover beyond this island, and beyond the Great Seas!"

He flicked through the pages until he came to the page with a picture displayed five swords.

"Huh? What's this?" Vio read it out, "'The Five Sword. After an unstoppable evil was born and began bringing havoc upon this world, the gods made these five swords. At their creation, five children were born in that same year. Each child was given a strong will of a hero as they're destined to come together and wield these swords. Only these children can open up it's power to seal away the great evil king of this world. If the evil king is to interfere with the sword in a crucial manner, an island will rise from the Great Sea which will aid the heroes and give them the powers of the...five'..."

The young Vio yawned before collapsing forward and falling straight to sleep. He had been awake for a long time now which caused him to be this tired at this late time.

The book was still open on the 'Five Sword' pages. The night brought spitting rain, that came through the tree's leaves as it got stronger. Vio's hand was covering the image of the swords, but the rest of the text became blurred and undecipherable.

-------------------- --------------------

The early-rising sun woke Vio up that morning. He opened his eyes and watched a light purple day lily open up it's petals to the sun, as if it was waking up with the young boy.

He looked at the beautiful flower with a smile on his face, "..Mother..."

"Vio! Vio!!" His father called out from outside the dojo, "Vio, are you out here?"

Vio sat up and rubbed his weary eyes. He held his hand over his mouth as he yawned and closed the book. Kota walked across the large yard of their dojo and noticed Vio beyond the fence in the corner of his eye.

"Eh? Vio!" He made his way over the fence and knelt down by his son, "Vio, have you been out here all night?"

He looked up to his father and smiled sheepishly, "Uh..yeah..I'm sorry..I shouldn't have gotten mad and said those things last night..I'm just...scared..of crucial mistakes..."

Kota smiled down to his son, "I know...But I mean it when I say you're my top student."

"Really?!"

Kota nodded, "Why, the chances of you making a mistake are close to impossible. You have such high concentration when you wield a katana. You're as strong as a hero."

Vio listened to his father, astonished, "H..hero? I'm really that good?"

He placed his hand on his son's head, "Vio, you're a natural at the sword technique. You can't throw this great talent of yours away."

After a short pause, that look of determination from his 9th birthday came to his face again, "I won't let you down, Dad! I want to be ready for anything!"

"Heheh, that's the spirit, son! I feel you'll be a tough opponent for our fight together!"

The father and son smiled at each other happily, until Kota caught his eye upon that book on the ground infront of Vio.

"Hey, son..what's that book you have there?"

"Oh." Vio turned his head to and began to open it, "It's the book of World Legends."

Kota's eyes widened slightly as he thought to himself, "'World Legends'?! This is the book Ganondorf wanted.." He then looked at the text the book was open on, "T-this is the ancient language of Hylian! Vio, can you read this?!"

"Yeah, I can just understand it like it was English. Can't you?"

"No..My great-grandfather was the last one of our family to understand Hylian. After that, everyone adapted easily to English and this language was forgotten. Where did you find this book, Vio?"

The young boy closed his book and clutched onto it in his arms, "I found it just under this tree here."

Kota thought again, "Ganondorf was right. It was here.." He then smiled at his son, "You look attached to that book, son. Let's bring it inside, shall we?"

His face lightened up, "Thankyou! This book is great, it's full of so many amazing things!"

Kota stood up, "Well, you'll have to tell me all about them since I can't understand any of it."

Vio got ready to stand up until his eye caught the day lily infront of him.

"Dad, wait!"

Kota turned back round to him, "Eh? What is it, son?"

He crouched down by the day lily as Vio looked down to it.

"I...want to give this flower a name."

"Hm? Well, what do you have in mind?"

"I want it to be called...Miyu."

So now Kota was happy that his son was happy with what he did. He was more determined then ever to learn the sword technique well. The purple day lily was replanted on her grave, and Miyu was also happy.


	8. Silent Reminiscence

**To be United**

**Chapter 8: Silent Reminiscence**

The sun shined down nicely upon Strong Will Island; it was going to be a good day, those of the Dojo of Kokoro could feel it. The Sword of Kokoro was set in it's stand, in a large empty room.

Kota walked by Vio's room, a bamboo katana held in his hand, "Today's the day, Vio! Are you ready for your fight, son?"

The door slid open and the boy stood there, a smile on his face. Vio was now 15 and he wore his student's uniform while holding a bamboo katana in his left hand.

"I'm ready, Dad.."

As he stepped out, Kota's eyes widened from hearing Vio's katana drop to the ground.

He turned his head round in fear, "V..Vio..?..Vio!?"

He quickly ran back to his son's door and stared down in horror at his clothes collapsed on the floor where he stood, for Vio had completely disappeared!

With his eyes widened greatly in shock, Kota dropped his katana, "Vio!!?"

Kota quickly searched all around the house and all around the dojo. He looked outside at the training yard and all around the small forest, but Vio wasn't anywhere. So he quickly hurried down the stairs of the cliff and to the town. He wasn't sure now if he had misplaced Vio's whereabouts since last night. He was sure that was him at the breakfast table just a bit earlier on this morning. If he went after that, then how did his clothes and katana drop to the ground? Kota's mind was flooded with unanswerable questions, but his only chance now was to ask around the town.

As soon as he got there, he hurried around and asked everyone, but every answer was the same.

"Sorry, not today. I haven't seen him since last night when he was with you. He hasn't come by here today. Not since yesterday. He hasn't been here yet this morning."

"Dammit!!"

Kota rushed further on down the stairs to the beach and searched all around the base of Strong Will Island. After no luck, he ran back up on his way to the top again.

His face was filled with panic, this was all so ludicrous. His mind was completely flogged as he was steadily running out of conclusions.

When he got to the top, Kota looked all around at the wide views of the Great Sea. He panted as he stared out, all his efforts of his search seemed to be wasted. Why was his son suddenly gone?

Kota screamed out with all his lungs, "VIIOOO!!!"

But by then, Vio had just successfully won his first battle against a monster with teamwork using the 'Four Sword'.

-------------------- --------------------

Back in the present day, Vio and his father were now inside their home on the top of Strong Will Island. They were in the living room, sat on the floor at either side of a low table. There were small cups of Japanese orange tea infront of them and a fruit bowl of grapes in the middle.

The wounds Vio had obtained on his right hand, left arm and right shoulder where now bandaged and the material ripped was also stitched up.

Vio finished a sip of his drink as he put it back down on the table, "And that's why I've been gone for the past couple of weeks. Because I was a hero of the Five Sword."

"Hm? What do you mean by 'was'?"

"Well, because the Five Sword's done it's duty. We used them together with the help of the elements to seal away the king of evil, the dark sorcerer Ganondorf, for good."

"He's finally gone..That's put so many people in relief.." A smile grew on Kota's face, "It doesn't surprise me much that you were chosen. You have a hero's strength, a hero's mind, a hero's heart, a hero's soul.." He grinned, "You have such a strong will!"

Vio grinned back as he leaned his cheek on his hand, "I used to talk about the Five Sword all the time too. I was destined for it."

Kota's head perked up, "Oh, something intrigued me, Vio. You said something 'happened' to you about four nights ago. What was that exactly?"

"Oh. Uh...What happened to me was..I...died.."

"Hmm..So that's what I felt.."

"Huh?! You knew?!"

"Well, I didn't know exactly what had happened to you..But every member of a family can just feel when something happens to the other, no matter how close or far away they are.."

_Kota shot up from his sleep on that night of his son's death. He panted and sweated like he had just run a marathon. He clutched ahold of his heart while staring in fear._

_"W..what the-?! What's happening..? W..why.." Tears began to slowly roll down his cheeks as he shivered, "Something..A big part of me...is gone...N..no, please...Vi...o.."_

_As that tear of his beloved woke him back to life, Kota perked up and was back to feeling like his normal self._

_"Huh? What..was that? Did I zone out..?" He wiped his tears away and rested back down in his bed, "Maybe..it was a bad dream.."_

"But if you died, h..how..?"

Vio winked and showed the element on his hand, "It can take a lot of energy, but our elements will always keep us together! Us five were chosen to be their holders!"

A smile came back to Kota's face, "You five must be quite a team!"

"Heheh, yeah.."

_"I was the first on the ship, so I'm the captain!"_

_"No you're not! As the leader, I'm the captain!"_

_----- -----_

_"Dirty trick! You know that's my weak point!"_

_"Wahaha! Third time's the charm!" Green laughed._

_----- -----_

_Shadow shivered in fear, "..Spiders..are..gross!"_

_----- -----_

_"Yay! Yay! I'm so glad we're four again! Yay!" Red excitedly cheered, glomping Blue._

_"Red! Not now! There's a giant-WAAH!"_

Vio smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Well, we're not the most perfect team..But we all really are the best of friends.."

Kota looked at his son in reminiscence from that grateful smile on his face, "Say, son..You said your hero's duties were done. So how would you like to live back here with me?"

His face lightened up as Vio stood up, "That would be grea-!"

But it was then he remembered how happy he used to be with Green, Blue, Red, and his beloved Shadow.

Vio sat back down and picked up his tea again, "I'm sorry. But my friends need me with them, and I need them too."

Kota smiled and nodded, "..I understand."

Kota gathered the finished tea on a small tray as he stood up and began taking them back to the kitchen.

"Dad, wait!"

"Hm?" He turned his head to his son.

"Can I...have my fight with you?"

Kota paused before a grin spread across his face, "Of course!"

-------------------- --------------------

Meanwhile, Jabun was making his way through the deep sea, where tiny fish in comparison could be seen swimming in groups all around the great fish. Green and Shadow were stood in his over-hanging lantern where they could clearly see the underwater paradise all around them from the fine light leading Jabun.

"Wow! It's amazing down here!" Shadow commented.

Green's face was lightened up with such astonishment, "You can see everything in the entire ocean!"

Shadow turned his head, "Hey, Jabun, where is it that Vio-kun is exactly?"

--He's currently situated on Strong Will Island.--

"'Strong Will Island'..?"

Shock came to Green's face, "Strong Will Island?! Shadow, that's the place Vio's father is from! Which means that he may have grown up as a child there too..Hmm.." He then pondered.

Shadow looked at him with uncertainty, "U..uh..Green..I...I'm getting a bad feeling about this..I don't think I should go there.."

"Eh? But aren't you desperate to see Vio again?"

"Of course I am! But..I think I...I c-"

Before he could continue, they were both suddenly jerked back as Jabun shot up and surfaced by the shore of Strong Will Island. Green and Shadow looked out at the morning's sky and the tall cliff on the island before them.

--We're here!-- Jabun happily announced.

"Why didn't you warn us before jerking up like that?!" Shadow snapped.

--Well, you two looked like you were talking, and it's rude to interrupt a conversation, right?--

Green sighed, "Just let us out."

"WOOAAH!!"

With a sudden swing of his lantern, Green and Shadow flew out and landed in a heap on the sand infront of Jabun.

--There you go!--

"Thanks.."

The two boys got up to their feet while wiping the excess sand from their clothes. They turned their heads round to look up to the great fish.

"You can take us back to Lake Hylia with Vio too, right?" Green asked.

--Of course! Just call me from any shore and I'll come to take you anywhere across all the Great Seas!--

"Well, don't wander off too far. We'll be back here real soon."

--Aye aye!-- With that, Jabun dived back deep into the sea.

They both then turned back round and looked up at the island's huge cliff.

"Look, there are stairs going around it like a helter-skelter." Shadow pointed out.

"And there's a town half-way up! Come on, let's search there!"

Shadow wasn't given much of a chance to speak up again as he followed Green running excitedly up the stairs. As they entered the town, they found it to be at it's busy state already with people walking around everywhere, occupied with their errands. The two walked through, while Green was holding onto the back of his left hand.

"This can't be right, the element's power doesn't feel as strong as it should be.."

"Let's try asking someone." Shadow advised.

Green nodded, "Good idea."

It was hard from how tall all the adults were and how short they were, but they managed to catch the attention of a near-by outdoor merchant.

"Excuse me, sir!"

"Hm?"

"Do you know where we can find a boy by the name of Vio?" Green asked.

"Vio? Why, he suddenly went missing since about two weeks back..If ya need to know, his father lives in the dojo up top of this island. Just follow up the rest of them stairs there." The merchant pointed.

"OK, thanks!"

At that, they both ran on their way again and up the steps to the top.

"Two weeks ago?" Green thought out aloud, "That's when I pulled the 'Four Sword' out for the first time."

"Hey, Green, can you feel it? The element's power is getting stronger!"

"Ah, yeah! Vio must be at that dojo!"

Upon making it to the top, they looked around at the large yard and the dojo beyond it. Green began walking to the building with Shadow walking behind. He looked behind him at that view and his face grew with nervousness.

"Uh..Green! I..I-"

"Shh! Wait!" Green halted Shadow with his arm, "I can hear footsteps.."

His ears twitched to pick up the sound he heard more clearly.

In a large empty room of the dojo, although placed far on the left side of the building, the Sword of Kokoro was set on it's risen stand. Vio walked in to the waiting Kota, bamboo katana in hand and dressed in their clothes of the dojo. This room was lit only by the sunlight coming in through the two long wooden-barred windows. They stood at each side of the room, facing each other.

"To wield the Sword of Kokoro, you must show it your skill against me using only your katana and your mind." Kota stated.

They both bowed to show their respect to each other, and then stood ready in their stance holding their katana. After a few moments of staring at each other in concentration, Vio was the first to move as he ran like a dart at Kota and attacked with his katana, only to get quickly blocked.

Vio didn't hesitate as he came back and quickly forward again as he attempted different ways of attack and dealing a hit.

"Over there! In that room!"

Green led Shadow as they ran over to the window, that was nearest Miyu's grave, and peered in. Inside they could see Vio fighting his father with fast katana manoeuvres.

"Vio! There he is!" Green whispered, "And that man he's fighting must be his father."

Shadow's eyes widened upon recognising Kota's face, "No way..!"


	9. Tears of good will

**To be United**

**Chapter 9: Tears of good will**

Green turned his head to Shadow in concern, "What is it?"

"I've..come here before.."

"..What happened? You look pretty worried about it."

"Well..About six or seven years ago, Ganondorf took Chibi Ganon and me here one night. Reason being he wanted that book Vio has, but the family didn't have a clue what he was talking about. So Ganondorf started a sword fight against Kota, using such brutal attacks. That was the first time Chibi Ganon and I witnessed a sword to cut so deeply, spilling blood, crying out in pain, and leaving scaring marks. His body fell to the floor and Ganondorf told Chibi Ganon to destroy his body. He was too scared to, so I stepped up. But then I saw him there, Vio was crying over his father, and I couldn't do it anymore. So then..." Shadow turned to that grave with Green also looking at it, "..Vio's mother dying of an incurable illness...That was Ganondorf's work."

One side of Green's face tensed up a little, before relaxing and looking to Shadow again, "Thank goodness Ganondorf can't do anymore harm to anyone. And you didn't follow his antagonistic orders, so you shouldn't be worried. You didn't do anything wrong that time, right?"

"Yeah, but..I'm worried I won't be forgiven..because I was seen to be on his side...And for a bit of time that night, I believed Kota was an enemy and had to be destroyed, even though I didn't understand why.."

Green paused, "Shadow..."

A louder sound of the two bamboo katanas colliding with each other alerted Green and Shadow as they watched the fight again with astonished eyes.

Kota had become more offensive as their battle went on. Vio's feet skidded back on the floor and he jumped back to avoid losing his balance. Kota immediately came to attack him, but Vio quickly dodged his attack as he moved to his side.

"An open spot!" Vio thought.

He quickly proceeded swinging his katana round to deliver a hit to his opponent. But Kota caught him by the corner of his eye and he switched his hands around on the handle of his katana, enabling him to quickly swing it round in a different direction. His katana came under Vio's before he could hit, and he tilted his katana up which sent Vio falling back. This move was too fast for him to counter as Vio fell back and landed on the floor. He then perked up as he felt Kota's katana tap his chest and he looked up to his father.

He smiled down at his son, "Looks like you still need somemore practice, son."

Vio smiled back as that katana was replaced with a hand and Kota pulled him up to his feet.

"What?! Vio-kun lost?!"

"Eh?" The father and son turned their heads to the window.

"Eep!" The two outside briefly panicked before ducking down to avoid being seen.

His smile came back to Vio's face, "They're two of my friends, Shadow-Chan and Green."

Kota called out to the window, "Hey! Meet me at the front door, you two!"

There was a pause before they replied, "OK.."

-------------------- --------------------

Kota opened the door to find Green and Shadow stood at the doorstep, "Ah, you must be two of the five heroes I presume."

Green rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah. Vio must have told you the long story, huh?"

Shadow peered into the doorway, "Uh, w-where's Vio-kun?"

"Oh, don't worry, he'll be out soon. He's just getting changed...Hm?" Kota noticed the bad wounds on Shadow's shoulder, arm and chest which were just barely covered with a scab-like coating, "Those wounds! If anything more touches those then the blood will break through! I'll have to fix them up for you!"

Kota grabbed Shadow's right shoulder and led him in as the boy panicked under his breath.

Green grinned, "Guess this is his chance to apologize." His head perked up as he then looked round behind him. He went over to the other side of the yard and looked out to the horizon, "..Blue..Red..You guys are much further out than here from Hyrule..But don't worry, we'll find you. You're not forgotten..I won't ever forget any of you.." Worry came about his face as he lifted himself into the air, "I..can't even see any land of Death Mountain..This place is so far out..." Green then hovered higher and higher into the sky to try and see over the seas to where he came from.

-------------------- --------------------

Shadow's wounds had been cleaned, treated and bandaged, just like Kota had learnt from Miyu. Shadow was sat by the table in the kitchen while Kota was finishing up stitching his tunic. The two swords of Chibi Ganon's were resting up against the table leg and his crown was held in Shadow's hands as he looked down to it. Shadow hadn't brought up that stormy night yet as his face was still full of nervousness.

Kota bit off the remaining thread and held Shadow's fixed tunic up, "OK, all done." He walked to and held it to him, "Here."

His head perked up, "Uh..!" Shadow then bowed his head down and began tying the crown round his neck, "Thankyou.."

Kota raised an eyebrow, "That thing you have there..it looks familiar.."

Shadow struggled under his breath for something to say, but he was too scared to answer.

He then pondered as he held his chin, "Now that I think about it, you seem familiar too..These black clothes, that purple hair..and your name is 'Shadow', isn't it?"

It was then that Shadow put his fists on his knees and bowed his head forward, "I'm sorry!! I was the one who stood on Ganondorf's side that night! I'm sorry I almost killed you if I didn't see your son!...I'm sorry Ganondorf killed Miyu!!" He was now seen shivering slightly in prevention of tears.

"...That's why the medicine and rest took the opposite effect.." Kota then looked to Shadow and he knelt down to his level as he put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, hey..It's alright. You did nothing wrong."

Shadow lifted his head to him, "Huh?"

"I know..that Ganondorf was using that chance to teach you what was 'right' at your young age. But I could see how scared you two looked. I could tell you didn't want to do anything like what you saw to anyone." Kota smiled, "You were forgiven for your past acts, right?"

Shadow paused before he smiled himself and took his tunic, "Yes."

-------------------- --------------------

Vio merrily jumped down the step at the front door, now dressed in his purple tunic and hat. He looked around for anyone until he looked up and found Green hovering high in the sky, looking out to the sea. He smiled at him before turning to and walking to his mother's grave.

He sat down infront of the grassy soil and looked at the blooming day lily before looking to her gravestone.

"Rest in Peace

Kokoro Miyu

T154 - T186

Like a goddess, she will rise up and help them all on their way."

"Mother.." He whispered.

Green made his way back down to the ground, he looked behind him and noticed Vio infront of that grave. Staying in respected silence, he walked up to him and stopped about five metres behind Vio.

He smiled, "Mother, did you see? We all beat Ganondorf together, as a team, and avenged you..."

He remembered him speak, _"I was the one who killed her!"_, and then how he felt her blood's temperature instantly drop.

Vio's face began to fill with grief from those unforgotten memories of her passing. His bottom lip quivered before his head fell forward as he cried. Tears were streaming down his face and dripping down to the ground, where his hands stayed clutched onto the thin grass infront of his knees.

He sniffled all he could to try and stop his tears as he spoke to her, "..Someone who is strong..can cry too, right?...Everyone's living on for you..Dad, me, all the students..and everyone of Strong Will Island..We're all staying strong for you.."

By now, Kota and Shadow had stepped out and were stood by Green. Smiles were on their faces as they listened to Vio, with tears almost coming to their eyes.

"..I'm sorry I've been away for so long..and I left Dad alone..but while I'm ever away..please watch over him..He needs your support more than anyone..." Vio sniffled and sobbed in his tears somemore, "..I won't forget you..Mu..mmy..."

He imagined and hoped that then, he could feel his mother's arms around him as he hugged her tight.

His body bowed down, "I love you!!"

A couple more steps forward he took towards Vio, and he held his hand round and underneath his chin as Green caught his tears in his palm. Vio's eyes opened to see his hand there, and he paused before turning his head round to Green. He stood up while doing so and a smile came back to him as his tears resided. Green hugged him tight as Vio wrapped his arms around him back.

Green smiled, "Vio.."

Vio looked up to see Shadow stood there too, smiling back at him.

Vio then grinned as he blushed slightly, "Green.."

-------------------- --------------------

It was now time for them to depart Strong Will Island for now and Kota knew why they had to go. Green and Shadow were stood by the top of the stairway as Vio was stood facing his father.

"Are you sure you'll be alright here on your own?" Vio asked, semi-worryingly.

He placed his hand on his son's head, "Don't worry, Vio. I'll be fine now that I know you're alright and standing strong in this world. I'll no longer fear you being taken away from me for no reason." Kota's smile grew, "And don't think I'll be alone. My new class will be starting soon. And Miyu will be watching over all of us, right?"

Vio nodded, "Right."

Kota then knelt down as they hugged each other a farewell.

"Vio-kun!"

"Come on! We can't waste time!"

Vio ran to his friends as Kota let him go, "Bye, son!"

He waved as he ran down the stairs, "Bye, Dad!"

Vio held onto Shadow's hand as they ran down, and Green reached back and gripped ahold of Shadow's other hand. He kept a smile on his face as Green felt stronger now he was also rejoined with Vio.

As they ran through the town, most of the townsfolk watched Vio in astonishment, asking him, "Vio! Where have you been? How did you get back here? Why are you going? We all missed you, Vio! When did you return?"

He waved back at them, "Don't worry! I'll come back again! I still need to win my fight for the Sword of Kokoro!"

When they got down to the surrounding beach, they stood at the shore facing south; the direction of Hyrule.

"We all need to call out for Jabun, Vio." Green told him.

"Right." He nodded.

They raised their left hands up and called out, "Jabun!"

It only took a couple of seconds until he came up to the surface infront of them.

Jabun appeared delighted, --Ah, Vio! I'm happy that you've gotten found!--

Vio bowed, "Hello! It's nice to meet you!"

Kota walked to the edge of the high cliff of Strong Will. He looked down proudly at his son and the others with him. Vio turned his head round and gave a final smile to his father before he was collected in that lantern of Jabun's who then dived back into the sea.

"Wow..Who would've ever thought that our son was a hero..." He lifted his chin up and smiled, "Have you been watching him, Miyu?"

Green's laughing could be heard for as soon as Jabun was swimming through the Great Sea, Vio held his arms around Shadow and planted his lips on his with a kiss as if they had been separated for years. From arriving at the bottom of Lake Hylia, Vio was told of this place, the Zora Domain, and their journey ahead of how the elements will lead them, all of which he easily understood.

When they got to the Elements' Sanctuary, Green and Shadow stood by their elements' columns as Vio walked up to his glowing one. He placed his left hand on it and the expected show of purple light took place. The small lights scattered from the statue before the light from it went into his hand, causing his element to glow brighter. Light rose from the ground and covered the entire column, giving it a purple glow. Vines decorated with flowers and plants then sprouted out from the statue and wrapped around Vio's arm, before going into him, becoming a part of his power.

After removing his hand, he quickly brought it back and gripped ahold of his new sword. The yellow blade of a thorn's texture was hidden as it was wrapped with vines and stems of different plants, with various small flowers dotted around the green life.

He smiled at his fine weapon, "The Earth Sword."

After opening his hand to let the sword retreat back into it, both of the columns left began to slowly flash their colours of blue and red. The three of them were briefly surprised as they looked back and forth to both of them glowing. But they didn't let much time stall them as they closed their eyes and placed their hands back on their shining statues.

"Oh, great winds.."

"Oh, great lights.."

"Oh, great earth.."

The three of them then said together, "Please guide us to the holders of water and fire!"

It was then that the wind began to blow in a south-westerly direction, and the clouds positioned themselves to let the sun shine down on their destination. The three of them turned to and ran round to the way they had to go. Green led them as they came to the top of a near-by hill and he stopped at the top to look out. Also being led by a path of blossomed trees, the light could be seen to end beyond the horizon.

Green looked out with slight worry, "Blue..and Red..they got sent so far away.."

His head then perked up and he looked round to his left and right to see Vio and Shadow's hands on his shoulders.

"We'll find them, Green." Vio said.

"We'll always be with you." Shadow added.

Green paused briefly before smiling at them and nodding. He then began to step back several paces with Vio and Shadow looking at him, blinking in confusion.

As he looked ahead, a smile of determination grew on his face, "Jump when I jump, OK?"

As soon as then, Green ran forward and jumped out from the top of the hill. As informed to, Vio and Shadow jumped too as soon as they saw his feet leave the ground. Before they knew it, they were being pushed with the wind in the air and were flying behind Green. Their faces lightened up in delight and Vio took hold of Shadow's hand as they flew on their way, high above the trees.

"With this air travel being the fastest way to go, we'll get there in no time!" Green happily announced.


	10. The Temple of Spiders

**To be United**

**Chapter 10: The Temple of Spiders**

Although they couldn't see their destination yet, the three boys were flying through the skies at a fast pace as Green lead them. He looked out, with a bright smile, and spotted three dots suddenly come up from the trees. They speedily came at him, blue and yellow patterned spider creatures that hovered with a fly's wings, and they each latched onto him.

"Yaaah! What the hell?!-"

He had little time to panic as one bit his neck, knocking him instantly unconscious. While taking Green back to where they came from, Vio and Shadow found themselves without wind anymore, and fell down to the trees below.

"Waaaaaah!!"

Thinking quickly, Vio pulled Shadow to him and wrapped his arms around him, keeping him close to his body. He also moved himself so he was below Shadow to break his fall. They braced themselves for landing on the ground, but luckily got caught by a branch's bed of leaves.

"...Phew.." They sighed in relief until that small movement caused the thin branch to snap, "Waaaaaah!!"

Vio's back hit the ground hard and his head sprang up in pain. It then fell back onto the ground with dizzy eyes.

Shadow opened his eyes and looked to him with worry, "Uwah! Vio-kun! Are you alright?!"

He snapped back to normal and smiled as his arms held him tighter, "As long as you are, Shadow-Chan."

He then kissed him on the nose and Shadow blushed and giggled to himself as he let himself roll off of Vio. They both sat up and looked at the huge jungle they were in.

"Woah..I didn't realise we were flying over a jungle." Shadow said.

Vio knelt forward and opened his book on the ground. Shadow leaned in closer to also see what he was flicking to.

"Hmm..Aha! These are the creatures that captured Green." Vio had gotten to the page with a picture of those creatures. "They're called 'Hovering Tektites'. They're spider monsters capable of flight and they hunt in small groups to find any kind of food for their chosen Queen."

Shadow whined under his breath from that one word, 'spider'. Vio didn't appear to notice as he closed his book and stood up while re-attaching it to his belt. He then held his hand down to Shadow as he helped him up to his feet.

Vio stepped forward and smiled back at him, "Come on, Shadow-Chan. We need to follow where he went and find Green."

He hesitated, "Uh..r...right!"

-------------------- --------------------

So they searched together, deep into the jungle. They looked behind trees and through bushes to try and find any traces of their leader.

"Green!! Green!! Green, where are you?! Green!!"

Vio pushed away some bushes and hanging vines, "Eh? Hey, Shadow-Chan! I think I've found it!"

"Huh?" Shadow ran to Vio and followed him through.

They found themselves stood infront of a huge stone temple, of which they could only see the door. It was over twice their height and had a huge image of a spider engraved on it.

"Wow..it's gotta be huge inside.." Vio calmly said.

Shadow whined, "I don't like the fact that there's a huge spider on the door.."

"Let's get inside."

Vio walked to the door with Shadow following shortly after his mind panicked briefly. They both pushed with all their might against one side of the door. After budging it slightly, the door swung open by itself as Vio and Shadow stepped cautiously back. Inside was almost pitch black, but they could make out a deep corridor going straight in.

Vio began walking in, "Let's go, Shadow-Chan!"

"Um..uh..but, Vio-kun!"

He stopped and turned his head to him, "Hm? You're not scared, are you?"

"Uh...y..yes..But-"

A bored expression came to Vio's face, "That's too bad. I need a man who's strong and brave." He then gestured his hand as if to sweep Shadow away, "We're through, Shadow."

His face became stunned as he stepped back to prevent from falling, "W-wha?! N..No! Vio-kun!..." Shadow then fell forward onto his knees in a lone spotlight, tears rolling down his cheeks like waterfalls, "It can't end like this! All because I'm too scared.."

"...Shadow-Chan? What are you doing?"

"Eh?" Shadow's head perked up as all that after they opened the door was an act of his imagination. He quickly got up to his feet and smiled cockily, "Oh, n-n-nothing! I was just thinking that.."

Shadow thought to himself, "If I'm scared, Vio-kun will think less of me! I need to show him that I can be brave here.."

He spoke up again, "..that I should lead the way! Eheheheheheh! Come on!"

At that, Shadow began walking in as Vio pondered to himself for a second before smiling and following his beloved.

-------------------- --------------------

They had made their way in quite deep now as the entrance was only seen as a small dot of light now.

"Hey, Shadow-Chan. It's getting pretty hard to see you. I think you should bring a light out."

He stopped in his tracks with an eager face, "Of course, Vio-kun!"

Shadow then ran forward a couple of paces, held his hand out and held out a big, bright light. His face instantly grew with fear as a huge spider was blocking the corridor in it's web right infront of Shadow. Intense shivers ran up and down his spine, and his screaming was transferred to his knees as they violently shook. As quick as a flash, he extinguished his light and cowered behind Vio.

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Quick!!"

Vio smiled calmly, "OK, Shadow-Chan."

He brought out his bow and pulled his arm back to form an arrow in position. After shooting it, he heard it pierce the spider as it screamed, and then pierce several others deeper into the corridor.

Vio withdrew his bow and looked ahead of him, "Sounds like there's more than one spider I killed."

Shadow retreated behind him a little more before Vio walked forward and he quickly followed. But Vio stopped and turned round after feeling something being stepped on below where that first spider was.

"Huh? What was that?" He asked.

Shadow pointed a light down to the ground where they saw a couple of rupees, "Eh? What's 20 rupees doing here?"

"They must have come from that spider." Vio explained as he put them into his rupee's sack, "Since we can't use force anymore, the monsters we defeat give out rupees instead."

"I see.."

"Come on. We need your light to go forward, Shadow-Chan."

"R..right!"

They both walked on again, Shadow pointing his bright light forward but keeping hold of Vio's shoulder and staying behind him slightly. Any rupees they found were collected into their rupee's sacks. When Shadow spotted a spider beginning to enter the light, he'd whine under his breath before yelling, "Kill it! Kill it!!" Vio would calmly bring out his bow and form and shoot an arrow which would be heard to pierce through more spiders behind the first one.

-------------------- --------------------

They had gone through a very long way now, as it was pitch black outside of Shadow's light.

Vio looked around in suspicion, "Hmmm..there haven't been any spiders in a long while now.."

"That's good, isn't it?!"

Just then, they heard a faint scuttling of a bug from the floor. Then another, and then another. The sound then began to multiply as many scuttling sounds were all they could hear.

They both looked down to the ground as Shadow lowered the light from his finger down. Their faces grew with horror and fear as they found the entire ground to be covered with thousands of tiny spiders, some crawling over their boots.

Even Vio whined under his breath from this unbelievably creepy sight for a second until he heard Shadow screaming at the top of his lungs and quickly bringing his hands above his head. Before he knew it, a humongous bomb was formed in his hands of about thrice his size.

Shadow yelled out as he threw the bomb, "I'm not scared!!!"

The bomb exploded in a huge cloud of light before it began to form into thousands of feathers which aimed and pierced into all of the spiders. Vio's face was in shock from this sudden reaction of Shadow's. He heard a further scuttle and quickly squished the last spider with his foot.

"W..wow, Shadow-Chan. That was some attack there."

He panted deeply before sighing in relief, "L..let's go before more spiders appear..." Shadow perked up, "Because! We don't want to waste any more time!"

Vio nodded, "Yeah, we need to find Green quickly. Come on, Shadow-Chan!"

He held onto Shadow's hand as they both ran on, Shadow holding out a light to lead them.

It wasn't too long until they came to some stairs leading up. At the top, they finally found an exit as the way decreased in darkness. They both ran in but quickly stopped from the magnificence and heat of this chamber.

Like the bottom of a volcano, this place was huge and heat spread all around the place as a massive pit of lava was in the middle. From looking up they could see the morning's sky through a thick mass of webbing.

Their eyes widened as they found him hanging high above the lava, tied up in the thick wedding, "Green!!"

Shadow called out to him, "Green!! Green?! We're down here!! Hey!! Is he still unconscious?"

Vio concentrated his eyesight on him to see him closer, "No, he's awake. But.." He pointed, "See the string holding him up there? One slight movement from him and it'll snap."

Green was being held by simply a single thread here. His face was frozen in concentration, almost holding his breath, and the closest he got to moving was twitching his eyebrows.

"Wait a second! Vio-kun, can't you just bring him down using some vines?"

"Good idea." He nodded.

Vio pointed his arms out and shot long vines from his hands which darted up to Green. But they didn't even make it half-way as they easily burned up.

He quickly disarmed the vines from himself before the burning reached him, "It's no use! It's so hot in here that the plant-life burns up!"

Shadow looked up to Green, "What are we going to do now?"

It was then that they began to look forward as they heard a monster's scream. There was a pause of dreaded silence before the monster burst out of the lava.

The giant scorpion sat in the lava and stared down at them as it roared again. It had many small legs compared to the two huge arms of which situated sharp, huge, fiercesome pincers. It had one eye with a luminous green cornea and a bright dark pink iris. It's entire body was covered with red-tattooed armour.

"Queen Gohma!!" They both exclaimed.


	11. A Successful Way to the Clocktown

**To be United**

**Chapter 11: A Successful Way to the Clocktown**

Since she had her attention on Vio and Shadow, Queen Gohma decided to catch them for her food. She fiercely swung one of her pincers round at them and they jumped back as they just barely dodged the attack. She didn't wait long until she attacked again, her pincers swinging at them as they jumped and ducked to avoid these brutal attacks. Any attacks thrown at her would just bounce right off of her armour.

Green could feel her movements below him, but he refrained himself from gulping; his mind panicked, "Oh, God! Please don't jog me! Ooooohh, what a great ending for me! I'll either be fried or scorpion food!"

Shadow threw a light kunai to briefly knock one of Gohma's pincers away, "She must think we're her food!"

"Aim for her eye! It must be her weak point!" Vio got out his bow but the arrow he formed instantly burned away, "W-wha?! Aw, man! Anything I try will just burn up! And I can't risk bringing my sword out! I'm at such a disadvantage here!"

"I'll handle it, Vio-kun!" Shadow managed to aim and throw a light kunai at her eye, but it just bounced right off, "N..no! No way!"

"Damn! I guess that's how she can go underneath the lava with her eye unharmed!"

"How are we going to defeat her now? She has no weak points!"

Tears began to sprout from his eyes as for once Vio couldn't help or think of anything, "I..I don't know! She's invincible against us!"

"Watch out, Vio-kun!" Shadow quickly dived at Vio to bring him to the ground as a pincer had come swinging at him, "Vio-kun, we can't give up now. We still need to defend ourselves."

Queen Gohma roared again as she continued to attack them, so they sprang up to their feet and dodged in different directions. Vio had come round far enough that he noticed some ancient text on the wall behind Gohma, opposite the door.

"Huh? A Hylian inscription?" Vio read it out as Shadow kept Queen Gohma distracted, "'I apologize in advance to anyone who happens to get caught up in my daughter's rage. She gets angry easily whenever she doesn't get what she wants. But the following is a list of steps to do as this will instantly calm her by sending her straight to sleep'..." Vio looked through the instructions of mainly a stick-person showing different moves. Half of his face cocked up a smile as he sweat-dropped, "N..no way!"

Vio ran back to him, "Hey, Shadow-Chan!"

Shadow threw three light kunai at once to knock Queen Gohma's pincer back.

"Follow what I do, OK?"

Just before she attacked them again, Queen Gohma's eye widened in curiosity as she saw them stood next to each other, looking up at her.

They kicked their feet as they sang, "Kick, kick, to the left. Kick, kick, to the right.." Then they raised their left knee to the opposite side as they clapped their hands by the side of their head, "Now when I clap my hands like this.." They stepped around on the spot, "You'll close your eye and sleep tight.." Finally, they waved their hands out to her, "Night night!"

From that, Queen Gohma began to yawn as she then rested down, leaning on the ground, and fell straight to sleep.

Vio's face lightened up, "It worked!"

Shadow smiled delightfully at him, "We did it, Vio-kun!"

He looked up to him, "Now to get Green down."

"Right."

They yelled up to him, "Green!! Hey, Green!! It's safe to move now!! Green!!"

But he didn't even twitch a single muscle as Green was still in concentration and refused to let anything move him.

"Hmm.." They pondered.

"I know!" Vio's head perked up before he whispered something in Shadow's ear, who nodded in response.

They then yelled out louder, "Snakes!! Snakes!!"

Green suddenly alerted up, "Snakes!? Where?!" This caused the thread of the webbing to snap, "Waaaaaah!!"

Vio quickly ran over and on top of the sleeping Gohma's back, and he caught Green in his arms.

"Sorry, that was the only way to get you down."

"Don't ever scare me like that again.."

But Queen Gohma had felt him run on her back, which angrily woke her up. She came back up and roared again, waving her pincers in a stretch. Vio quickly ran and jumped off of her back and onto the ground behind her. From being the only one she saw, her attention was set on Shadow as she proceeded to attack him. She swung her pincers at him at a faster rate as he dodged and countered her attacks with light kunai.

Meanwhile, Vio was knelt behind Green as he was trying to pull the webbing off him, "It's no use! It's way too thick!"

"Come on! You can do it, Vio!"

Shadow noticed Vio struggling to set Green free, so he aimed and threw a light kunai, which pierced right through the webbing.

Green pulled the rest off of him, "Alright!"

"Good job, Shadow-Chan!"

But while Shadow's attention was on Vio and Green, Queen Gohma took this chance as she screamed and swung one of her pincers down on him.

"Waaaah!"

"Shadow-Chan!?"

Vio and Green looked to him and found Gohma's pincer right on top of Shadow. She was now trying to pull it out as it was lodged in the ground from the pressure of her attack. Shadow was stuck in the archway of her pincer, lying on the ground on his back with little space to move.

An idea sprang to Vio's mind, "Shadow-Chan! Hold that pincer down!"

"Right!" He obeyed as he wrapped his arms around it and held the pincer down on him.

Vio and Green got up to their feet and ran infront of Gohma. He stopped as Green stood next to him.

"Green, follow my lead."

"OK."

Queen Gohma looked down to them and stopped in her actions as she watched that song and dance again.

"Kick, kick, to the left.

Kick, kick, to the right.

Now when I clap my hands like this,

You'll close your eye and sleep tight.

Night night!"

As expected, she yawned again before slumping down and falling asleep.

Shadow sighed in relief before sliding forward on his back to come out of the pincer's arch. He sat up and found Vio holding his hand down to him to help him up to his feet. They didn't risk speaking up so they got out of there quickly with the help of Green's wind.

The outside walls of this room of the temple where high and slanted like a volcano. The rest of the temple before it was long and thick.

Green skidded down the edge and into the forest, followed by Vio as he ran forward to break himself on the ground. Shadow came down after but suddenly froze on one foot as his face instantly grew with fear, for those three Hovering Tektites hovered infront of him.

There was a short pause before he emitted a high-pitched scream and quickly gripped onto and swung his sword round, destroying them into rupees. He couldn't hold it in any longer as tears could be seen at his eyes with his lips quivering. While his Light Sword came back into his hand, Shadow let his weak knees fall as he sniffled ashamedly.

"I'm sorry, Vio-kun!" Shadow began to confess, "I was scared all along! I wasn't brave at all! I couldn't help being frightened by all those awful spiders!" He looked down to the ground in shame, "I was afraid that you wouldn't be impressed at all and wouldn't like me anymore.."

He then felt his hands being lifted and he looked up to see Vio knelt on one knee infront of him, holding his hands in his and looking into his eyes romantically.

"Where on earth did you get that idea from? I've always loved you, Shadow-Chan, and I always will. We help each other to be brave together."

His tears appeared to be replaced with his face blushing as Shadow smiled again, "O..oh, Vio-kun.."

Green grinned to himself with his hands resting behind his head, "Just like a love story's perfect, romantic ending." He then noticed a gap in the jungle's trees and smiled from what he saw, "Guys! I can see the blossomed trees again!"

After collecting the rupees from the Hovering Tektites, Vio and Shadow followed Green as he ran through. They came out of the jungle and were surrounded by the normal trees. They were stood in a long clearing as there was a soft-soiled road between the herds of trees, with the paths of blossomed trees either side of it.

The three of them peered down each end of the road with both views looking almost identical.

"Guys! I can see something where the light's leading us!" Shadow pointed.

They both looked round, "Huh?"

"Oh, yeah.." Vio said, "It looks like the very top of a clock tower."

"A clock tower.." Green pondered to himself.

"So, Green, can you fly us the rest of the way there?" Shadow asked him.

"I wish I could, but carrying us with the wind for so long drains a lot of my energy."

"It must have taken a lot from you especially since there's the lack of two of us." Vio added.

Green's ears perked up before looking down the road of where they came from. He heard and began to see a small pickup truck driving in their direction.

Green smiled eagerly, "Guys! I have an idea!"

Talon was the one driving that small dark turquoise truck with Ingo sitting next to him, pouting as usual. They drove past the spot where Green, Vio and Shadow were no longer stood. Just after it, they felt a large bump and a thud from the back of their truck.

"Hm? What was that?" Talon calmly asked.

Ingo looked round and peered through the window to see the back of their truck, where there were a few large jars of Lon Lon Milk and now a very lumpy blanket with a black shoe poking out.

He raised an eyebrow, "Looks like some kids have decided to hitch a ride." Ingo then quickly looked to his brother, "But you better check it out, Talon!"

"Alright, alright.."

So Talon stopped the truck and got out to investigate. He walked round to the back and pondered for a second before reaching for the poking-out foot. Underneath the blanket, the three boys were lying low, grinning at each other.

Shadow suddenly felt a grip on his ankle before he was pulled back, "Waaah! Help me!" He then turned his head round in fear and looked up to Talon.

"..Shadow?" Talon then looked to see Green and Vio peering out of the blanket, "Hey..didn't you kids stay at the farm once?"

-------------------- --------------------

The three were now sat up in the back of the small truck as it drove on again. Green was on one side and Vio with his arms wrapped around Shadow were on the other side.

"Thanks again for letting us ride along with you!" Green happily said to the two farmers.

"You're heading for where the light's pointing down to, right?" Shadow asked.

"Yep!" Talon replied, "The light's shining on the Clocktown of Darumina like it's being blessed!"

Green's head perked up, "The Clocktown of Darumina?! Guys, isn't that where Red's parents came from?"

"That's right, Anju and Kafei.." Vio remembered.

"Hang on a second!" Shadow said, "This place we're being lead to is where Red most likely grew up.." He looked up to Vio, "Strong Will Island is where you grew up..And where I was found, near the castle of darkness, is the place where I grew up with Chibi Ganon and Ganondorf. So that means..that the places we were sent to after the fight are.."

Green clicked his fingers, "Are where we had our happiest childhood memories!"

Shadow clicked his fingers back at him, "Bingo!"

"Where did you wake up, Green?" Vio asked, "Kokiri Forest?"

Green smiled in reminiscence, "No. I was near the fountain outside of Hyrule Castle.."

_Known then as Link, he was newly 10 years old. Him and his father were practicing techniques by Hyrule Castle's fountain. The young Link was holding a bow and arrow and wearing his new green hat his grandma had given to him._

_"OK, son. When you grow up, you're going to become one of Hyrule Castle's knights. If you gain enough skill, you may even become General like me! Now.." He knelt down to his level and pointed to a wooden target, "Pull the arrow back and aim it for the centre, OK?"_

_The young boy nodded, "OK!"_

_The General got back up to his feet and stood behind Link, by the fountain's ledge, "You can do it, son! Just keep it steady."_

_"Right."_

_Link set the arrow in position and pulled back, aiming for the centre. With this large bow, his arms wobbled slightly._

_It wasn't long until he shot the arrow at the target, his aim ending up being a bit too high. The arrow bounced off the top of the target, then bounced off a tree branch, and shot down at the General. He fell back onto the fountain's ledge as the arrow struck just an inch below his crutch._

_Link turned to him, "Was that too far off?"_

_His father whined, "No..You just about missed.."_

_-------------------- --------------------_

_"OK, so the bow and arrow weapon isn't suited for you. But that's alright, we'll find your skill in something else." The General knelt down, holding his long sword infront of him, "Now, I want you to swing your sword at mine as hard as you can. Don't hold back."_

_"OK.." Link stepped closer to him and swung his smaller sword for his size, "Hyaaah!"_

_The General blocked easily with his sword as Link kept attacking with his sword in different ways._

_"Dad..am I doing good?"_

_He smiled, "Son, you'll be a pro."_

"Hmmm.." Green pondered, "If Blue's at the Clocktown too..then does that mean he grew up at the same place Red did?"

"You're right. Maybe they knew each other before holding onto the 'Four Sword'." Vio suggested.

"Hey, you three! Look ahead!" Talon called to them, "You can see the big clock now!"

"Huh?" The three boys knelt up and looked over to see the humongous clock of the clock tower coming over the horizon, "Wow.."

Green's eyes began to feel weary, and he slumped back down at where he sat. Vio and Shadow also sat back down and looked at Green trying to refrain from closing his eyes.

"Guys, we'll...we'll find them, right? Blue and Red are definitely there...right?"

"Don't worry, Green, we will. They'll be there." Vio reassured.

Shadow smiled, "Green hasn't slept in a long time. He swore to himself that he wouldn't rest until we were all re-united again."

Vio smiled too, "Sure sounds like something he'd say. Green has the strongest determination out of all of us."

Green was already sound asleep; dreaming, hoping, and waiting.


	12. The Neglected Orphan

**To be United**

**Chapter 12: The Neglected Orphan**

The tragic story of these children resides in the Clocktown of Darumina. It was a huge town, where small businesses thrived and families lived together. This town wasn't known for doing anything great or special, except for being a home to many people. Major changes rarely happened at this place, but one thing would always stay the same; their magnificent clock tower which stood proudly in the centre of the Clocktown.

It was coming past lunch time with the sun shining splendidly. At this time a daily occurrence happened, where a young boy of about 9 years old would be chased by half the staff of a baker's shop.

His clothes were full of dirt, patches, rips, and stitches. He wore a sleeveless dark blue jacket over a thin blue long-sleeved shirt. His dull blue trousers were tied up with a thin rope and he also wore brown shoes. His red cap currently shadowed his face. The boy's skin held various dirty patches and his blonde hair was always in a messy state.

The bakers chasing him would yell and riot at him as they knew he had stolen one piece of their warm, fresh gold. The boy clutched the loaf of bread in his arms tightly; he wasn't going to let go of this easily.

He ran along the paving, but also heard the running footsteps behind him getting closer. He knew he needed to escape them quickly, and found the way when looking over to the road.

He took a sudden turn left and ran like a dart across the road. It didn't slow down but beeped at him as the boy ran right infront of an oncoming van. The bakers stopped and watched the van pass, almost going over him. He appeared to have disappeared from their sights, so they retreated back to the shop they came from, feeling annoyed from this usual failure.

The boy had hidden behind a dustbin, just over his size, in an alleyway. He looked back to see those bakers given up on him once more.

A smile perked up his face, "We don't just want this, we need it."

He then ran deeper into the alleyway, making his way through the shadowed paths behind buildings.

In the space behind a place of a minor, rusty business, where the empty boxes and barrels would gather, eight young children were waiting there, their stomachs rumbling in their hunger. Their cheap clothes were ragged and worn through. Their skin and hair was mildly dirty, and some of them had plasters over small wounds on their knees, arms and faces.

Their faces lightened up as they heard that boy's voice, "Hey!!"

He crawled through a hole in the fence that blocked them off. As he stood back up, he lifted his cap from his eyes to show his smiling face of dirty cheeks and light blue eyes.

The children happily ran to him, "Blue! You're back!"

He didn't let his smile leave his face as Blue began ripping the bread into pieces and sharing it out to each of them, "You're in luck. The bread's still a little warm this time."

All the kids there were two or three years younger than him, so they all looked up to Blue like he was a trustworthy big brother. He was the one who made sure they were safe and he always thought of them first as he always gave himself the smallest piece of food.

After they had finished eating gratefully, the door of the back of the building opened out to them.

A man's voice yelled out to them, "Hey, you kids! Get in here! Someone wants to take one of ya to a new home!"

None of them hesitated as they happily ran inside. They all collected themselves into the pen where they stood and waited to be chosen, Blue standing at the back. Beside them stood a desk where the owner stood behind. Always holding a cigarette in his mouth above his poorly shaven chin, this man only cared about the business part of his job and didn't claim to be responsible for the childrens' safety, only to sell them. The only light shining into this small orphanage was the sunlight through the windows at the front.

"So, which would you like?" He asked the customer.

"Well, me and the wife have been talking, and we'd like to have a daughter."

He gestured his hand to show them to him, "Well, take your pick. I've got five."

The customer glanced at each girl, seeing all of them look up to him with eager, smiling faces. A smile perked up his face as he finally looked at and pointed to the girl with long brown hair.

"I'll take her! The smallest girl!"

Her face lightened up in delight, "Me?"

"Lessee, that's Hannah.." The owner then held out his hand, "She'll cost 600 rupees."

"Done!" The man placed a small sack of rupees in his palm.

A door of the pen was opened and the customer knelt down as Hannah stepped out to him.

He held out his arms, "Hey, Hannah. I'm your new Dad."

She hesitated for a moment before she happily ran into his arms, "Daddy!"

He lifted her up as he stood up, "Come on, let's go meet your new Mum."

She eagerly nodded, "OK!"

As they left, Hannah waved goodbye to all the other kids, who waved back at her, calling out their goodbyes. They were suddenly interrupted as the door to the pen was slammed shut. The owner then forced them back outside through the back door.

"Listen you lot, I'm going out to lunch. Find a way to entertain yourselves as long as you don't get lost."

He then shut the door and went out, leaving an 'Out to Lunch' sign on the front door. The children were left there, clueless, until they turned to Blue in concern.

"Blue, you've been stuck here longer than any of us. Aren't you sad that you weren't picked this time?" One of the girls worryingly asked him.

He smiled, "Not really. If I go, then you'll find it so hard to find food for yourselves. I'd rather have you all find a new home before me." He noticed them still feeling a little down in concern for him, "Hey, let's keep those spirits high, eh? How about we go play some football?"

Their faces lightened up as they all cheered. So Blue led them all through the alleyways, unseen, and to the park near the centre of town. Their way would lead them to a huge abandoned field with pale grass. A football pitch could still be made out and they played with the old football that they found in the empty changing rooms.

This field was blocked off from the rest of the park with many thick bushes and a high wired fence. On the other side was a play area with slides, monkey-bars, and swings for young children. There were also several family picnic benches nearby, and the rest of the huge park further beyond. The Hibana family of three were currently having a picnic at one of the round tables.

The mother, Anju, had short reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a white shirt, with the sleeves rolled over her elbows, underneath a sleeveless buttoned red shirt. She also wore a long blue skirt, with white patterning near the bottom, and red high-heeled shoes.

The father, Kafei, had long bluish-purple hair and brown eyes. He wore a collared white shirt, with blue patterning near the edges, under his brown and purple vest. He also wore a black belt, dark brown trousers, brown shoes, and a pendant round his neck.

Their cute child of 9, who was small for his age, had soft blonde hair and light blue eyes. He wore a long white shirt, which was blue around the edges, darker blue trousers and trainers. His brown teddy bear was sitting next to his lunch.

He finished munching down the last sandwiches from his paper plate, "OK! I'm done! Please please please can I go play now?"

"Well, you must sure have enough energy from all you've eaten." Kafei commented.

Anju smiled, "OK, sweetie. You can go play now."

"Yatta!" The young boy collected his teddy and hopped down before running to the play area.

"Red! Be careful!" Anju yelled out.

Red waved back, "Don't worry! My teddy bear that Daddy gave me will protect me!"

Kafei placed his hand on her's, "You worry too much, honey."

Red climbed up onto one of the swings, and swung happily with his teddy in his lap.

Back at the kids' football game, a ginger kid had the ball and was defending it marvellously as he dribbled it down the pitch. He then gave a mighty kick and the football went flying high through the air. The girls yelped and cowered while the boys watched in awe.

"Wow, Nick! That kick was amazing!"

"Heheh..it did go a little high, didn't it?" He smugly replied.

Blue ran after it, "Don't worry! I'll get it!"

"Swing! Swing! Lalala, swing!" Red happily sang.

He was suddenly interrupted as the football came flying at him and hit him at the back of his head, knocking him off the swing.

Red lifted himself off the ground, "Ow ow ow.." He then noticed the football sitting infront of him, "Huh? Where did that football come from?" He got up to his feet, picked his teddy bear up and then picked up the football, "I should deliver this back. Someone's now lost it. Now, let's see.." Red looked around and turned to where it came from, "It hit the back of my head, so it must have come from somewhere through those bushes!"

So Red ran into the bushes, his teddy bear tucked behind his arm. He looked around as he walked through with bushes surrounding him. He was suddenly bumped into by Blue running out of one of the bushes, and Red yelped as he stepped back.

"Uh! I'm sorry, kid." Blue then picked up his teddy which had fallen to the ground, "Hey, did you drop this?"

"Oh! Yes!"

He smiled, "Ah, you found our football!"

Red smiled sweetly and held it out to him as Blue took the football back and handed him his teddy.

His face lightened up as he looked at his teddy bear, "Thankyou!"

"Thanks a lot, kid! See ya!" Blue then ran back through the bushes.

"Hey, wait! You didn't tell me your name, I was hoping we could be friends.." Red then turned back and ran through.

"Mummy! Daddy!" He ran out of the bushes and back up to their picnic table, "I met a boy who I haven't seen before!"

"Well, there are a lot of children living in this town, sweetie."

Red climbed back up onto his seat, "But this boy was different! When I was on the swings, a ball hit the back of my head.."

Kafei began feeling around his head.

"..so I decided to go give it back and I bumped into him in the bushes. His clothes looked really old because they were dirty and patchy and-Ow!!" Red reached for the back of his head.

His father grinned, "Looks like I've found a bump!"

"Ow ow ow! It hurts!"

"It'll be alright, Red. We've got some cream at home that'll heal that bump right up." Anju reassured.

"Then let's get home quick! Please please please? Ow!!" The young boy panicked.

-------------------- --------------------

As an orphan, Blue's life was challenging, but he managed to live through it day by day. He'd steal all the food he can each day to decently feed the other children from the orphanage. Every few days they would show-case themselves and one child would be picked to become part of a family. Blue would always put on his brightest smile, but the closest he ever got would just be a quick glance.

People would judge and comment to themselves, "That boy's skin looks so filthy! I heard he's a thief, how despicable! 'Blue'?! That's such an awful name!"

Blue had just gone out to get food for the last child and himself. But after being gone for not too long, that last boy was picked, and lead away to his new home. He looked back worryingly at that empty space, and knew Blue was going to return only to be alone.

The owner parted the cigarette from his lips and blew out the smoke gathered in his mouth, "No-one's going to pay 900 rupees for a kid that filthy. Looks like this petty business is over." He flicked his cigarette to the ground, "Atleast I've made a good haul out of it."

-------------------- --------------------

Blue was walking ashamedly down the pavement to the orphanage, for all he had managed to steal was a small bun. He lifted his head up and his eyes widened as he gasped under his breath, dropping the bun to the ground. Large planks of wood were plastered across the entrance of the orphanage with 'CLOSED DOWN' painted in black paint.

"Wha...what the? It's...gone..? What..about..me...?"

He knew he had no chance of being taken to a new home now, so Blue resided in the alleyway next to what used to be that orphanage. He'd try to steal food for himself, but it became harder and harder for him to get anything as security of where he tried got tighter. As his failures increased, Blue resorted to knocking over dustbins and searching in the foul-smelling rubbish. Any food he found was mouldy, but he forced himself to eat it, struggling against the vile taste.

Blue would spend most of his time just sat against the wall of the alleyway near the pavement. He'd leave a can out incase anyone was generous enough to spare just anything, but he never kept his hopes too high. As people passed, he'd hear their mutters of disgust, but he didn't look up to them from feeling too weak. He held onto his rumbling stomach and felt a couple of tears drip from his eyes.

"Blue?"

He looked up to see a young girl from the orphanage stood there. She had dark eyes and black hair tied in two long braids. She had clean skin and also wore new clothes.

"Jessica?"

"Blue, what happened to you?"

"The orphanage closed down before I could get picked. Now I've got nowhere, I'm stuck like this."

Jessica looked around, "I'm sorry I can't help you. My mum would get mad.." She then reached into the paper bag she carried and held out a cookie to him, "Here, take it. It's my last one."

Blue could feel the drool piling up in his mouth as he proceeded to reach for it, "Thankyou..."

"Jessica!" Her mother quickly pulled her arm back as she forced Jessica to walk away with her, "Don't give anything of yours to him! He doesn't deserve it if he has no family!"

Blue watched them walk away, and heard Jessica arguing back and crying.

-------------------- --------------------

The dark night came and the streets became cold and empty. Blue peered into his can to find a cigarette butt and a rusty, bronze coin of the lowest possible currency. He picked it out and, as suspicious as it looked, he bit it, only to find it to be a fake.

He stared at this mockery for a second before he gritted his teeth, clenched his fists and angrily threw it at the empty road. Blue then brought his knees up to his chest and cried in his folded arms as he felt the rain on his shoulders.

"I hate...I hate everyone...on this whole damn planet."


	13. From Fire to Rain

**To be United**

**Chapter 13: From Fire to Rain**

Hibana Red; he lived in such a happy life. He had wonderful parents who brought him up well, and a warm home where he would sleep such cosy nights with his teddy bear.

Red was sitting in the living room that evening infront of the lit fireplace, with lit candles on either side. He sat on the soft rug while hugging and playing with his teddy.

He happily sang to himself, "I'm so warm! Teddy bear's warm! We're so warm and snug, as a bug!"

A small moth wandered in and started to flutter near a candle's flame.

"Uwah!" Red tried to bat it away with his hand, "Go away! Go away! Go away, scary moth!"

The flame of the candle caught onto the end of his long sleeve. The young boy panicked and yelped upon noticing this, so he rapidly shook his arm to try and blow out the flame. Shaking it caused smaller flames to dart out and attach to the sofas, the curtains, the carpet, and begin to spread as the fire grew. Among his panic, he found his teddy bear to have caught a small flame, so Red instantly shook it about to get the fire extinguished. More smaller flames spread on more of the furniture and began to crawl up the wooden beams of the house.

With only small, black, burnt marks on his shirt sleeve and teddy bear, Red sighed in relief before being struck with terror as he watched the now massive flames begin to engulf the room and surround him. The fire had crawled it's way up to the ceiling by now and was well on it's way to the rest of the house. Red sat there, shaking helplessly in fear, clutching ahold of his teddy bear tightly as he stared out with tears and horror. His sniffling and breathing quickened as it speedily became hotter from the growing flames.

He finally gained the breath to yell out, "MUMMY!! DADDY!! FIRE!!!"

From immediate response, they came darting down the stairs. They froze at the bottom from seeing the fire hiding the living room's entrance.

Anju was in complete shock as she held her hands over her mouth, "Red!!"

Kafei didn't let himself hesitate as he ran straight into the fire.

"Kafei!!"

The intense flames he ran through caused the edges of his clothes to set alight, but Kafei didn't let anything stop him from reaching his son. When he found him in that space, Red alerted his attention up to him, with tears falling from his eyes.

"Daddy! I'm sorry!"

Kafei picked him up in his arms, "Don't worry, Red. You're gonna be alright."

He ran back through to his wife, protecting Red from the flames with all he had. Anju smiled a relief as Kafei handed him into her arms. Kafei then looked straight above him from hearing a loud crack and he watched part of the support beam in flames fall down to him.

He quickly pushed Anju to the stairs, "Hurry! Run!"

She pressed her son's head against her chest and proceeded to run up from hearing Kafei's scream of pain as the heavy flames and wood crushed him. Although he couldn't see it, Red dreaded and knew what had happened to his father.

Anju ran the only clear way down the upstairs hall. But she was suddenly startled and fell forward to the ground, causing Red to fly further forward, as some of the ceiling crumbled and hit hard on her back. As more pieces of the ceiling began to fall, it began to hit and burn through her skin.

Red managed to sit up and look to his mother with tearful eyes, "M..mummy.."

She lifted her weak head to him, keeping her motherly smile on her face, "Red..we'll always love you...Don't forget that..our dear son..."

He began to reach for her, "M..mummy...Mummy!?"

Her eyes grew heavy before her head fell forward. It was then that part of a support beam alight tumbled down from above, causing the flames to grow and entirely engulf the fainted Anju. Red clutched ahold of his teddy bear tight with both arms, watching the flames in horror.

In total fear and sadness, his voice shivered, "M..mummy...-Aaah!!"

The window behind him, at the end of the hall, suddenly shattered, causing the small shards of glass to fly over the frightened boy. Red then felt a man's arms wrap around him and lift him up.

"Don't worry, kid. I'm gonna save you."

A night's street was lit by the intense flames of the house. Outside situated fire engines with fire fighters trying to stop the fire with water from the thick hoses. The fire fighter who saved him was carrying Red down a ladder to safety.

The boy cried out while pulling on his coat, "What about my Mummy and Daddy?! Why won't you save my Mummy and Daddy?!"

"I'm sorry, kid. But it's too late for them now."

Red knew the truth, even though he couldn't hear the man's reply over his crying.

As he carried Red down, a police car drove up to the scene and the driver stepped out. The fire fighter carried Red over and sat him in the middle of the back seats.

Carelessly leaning on the open car door, he asked the policeman, "You got somewhere to take this kid? The orphanage's no more, y'know."

He yawned, "Yeah. We've got a couple on hold. They'll take him in."

As they chattered amongst themselves, Red looked out through the front car window, where through the showering raindrop-stained glass, he watched his own home burn up in it's humongous flames. He shook his head as his eyes welled up with tears and began rolling down his cheeks.

Red then buried his eyes in his hands and cried, "No...No! No!...Why..?!"

The night's winds began to grow stronger, as the teddy sitting by his side got picked up and blew out, to the streets.

The boy quickly noticed as he scrambled out of the car, "No, wait! Come back!"

As he jumped out without notice, the car door was closed, and the fire fighter joined the others by the fire engines while the driver of the car got back in himself.

His teddy bear was dragged about and blown away further over the soaking pavements by the strong winds. Red desperately chased after it in the pouring rain, his feet splashing into the many puddles. He'd occasionally trip over, but from seeing his teddy bear blow further away, Red would quickly get up again and keep running on it's trail.

The wind decided to slow for a bit as the teddy bear rested on the wet pavement. Red finally caught up to it and wrapped it tight in his arms. As he stood back up, he worryingly looked around. He had been lead down many winding, empty streets, deeper into the Clocktown. Red looked up to the dim-lighted lampposts and the cloudy sky. Endless rain continued to pour down and soak the child, raindrops rolling down his cheeks with his tears.

His breathing quickened as he, more frantically, looked around, "N..No! I..I'm..lost!"

Red slowly walked along the pavement, making his way to nowhere. He sniffled in tears and silently cried while keeping his teddy bear tight in his arms.

His right ear was the first to perk up as Blue lifted his head from hearing that child's crying of grief. He turned his head and watched him slowly walking alone on the pavement furthest away from him.

"..Poor...kid..."

The strong wind began to pick up again as Red tried to brace himself. But he found himself clutching ahold of the nearest lamppost as the sudden wind grew stronger. It managed to pick up his teddy bear again as it drifted out of his arms and to the road.

As Red quickly lifted his head, he saw his teddy speedily heading towards a street gutter, "N-no! Teddy!"

Just before it slid into the wide gap to the deep sewers, the teddy bear was saved. Crouched down on the kerb, Blue had grabbed ahold of the teddy bear's body, refraining the wind from taking it any further.

His lifted his head to the frightened boy across the wide street. While looking into his gaze, Red proceeded to run across the road to the saviour.

Blue's attention was quickly diverted as the headlights of a speeding car could be seen. His pupils thinned in dread as it came closer as fast as a dart. Blue quickly got up to his feet and ran to the smaller child as fast as he could go. It all happened in slow motion as he got to him. Blue reached his arms out and pulled Red to him. The car never slowed as it raced on it's way, leaving the street empty again.

Blue looked down to the child in his arms. He shivered and sniffled as Red grasped ahold of Blue's clothing tightly. Blue paused from this new feeling of care he had obtained for this kid. But he didn't wait long as he began to lead Red back to the alleyway.

"Come on. We need to get out of this rain."

They both sat down against the alleyway's wall with heavy rain coming down on them. Red clutched tightly onto his teddy bear while Blue kept his arms around Red to defend him from the rain. The wind blew stronger, and Red clutched tighter. He then looked up to Blue as he held his patchy cap on Red's head.

Blue brought a smile to his face, "Hold onto him tight, OK?"

It was then that the rain and wind became even worse as hail also began to fall. Blue continued to protect Red all he could with his body, keeping him close to him. He then noticed that small fence behind the orphanage collapsing from this harsh weather, and discovered the boxes and barrels still discarded there.

Blue began to lead Red to them, "Come on, we've gotta get under some shelter."

They made their way into a huge wooden box of a spacious inside. They were now sheltered from the rain as they sat there, fully soaked. Blue sat against the side and began to wring his clothes out. He stopped from looking up to Red, clutching ahold of his teddy bear behind his knees with his sniffling becoming worse.

"...Hey, kid. What happened to ya? What caused you to walk out onto the streets on a night like this?"

Refraining from holding it back any longer, tears finally escaped him as Red let his head fall onto Blue's lap and cried, tears streaming down his face.

"I did it! I started that fire! And the fire killed them..The fire killed my Mummy and Daddy..They died because of me!! It was all my fault!! It was all my fault!!"

Blue looked down to the boy crying on him in deep sympathy. He wrapped his arms around him for comfort and pulled him up to him slightly.

He looked out to the rain as a smile crept onto his face, "You were lucky."

Red looked up to him, "Huh?!"

"For a time, you had a mum and dad, right? I never did. Right after my birth I was thrown onto the streets like I was a horrible mistake. It was because of me that an orphanage opened up, but now it's closed for good since I was the last kid left. I'm not wanted into any family."

He broke a smile, as Red rested his head onto Blue's stomach, "If I'd known, we would've taken you in. And you could've been..my big brother.."

Red's eyes began to feel weary as he closed them to get to sleep, but he carried on crying. Blue looked down to him and gently rubbed his back to help cease his crying. Blue stayed awake until he knew Red was asleep, and he got to sleep himself. They both slept well that night as they both had someone to hold onto.


	14. To be a Big Brother

**To be United**

**Chapter 14: To be a Big Brother**

The next morning, the sun shined bright in the cloudless sky. Shops and roads were already busy, as like the bakers' the boy was spying on. Blue, without his cap or jacket on, hid in the closest alleyway to the sweet-smelling business. A focused look was in his eyes as he watched the customers go in and out.

"I need to steal that good bread again. He doesn't deserve any of that crap from the rubbish bins. That kid needs to be treated well. He's counting on me." Blue noticed how packed it was getting inside the shop, "But I can't get in, it'll be hard getting out...Huh?"

He noticed a woman, with her warm, fresh loaf of bread in a paper bag, walking out of the bakers' and down the street in his direction.

His mind alerted him, "My chance!"

Blue quickly ran out, and shoved passed as he grabbed the woman's purchase from her arms and into his. He never stopped as he speedily ran on, down the pavement.

"Help! Thief!" She shrieked.

From the lot of customers, the bakers stumbled out to chase after that kid again. But from searching for him, they couldn't see him any longer as he had already escaped their sights, so they retreated back into their busy shop.

Red was lying asleep in that wooden box, with his teddy bear in his arms, Blue's cap still on his head and that boy's jacket over his back. He opened his eyes from his sleep and sat up from the lack of seeing Blue with him.

He looked around in worry, "W..where did that boy go?...Huh?"

Red then discovered his left jacket which had half-fallen off from his back.

"Hey, kid!"

The young boy's face lightened up as he could see Blue running to him through the shadowed alleyways.

He knelt down infront of Red as he pulled the jacket off his back and put it back over his, "I'm glad you're awake.." Blue then took the cap from his head and placed it back on his own, before holding out the warm loaf of bread in his hand, "I got us some breakfast!"

Red smiled in delight, "Ah! It smells wonderful!"

No time was wasted as Blue ripped the food in half and shared it with the young child. They both ate the food gratefully, especially Blue, who adored this new delicious taste.

"Mmmmm! This is the best thing I've ever eaten!" He announced.

Red smiled up at him, "Yeah!...Huh?" He looked at Blue closely before pointing to him, "Wait a minute! You're the boy I bumped into in the park's bushes! I knew I had met you before!"

Blue smirked, "Heh. I recognised you too."

"Please tell me your name! My name's Hibana Red."

"Well, the kids I used to live with at the orphanage called me Blue, because of the colour of my eyes."

Red's face lighted up, "Wow! Both of our names are colours! Just like the ones on a rainbow!"

"A rainbow, eh? I've never seen one of those before."

"I only know of them from picture books. But I'd love to see a real one. My Mummy and Daddy said they're beautiful.."

Blue noticed Red's pause, of which he looked down depressingly and stopped eating.

"Uh! Hey, Red! You don't need to worry.." He set some reassurance by placing his hand on the child's back, "I'll look after you, OK? Like a big brother!"

Red's face brightened up with a smile, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"I need to, kid. Living as a homeless child alone is difficult. I need you..as much as you need me!"

His eyes glistened before Red clinged his arms around him, "Oh, Blue! This makes me so happy!"

Blue looked down to him much more gratefully than ever before with a look of sincerity in his eyes, "Eat up, OK? We can't afford to waste any food."

Red sat back and continued eating the rest of his bread, "OK! What do we do after breakfast?"

"Uh, well.." Blue thought to himself, "All I ever did was sit here by myself because I felt alone and helpless. But I can't anymore..I have somebody to take care of.." He spoke up again, "We'll go to the place at the park where we can play. How does that sound?"

"Yay! I love playing at the park!" So he continued to eat quickly.

Once they were finished, Blue led Red through the alleyways to the abandoned field of the park, just like he used to do with the other kids.

"Here we are! A place where we can play with no interruptions!" He announced.

As Blue collected the old football from the empty changing rooms, Red set his teddy bear down so it was sitting at the entrance of it. They kicked the ball to and from each other while attempting to kick the ball higher to give the other a challenge. Blue would also show off some tricks he could do with the ball, like keeping it off the ground by bouncing it off his knees, chest and head. Red would also try what Blue did, although he ended up hurting himself by hitting it too hard, but he kept determined to try his best.

As time passed, the blue sky turned to grey clouds with rain pouring down. Blue and Red sat in the entrance of the changing rooms, Red with his teddy bear in his arms, watching the rain keep falling down.

Blue turned his head, "Hey, Red. What's it like..having a mum and dad?"

The slightly younger boy's face grew a smile, "It's so..wonderful. They..love and care for you in every way. They try their hardest to make you happy. They teach you what's right and wrong. And..they're always there..when you need them.."

From that, Red bowed his head down and sniffled to try and hold back his crying. In response, Blue edged closer to him and wrapped his arms around Red.

"Oh, hey..I'm sorry, Red. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's OK..You wanted to know. It's not your fault. I just can't help it.."

He clutched ahold of his teddy bear tighter as he began to cry. Blue hugged him tighter and kept him close to him for comfort.

It wasn't too long from then when the sky brightened up again, and the rain settled to a light drizzle before dripping off excess. Blue looked out from hearing the rain stopping, and noticed something new within the clearing clouds.

He jogged the boy slightly, "Hey, Red. The rain's stopped. Look!"

Red looked up and his face lightened up from that sight, "A rainbow! It's a rainbow!"

He quickly got up and ran out onto the wet grass with Blue following him. They smiled in delight from seeing all those colours grouped together in the sky.

Red pointed up to it, "See? There's red and blue! Together with green and purple.."

"And you can see the white clouds cover up the black ones!" Blue added, "...Wow..it really is beautiful, just like your parents said."

Red smiled, his tears had cleared just like the rain had, and he looked down to his teddy, "I remember..when my Daddy gave me this teddy bear when I was really little. He said to me.."

_"This teddy bear will protect you. All you have to do..is hold onto him tight, OK?"_

_The one and a half-year old boy, face full of curiosity, nodded, before hugging the soft present tight and rubbing it against his cheek._

"So I always keep him with me, wherever I go!"

Blue gave him a smile, "If it's all you have of them, don't let go."

The young boy cuddled with the teddy bear again, like he always did when he was happy, "Don't worry! I wouldn't dream of it!"

The homeless lives of the two children went on as they kept going. They kept themselves safe and sheltered in the alleyways, hiding from judgemental and uncaring eyes. They'd always stay together, unless Blue needed to steal food for them both, in which he always did very well in the motivation for it being for that child he oh so cared for. Everyday they would go to that abandoned area of the park to exercise and practice on their football techniques, even though they weren't pros, they'd have fun in their playing. At nights, they would sleep with Red wrapped safely in Blue's arms. Red would still cry himself to sleep for a couple of weeks more, grieving over his lost parents. Blue would always stay awake over that time until he had settled, incase if Red wanted to ever speak up about it and want a reply.

-------------------- --------------------

Another amount of time had passed when Blue would easily open his eyes in an early morning, a smile lighting up his face.

He shook the sleeping Red by his shoulder, "Hey, Red! Red! Wake up!"

The child woke up from an interrupted sleep as he sat half-way up and rubbed his eyes, "Hmmm?" He grumbled before looking up to the sky, "But the sun's only started to wake up! I can only see a bit of it! And I can't hear anybody else awake either! It's still so quiet!"

"But, Red. You should smell yourself!"

The kid obeyed as he brought his arm up to his nose and took a whiff. Alerted awake by the smell, he moved his arm away.

"Eeew! I stink!"

Blue began to stand up and help Red up to his feet, "Which is why we need to wake up this early. This is the only time of day we can have a shower."

"But where? And how?" Red asked.

"You'll see when we get there. Come on!" Blue said as he took hold of Red's hand and led him through the alleyways.

In this rarity of the Clocktown being so quiet, the children could be more generous of where they ran. But Blue always kept a keen eye out for anyone who might see them.

They entered the park, but on the side opposite the abandoned football field. They walked up to a high tree and looked up to its high leaves spread far out from its trunk.

"This is it!" Blue announced, "This is the magical tree."

"Wow! It's magic?!"

"That's right." The older boy nodded, "Y'see, when the rain falls through this tree's leaves, the water that drips out can clean our disgusting smell, something that normal rain wouldn't be able to do."

"Really?! But..how do we know it's gonna rain this morning?"

"Because it always does. It always rains discreetly every morning. That's how dew arrives on the grass."

"Wow! I never knew that! You're so smart, Blue!"

The young boy was suddenly silenced as he felt a thick raindrop land on his nose. After Blue looked up eagerly, he began pulling off his shoes.

"The rain's beginning to fall! Take off your shirt and shoes, Red."

"Right!" Red obeyed as he copied Blue.

They put their shirts and shoes (Red tucked his socks in his) against the tree's trunk, to avoid getting wet, with the addition of Blue's jacket, cap, and Red's teddy bear. The raindrops that they showered in fell through in thicker drops, and didn't feel as harsh as cold rain coming down on hunched shoulders. They jumped up and down and danced around in their free shower, feeling the freshness of it as it washed away their smell.

As the rain of only a few minutes cleared, Red was the first to run out and look up to the clear sky. He then ran around the tree as Blue chased him, becoming a game of tag and a way of drying themselves. They both laughed so happily, just like playing kids would, but Blue couldn't remember the last time he had such fun like this. When he got caught, Red was taught how to dry his hair; to shake his head like a pet coming indoors.

They both felt great and refreshed, marching back through the park without any rush. Their clothes felt clean too with it being on that swell skin. Blue loved seeing such a happy face on Red's, as the young boy sang while holding onto his teddy bear. Something then quickly caught his eye as Red ran to a tree, Blue following.

He stretched his arm up while pointing to the branches, "Blue, look! A tree full of fruit!"

Blue grew himself a smile while feeling piling saliva in his mouth, "That'll make a tasty breakfast!"

"Yeah!" Red giggled to himself, "Can you get it?"

The challenge struck him as Blue smirked and rolled up his sleeves, "Of course!"

He ran and jumped up to the trunk, latching onto it like a bug. Blue crawled up and pulled himself up onto the nearest strong branch. He edged closer to a bundle of fruit while looking down to Red's adorable face of delight. He reached up to the fruit; half the size of a pineapple in orange and pink colours. Blue collected an armful and then picked some off to throw down to the ground.

"Red! Catch it, OK?"

"OK!" Red ran after the fruit being thrown down and caught every one until his arms were full, including his teddy bear.

"You think we got enough?" Blue called down.

"Yeah!" The young boy then watched Blue's balance begin to topple atop that tree branch, "Uuh! Be careful!"

"Don't worry!-Aaaaah!!" Some of the fruit scattered out of his arms as Blue fell backwards before landing on his backside, infront of Red.

"A-are you OK?" Red worried.

He kept a smirk on his face for the boy, "Yeah..The soft grass broke my fall.." Blue then stood up and rubbed off where he was now damp with his hands, "But now my butt's kinda wet!"

As Blue wanted and expected, Red laughed to himself. They then carried on their way out of the park with their fruit collected as if for a hibernation. But the morning had carried on in time without their recognition, as adult voices could be heard. They both stopped where they were and saw a group of four policemen out on a morning patrol. The policemen stopped in their tracks too upon noticing the young boys.

"That's him! That's the kid!" They discussed between themselves before one stepped forward, "Hibana Red, come with us. Your new home's been waiting for you."

Red grew with worry and fear as he shuffled back a couple of paces. He spoke up but so only Blue could hear him clearly, "N..no..I don't wanna...I don't wanna be taken away by them.."

Blue watched and listened to Red's shivery voice in sympathy, "Don't worry.." His face expression then strengthened as he looked ahead to those policemen, "I won't let 'em!"

He then blocked Red with his left arm as Blue yelled to them, "Leave him alone!!"

But they began to run forward as if Blue had said nothing at all. Red stepped back again as he got more scared while Blue tensed up a little, standing his ground.

Blue's plan of action flew straight out of his mind as the policemen came right up to him. A club was drawn and immediately jabbed into his left eye with such a force, it sent him flying back and rolling on the ground, the fruit from his arms spreading about his path.

Red watched Blue's fall in crying panic until his attention was quickly set on the policeman infront of him, who had grabbed his elbow and began pulling him toward him. The fruit from his arms dropped to the ground as some splattered from being stepped on. He kept his teddy bear pressed against his chest as Red used his free hand to try and push the policeman's grip off his elbow.

He kept crying out, "No! No! Let go!"

His cries were ignored by the policemen, but not by Blue who sat up and lifted his head while covering his left eye with his hand. He leapt straight up to his feet and ran at the policemen, his fist held up ready. With this short size to his advantage, he punched and elbowed the invading policemen hard at their groins, paralyzing each of them for a short time. Red fell back as he was let go and watched Blue defending him.

He turned to him, "Red, run!"

Blue was shoved away with a slap at his face as the policemen came after Red again.

The young boy leaned forward, "Blue!"

"Run and hide!"

From seeing the policemen closing in on him, Red darted up to his feet and ran away as fast as he could. Since he was lying on the ground, Blue stuck his leg out, causing one of the policemen to trip over and crash into the others. This stalled them for a bit as they got more annoyed and began running after Red's path. Blue was just left there, parts of his face bulging in pain. The fruit they had collected was splattered about everywhere, like a used battlefield.

"Keep running, Red...Until only your own footsteps can be heard."

-------------------- --------------------

Red had ran through many alleyways, turning many corners to loose his trail from those predators. After totally loosing his breath, he leaned against a wall and dropped to the ground. Sitting there, he brought his knees up to his chest and clutched his teddy bear tight in his arms. Having no idea how far away from the park he had gotten, he kept on waiting a long time.

He pleaded to himself, "Please, find me, Blue...Please..find me.."

Soon from then, quick footsteps were heard as they stopped infront of him.

"Red!"

The young boy looked up as his face lightened up in relief, "Blue! Are you OK? I was so scared!"

"Yeah.." He knelt down with him and pulled out two pieces of the fruit, holding one out to Red, "Here. These were the only ones left."

"Thankyou.." As Red took his breakfast, he noticed Blue's left eye looking weary with a deep black all around it, "Uwaah! Blue! You've got a black eye!"

"Huh? Oh.." Blue faintly touched the edge of the mark which caused him to twitch as it stung, "No wonder it hurts so badly. Those guys hit me pretty hard."

Red looked down in worry, "I think those policemen are hunting for me..I'm scared, Blue. I don't wanna be taken away from you.."

Immediately from the arrival of tears, Blue wrapped his arms around Red and held him close, "It'll be OK, Red..It's alright..I swear I'll protect you."


	15. Spirits rise and fall

**To be United**

**Chapter 15: Spirits rise and fall**

That day they rested in fear, not taking a single step out of shadows. The dark evening approached them, but the sounds of night patrols petrified Red from the helpless sleep.

Blue held Red tight in his arms as they both sat against the wall, just around the corner from an alleyway. Red was the one to shiver twice as much as Blue in fear, while clutching ahold of his teddy bear. Their breathing was quiet while baring any sounding movements.

The moon had moved part of the way across the sky as the policemen hadn't quit their night-search. Just when a torch light lit up the wall infront of them, Blue and Red's pupils thinned as they froze completely. Slow footsteps were heard next to them, coming closer to them. They held their breaths as Red buried his face into Blue's clothing, who failed on devising a plan if caught right now in their tired bodies.

"Hey, Pete! Why on earth are you searching in there?"

Relief spread over Blue as he watched the torch light rush away and heard the footsteps run back to the street.

"Well, we should look everywhere for that kid, right?"

"You dumbass, didn't you hear? The kid was sparkling clean when he was spotted this morning. Which cancels out sharing a hideout with stinking rubbish!"

The conversation faded as the policemen were heard walking away.

Blue brought a smile to his face as he looked down to him, "Did you hear that, Red? We're safe! They're not gonna search in these alleyways anymore."

"But what if they change their minds?" Red brought his head back, his voice full of doubt, "What if they find us and take me away from you? What'll happen? What'll we do?"

As he began to sniffle in tears, Blue hugged Red tight to him again, "..Nothing." He replied after a pause, "You'll never get caught, I promise to protect you. Trust me, I am your big brother after all."

Red gave him a weak smile, before resting his head down and settling to sleep, as did Blue after he knew Red was asleep for the late night.

The morning came, and the streets of the Clocktown were at their usual busy state. As he usually did, Blue woke up first, and he began to stand up while resting Red's head down to the ground. But as he turned round and proceeded to make his way to the nearest source of food, the younger child stirred from his sleep.

He sat up, worry on his face, "Uh! Blue! Where are you going?"

Blue turned back round and knelt down infront of him, "You'll be OK, Red. I just need to go and get some food for us."

"But what if I get found? You won't be here to protect me!"

He kept a friendly smile on his face as Blue picked out the teddy bear from his arms, by its head, and turned it round before placing it back, so it was now smiling up at Red, "But he will. Don't you remember what your Dad said?"

"Oh! No! I won't." Red briefly panicked before smiling down to his teddy.

Blue stood back up again, "I'll be right back, OK? With as much food as I can get."

Red sat back down and smiled gratefully, "I'll wait here for you."

So Red patiently waited, and Blue came back. Though with only half a loaf this time, what they ate set their stomachs full. Their hiding lives carried on, but with much more fear and worry brought on by Red. He gripped on tightly to Blue's clothing if ever they needed to sneak about the alleyways. Such as heading their way to the park, the poor child would soon start shivering when he had to make that first step into sunlight. This caused their shortened time at the park to be visited much less often, since Red didn't know where any of those hunting policemen were; if they were round a corner or sneaking up to him in their sights.

Fear grew, and they spent most of their time hiding in the shadow's dark, stomachs also rumbling from food becoming harder to obtain. Blue kept encouraging Red to keep his hopes up, as he played with him where they were, but that child grew worried and upset as he feared his laughter might be heard from those hunters on the street.

-------------------- -------------------

"And yet the moon shined as bright as it could in the night sky, but no-one ever gave it a single gaze. Eventually, the moon's face grew angry as it bellowed 'Why won't you look up to me?!', but it still got ignored by the huge town. So then, the moon hurled itself at the one thing everyone did look up to...the Clocktower!!"

"Aaaaah!" Red yelped back in fear.

The two were sitting in their spacious box, lit up by a couple of fireflies caught in a dirty jar. Blue told the story that Halloween night, shadows creating a scary face from the flickering light, while waving his hands like a stalking ghost.

He continued, "And it shattered to pieces! Which finally made everyone look up to the moon, fulfilling its wish!"

As scared at this story as he was, Red lunged himself out of the wooden box and looked up to the night sky, where the moon lay, "I'm sorry, Mr. Moon! I'll look up to you every night! I mean..you're so pretty.."

Blue came out to look up to the sky with him just as Red noticed how much the dark blanket was glittering, "Hey, Blue. What are all those tiny lights?"

"They're called stars."

"Stars?"

He nodded, "Y'see, whenever someone dies..they become a star, and join the night sky."

Red's eyes widened a little, "You mean...my Mummy and Daddy are up there?!"

Blue smiled at him, "They're always watching you, hoping that you'll do well."

He could see Red was going to sniffle up, but he acknowledged how strong he was being as he looked up into the sky, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I sent you up there. But I'll look up to you every night..I promise I won't let you down! Please watch over us! Both Blue and me!"

By the end of it, he was smiling cheerfully, although Blue could see the wet trails on Red's cheeks. They both slept well that night, after Red had said 'goodnight' to his parents' stars, as he went to sleep much more quickly. Blue released the two fireflies before settling to sleep himself, with a smile on his face like that younger child had.

That following day, Blue and Red decided they needed to venture out to get some fruit from the park. But coming along to their step out of shadows, Blue halted Red behind him as he noticed how dangerous it would be to expose themselves.

"Damn! The streets have become crowded with policemen! It's like we're trapped!"

Red leaned back against a wall and let himself fall to the ground, "Aw, man. Now we've got nowhere to go.." Just then, his ears perked up as his face lightened up, "I know! The market!"

Blue turned his head, "Where?"

"The market! I remember going there with my Mummy a few times. I'd get lost in the crowds there so easily, no-one would notice someone so small like me. The only way I got found is if I cried. It's the perfect place for us, Blue! There's so much food there!"

He smirked in excitement, "Then let's find it!"

So they journeyed on their way through alleyways, making turns they weren't familiar with to reach this new place. The reason they had never found the market before was their way to it was through a thin alleyway they had to squeeze through. As they popped out, they emitted a yelp from collapsing to the ground.

Blue alerted his head up, "Huh?! No..no-one's noticed us...?"

He was right, as no-one there hadn't even turned a head as the crowds of people kept themselves glued to the many stalls. This marketplace was situated in the square the huge Clocktower looked down to. Some stalls were in rows while some were dotted in the centre which appeared to get more attention, especially as these were mainly sideshow games instead of the usual food or other goods.

"See? I told you it would be good!"

Blue looked around in excited astonishment, feeling his stomach crying out for all of it, "Wow! There's so much to choose from! Let's go!!"

He grabbed Red's hand and ran into this new paradise. After picking a stall, they'd hide against the side of it, or under it of they could, and Blue would sneak his hand up and grab food for them both. There was so much that a thievery was never noticed as the merchant was too busy serving his lot of customers. It was only sometimes that a policeman would pass by one of the entrances to the market, but it was easy for them to hide now; they were no longer in worry. This life was so easy for them now, that Blue smiled just as much as Red did.

-------------------- -------------------

It all kept going when they were 11 and 12 years old. They were still at a short size so they didn't need to steal many new clothes from what the market had to offer.

An afternoon came, and they were both sat under a sideshow game, where players had to shoot pirate ships with corks from guns, with continuous music playing. Blue and Red each had a delicious pastry in hand, as the market often held a diamond in the rough of it.

Red began to sing along to that tune as it started again,

"We're sailing our ships across all the seven seas,

Across all the oceans, who knows what we will see,

Counting the sailors, there's 1, 2, and 3,

Come along on this adventure, you and me!"

Blue turned his head to him, "You sure do sing a lot. You think up words so easily. It's amazing."

The child of 11 smiled sweetly, "Well, I just love to sing! It makes me feel so happy! I also..dream that I could be a star someday.."

"That's great! That's a goal I'm sure you'll achieve!"

"Really? You think so?!"

Blue winked with a smirk, "Your big brother wouldn't lie to you."

Red laughed blissfully before Blue joined in with his singing as the music started over again,

"We're sailing out ships across all the seven seas,

Across all the oceans, who knows what we will see,

Counting the sailors, there's 1, 2, and 3,

Come along on this adventure, you and me!

Aye Aye Captain!

We're gonna catch us lots of fish!

Aye Aye Captain!

It'll make a yummy summer dish!"

-------------------- -------------------

It seemed that they both stayed there for the rest of the day, as they fell asleep before the night had begun. It was a dark and cold on as the sky was half filled with clouds. Blue woke up and it immediately came to him that they were in the wrong place.

He shook the other child, "Red! Red! Wake up! We fell asleep at the market!"

His eyes stirred open, "Huh..? Oh! It's too cramped and dark here..and I can't see the stars..Can we go back to our usual spot?"

"Yeah. Come on."

They crawled out before Blue helped Red up to his feet. From looking around, the whole place was quiet and motionless. Deciding it was safe, they ran across the wide courtyard, until they were stopped right in the middle of it.

Both of them froze as the lights from torches and police cars spotlighted them. The small group of policemen began to walk up to them as Blue tensed his body up and defended Red from them with his arm.

"Just stay behind me, OK?" Blue whispered before he shouted out, "I told you! Leave Red alone!!"

But, just as before, his order was ignored as the policemen didn't change in their paces, Red was hugging his teddy bear tight while being in a state of worry and fear. He stepped back more and more as those policemen got closer, but he suddenly yelped as a policeman grabbed one of his arms from behind.

"Aaaah!! No! Blue!!"

He turned round, his eyes widening, "Red!!"

Blue ran to him as Red was being dragged back, but the other group of policemen also began running up to him. He gripped tight onto Red's arm, where his teddy bear was under, and Blue also gripped onto his other arm that policeman's hand had captured. They both pulled all they could to get themselves free, but Red continued to get dragged back at a more forceful pace.

Blue kept trying with all his strength to release Red from that grasp, "Let him go!!"

But just at that moment, that first group of policemen had caught up to Blue, and they brought no hesitation as he was brutally hit away; with a club swung at his forehead and a kick in the shins to trip the wounded orphan to the ground. Since his other arm had been pulled free, another invading policeman seized that arm of Red's, and he was dragged back at a quicker rate.

With tears escaping his horror-filled eyes, Red cried out, "No!! Help me!!"

The pain throbbed in his weakening body, but Blue forced himself to get up again. His head only managed to lift slightly before coughing out spit from a jabbing kick to his stomach, knocking him back down to the ground. He wasn't listening to what those attackers were saying between themselves, but as he was lifting his torso up, he heard a sentence from them loud and clear.

"That kid doesn't matter, he's just a nobody!"

That last word echoed through Blue's head as he froze where we was and stared down to the ground. The environment became silent for that time-dragging second, even as rain began pouring down on him. Never had he thought so low of himself, only to hear his own slowed-down heartbeat and feel the rain coming heavier on his back.

"Blue!!!"

That child's crying scream alerted his head up, only to see Red's eyes filled with tears and his face stained with them. He cried out with such grief and panic as now three policemen had lifted him off the ground and restrained his arms back. He struggled all he could to free his arm and reach out to that past saviour.

"BLUE!!!"

As if his strength had snapped back to him, yet still pretty weak, Blue reached his hand out, "No!"

But their mission had finished. Red had been shut away in a police car and it casually drove away. The whole place and night became deserted again, with only Blue left sitting in the heavy rain.

Those dire mistakes left him speechless. His breathing brought pauses as he felt the need to bow his head down and cry.

Just as he began to do so, something caught his eye. He looked back up and found that Red's teddy bear had been dropped sometime within all that fuss and was now lying on the cobblestone ground, looking up to the rain pouring down on it.

Blue immediately got up to his feet and ran the few paces to it before dropping down to his knees. He lifted the teddy bear up with his hands, holding it in his wet fingers. His skin was soaked and shivering in that freezing rain. He then refrained from holding it back anymore as Blue hugged that teddy bear tight against his body and cried.

"Red...!"


	16. Hopes must never fall

**To be United**

**Chapter 16: Hopes must never fall**

Now that boy lived alone again. He tried all he could to keep going like he used to, but that which kept him motivated was gone. The proof of it was shown when he went to the market that following day. He sneaked in, hid well, but stealing just one piece of fruit got him caught. He ran away from that lost skill, which left a trail of thrown tomatoes with some still on his back when he could rest in the shadow's safety.

It was just like before now. Blue would just sit in the alleyways like he was thrown away rubbish. His stomach was usually always left starving since most of the time the dustbins never had anything to offer, not even something a rat would eat.

The nights were even colder than ever without a body to hold on to. But little warmth was still gained as he always clutched ahold of that teddy bear tight. It was the only comfort he had, and so it's what he greatly protected.

Whenever he wanted to go to sleep, a never-changing ritual would come about him. He'd remember what he said,

_"Trust me."_

That he made a promise,

_"I swear I'll protect you."_

And broke it apart,

_"Your big brother wouldn't lie to you."_

That thought always made his face fill with guilt and made him just break down and cry.

-------------------- --------------------

As forcefully as it was for him to go about with, Red was brought to a new home, smaller than his previously roofed one, with new parents that had been waiting for him. It was clear that they didn't care very much for Red, since they had agreed to let him in as their child as if he was just storage. They had strict rules, of which Red followed without argument, so that he wouldn't be any sort of burden in their current lifestyles.

The house had three floors, the top one only having one room of the large attic, of which was now Red's new room. It had a lot of space at the foot of the bed which lay in the middle, against the wall to the left of the door. Against the opposite wall were cupboards and drawers, some with coloured doors, which held any of his new clothes or toys, but nothing in this house belonged to him; Red had nothing.

The room had one window, opposite the door, over-looking one of the many streets of the Clocktown. One side of the window could open, but only out half an inch, since the window was blocked off with thick, vertical, iron bars.

This new home was just like a jail, being trapped in a prison cell. Doors were locked securely so Red could never go outside and escape. The parents fed him accordingly and home-schooled him, bringing their sort of attitudes on Red so he would follow their teachings. But he always kept to his own, giving the parents the answers they wanted. Even when he looked in the mirror of that warm, clean bathroom, Red couldn't even force out a smile.

It had been a few weeks now until Red was rolling about in his bed one night. That dream brought worry on his face and caused his hands to grasp tightly onto that thick blanket.

The dream was just the same vision but getting worse and worse. Blue was seen sitting in the alleyway on a cold and breezy night. Along with the wind, the temperature was freezing. Blue sat there, shivering in his goosebumped skin. His arms were wrapped around him tight but it was clear no warmth had reached him. He just kept sounding like he was going to freeze into ice, but it all ended when he sneezed.

Red's eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed. He panted for a short while until he looked down to his thick bed-sheets. Red brought little hesitation to himself as he then angrily threw those bed sheets off of him. He then got out of bed and sat down against the wall under the window. He held his knees up against his chest just as if he was that other street orphan again.

"I don't deserve a warm bed if Blue's still out there shivering."

He sat there awake for a while, looking to that moonlight on his bed through those cage bars. It invited him to turn around and kneel up to the window so he could look up to the moon. It reminded him clearly of how much they were both enjoying themselves on that Halloween night. He remembered all those happy times they had together; playing football, collecting fruit, and hiding at the market.

"I wonder...what Blue's dream is.." Red then looked down in guilt before he closed his eyes and clasped his hands together, "Mummy..Daddy...I know you're up there looking down at me..but..." He then looked up desperately to those twinkling stars, "Please watch over Blue! Please..keep him safe.."

The child then grew tired as his weary eyes let him drop back down to the floor. He rested his back against the wall and fell to sleep with his head on his brought up knees.

-------------------- --------------------

That one and only street orphan sat against a brick wall of a hidden alleyway, where he usually grieved. Blue kept remembering everything they both did before, how fun it was, and how it would never be like that again. But tonight he didn't begin crying again. Instead, he looked up to the stars he could see through the few dark clouds.

"What..did I do?" The grip on that teddy bear he was holding tightened before he began to shout out to the heavens, "What did I ever do to deserve this life?! Never have I pulled the strings of a single sin! Only to steal, but for those that I cared about! You can keep making it worse for me! Pour rain, hail, blizzards on me! But I'm not gonna die like this!! I'll keep going, I'll keep living on through it all..." His voice and his head relaxed back down, "..Because...I still have a dream. For Red to live a life he deserves, away from the crap of the streets..and I want to be there with him..to see a smile like that.."

Blue held the teddy with both of his hands so he could look at that smile it always had, "Besides..I still have something of his...It was all he had of them.." He hugged it close to his body, "And now it's all I have of him.."

Although he could feel his eyes growing tired from this time beyond midnight, Blue looked up to those stars again, "Please..watch over your son..and make sure he's...happy."

-------------------- --------------------

The lonely lives of those two carried on for a further two and a half years. Neither of them ever shared a smile for they didn't have anybody to share it to.

Blue kept living the same way, barely surviving, even though nothing had progressed besides his age. He had found new clothes to fit himself that were thrown out among rubbish so they were rather filthy and worn out without his help. He had not a shirt but a big navy jumper that hung over his wrists, patchy trousers, and worn out trainers with the laces only in a knot as he had never had the chance to learn how to tie them properly.

Whenever his body would ache from sitting alone in solitude for too long, Blue would walk around those alleyways, taking the same paths, and looking out to those sights in sunlight. What would always hit him where it hurt was when he would look through that tall wired fence and see that playground where little kids and their parents would be having such an enjoyable time. What simple things they would do, like a father lifting his tiny son up on his shoulders so his answer-seeking eyes could see all those beautiful, tiny, blooming blossoms in the tree's afro. Sometimes Blue would watch them for so long, even until the tiny child was sheltered under his kind-eyed father's coat as they ran their way through the afternoon rain and the puddles it left to their awaiting home.

The teddy bear sat loosely in his lap as Blue was sitting in the alleyway that belonged to him. He looked down in thought while never forgetting those views of caring hearts he saw a lot of recently.

"..W...why?" His voice began to quiver and sniffle, "Why can't I have a home? Why can't I have a family?...What the hell makes me that much different from anyone else?!" Blue then looked up to that day's sky, yelling out to it at the top of his lungs, "WHY DO YOU TREAT ME LIKE YOUR PIECE OF SHIT?!!"

His body was now filled with rage and hatred, and he took it all out on the wall infront of him, punching it as hard as he could. Putting all his strength into it, his knuckles and fists would thrive with pain, but Blue just kept at it all day, until he'd tire out for sleep. But it all carried on again for the never-ending days. He'd keep on punching, gritting his teeth. The tears that he shed came only from pain, or so his denying mind claimed.

-------------------- --------------------

At an age nearing 15 now, Red wore dark blue trousers and a red t-shirt. He was sitting at the dining table in the kitchen with his parents, eating a lunch of egg salad. He kept quiet like he did everyday but listened out incase they expected a reply from him.

"Red, tell me why I've never seen your bed been made." The mother asked.

"Because I don't need to." Red replied, "I've never slept in it."

"And why on earth not?!"

"Because I don't deserve any of this if my friend's still out there on the streets!"

"Oh?" The father asked, "What's this friend's name?"

Red hesitated slightly from what seemed to be growing into a revelation, "Uh, it's Blue."

"And his surname?" The mother asked.

"Uh, well...he doesn't have a surname. Blue's the only name he's got."

"Then that means he's not a citizen. He's just a nobody."

From that last word, the nerves in his face flinched before Red's eyes grew with anger and hatred. He stood up while slamming his hands on the table and yelling to them, "BULLSHIT!!"

This set his parents alight in anger, showing it by the expression on their faces and their raised voices as they stood up.

"Red! How dare you!"

The father grabbed Red by his arm and dragged him out of the kitchen and to the stairs, "Get to your room, boy!"

From the bottom on them, Red was hurled onto that staircase before quickly getting up, "I'm going!"

He ran all the way up those two floors worth of stairs. Red ran into his room and slammed the door behind him. He then sat where he was on the floor and leaned his chin on his knees. He wanted to get away from those people entitled 'his parents', but this was as far as could go.

It was a little while until he heard the lock set outside his door, and hearing that stern voice say, "You're grounded."

Red stayed there all afternoon, eventually crying into his knees after not too long, his mind asking why it was all so unfair for Blue and himself.

That evening of November grew dark early. Red lifted his head of mildly settled tears as he heard the front door being opened and closed. He walked over to the window from that pair of voices he heard and saw his parents walking out, to have dinner at a friend's house, his mind recalled. He watched and waited until they turned a corner, when he clearly remembered that one horrible thing they said. It kept echoing in his mind, louder and louder, until,

"NOOO!!"

Red screamed out as his fist hurled forward, smashing the glass infront of him. He kept battering away at all of it until the entire window had shattered with only the frame left. With his fist kept closed, Red then flung it forward as it hit hard on that middle iron bar.

Then he just kept hitting it, again and again, with all his strength, as he yelled out with each arm's thrust, "Let me out!! Let me out!!"

That hand kept locked as a fist as it kept hitting that iron bar. The shards of glass covering that fist were jogged about by the force of impact, that they scratched the skin a bit further. However, glass shards coming into contact with the bar were getting pushed in deeper. But even as the pain stung and grew stronger, Red just kept going.

For so long he went on that evening, that it had rained, stopped for a while, and was now raining again with hail. Red had tired so much by now, but still never stopped. He slowed down and gave himself short breathers. But his screams still sounded dire even though Red was running out of breath.

"Let me out!!...Let me out!!..." He had lost a lot of energy for doing this for so long. He looked down to his mildly bleeding hand as he panted for his breath back. His fist never opened since Red couldn't bring himself to give up on this, so he hurled his fist again, "Let me out!!!"

Rust had collected at the nails holding the bar on from rain and the hail, and with Red hitting it so many times with so much strength, it weakened. The top nail became loose, and the bar fell forward, along with Red's arm.

He couldn't believe it as he looked ahead at that gap he could escape through. But he couldn't afford any more hesitation so he climbed up and out, jumping down to the ground not aware of the height until he was falling. It was a hard landing from a three-storey house, causing a couple of scraped knees. Red alerted his head up as his ears caught the sound of those parents round the corner, probably drunk, so he got up to his feet and ran across the road before diving into an alleyway and hiding in the darkness of it.

Red collapsed to the ground and panted deeply from the loss of so much energy. After a while he looked to his glass sharded hand, which had opened from a fist. The landing on the ground had caused some bits of glass to dig in deeper around his fingers. Now that he focused on it the pain was bulging, so Red picked each shard out, each one stinging before the overall pain relieved slightly.

Now that his hand was just full of small cuts, he wrapped it in his shirt covering his stomach. There he sat, curled up as warm as he could get, so his exhausted body could get to sleep. That night he slept and that morning he woke up as an orphan in hiding again. Red explored the alleyways, turning so many corners that he couldn't retrace his steps, trying to find a familiar place, as he was now in search for that one he was dragged away from.

-------------------- --------------------

The day was sunny yet freezing winds swept through the nooks and crannies of the town. Crying could be heard from a street where the most people passing by would do was turn a head to that sound. In the hidden alleyway that led from that busy street, that beaten wall had grown a large crack and crumbled slightly as even a couple of layers of brick had been battered out from where it had been punched at with such strength. The boy who wept sat away from that place with his back hunched forward, endless tears crying out of his eyes and down his cheeks, some also dripping off of his nose. Blue couldn't hold it back as he sniffled greatly and deeply to get breaths of his own in. He held onto a muscle on his arm that had grown high above average for his age. Both of his arms were clearly strong, but the rest of his body felt weak from lack of food and bodily activity.

"I..need..you...Red...I need you here..with me...Why the hell haven't I even tried to find you? I just gave up! I lost it all as soon as you were gone...Red..."

His eyes were only slightly open, but from the corner of them he found that teddy bear lying at his side. He brought his head up and reached back for it with his back no longer in an arch. He looked down to it and his expression changed like it had brought back a lost memory. Blue then looked forward with no more sorrow in his eyes as he lifted himself up to his feet. He used the wall to keep him at balance and kept the teddy bear in his free arm tucked against his chest. To also get used to walking again, Blue slowly made his way through the alleyways of the Clocktown, to hopefully find any clue of where that younger boy was now.

-------------------- --------------------

The streets of the Clocktown were almost perfectly empty on that evening where a blanket of snow lit it up in white, with it still slowly falling from the cold sky. That child in red left footprints as he slowly walked along the pavement. Red held onto his arms as they shivered full of goosebumps, but he kept his head looking up although the view never changed from falling snow. He found himself to stop and stand his ground as a freezing wind blew by, going up his shirt and touching his skin. When it resided, Red looked up and froze in a different way from seeing a figure not too far in the distance through the misty air.

"...Blue?"

As he heard that faint child's voice, Blue stopped in his tracks and lifted his head up to see that smaller figure looking lost in the distance, "..Red..?"

Even though it was only a whisper, that voice invited Red to take a couple of steps forward, in which he began to see the person he recognised clutching his teddy bear in his arms, "Blue!"

It was clear to him; it really was the one he had lost, "Red!!"

At that they both ran to each other like a great deal of strength had come to their legs. They wrapped their arms around each other tight, holding each other in a fierce embrace. Both of them cried now they were finally back together after so long. Blue clasped his arms tighter as he wasn't going to let Red go that easily. Those sobs of joy were all that could be heard outside on that evening of Christmas Day.

-------------------- --------------------

Spring arrived to the town, and the two orphans used the time until now to build up their strength. The sun shined down brightly that it even reached the alleyway they were hiding in.

Something had been bugging Red's mind all through that time, so he finally spoke up about it, "Hey, Blue..While I was looking for you I overheard this story about a legend."

This intrigued him, "A legend?"

"Yeah. They say that somewhere out there is a blade called the 'Four Sword', and when crisis will strike, a hero will step up and pull out the sword from where it sleeps to be split into four. And it will be then when that team will fight together to rid this world out of ruin."

A smile grew across Blue's face, "That's it! That's what we'll do!"

"Huh?"

Blue stood up in excitement, "We'll go out there and find that sword! We've been such fools to stay in this town any longer, Red! Out there, where mighty legends lie, there must be a better life for us! And who knows..maybe we'll be two of those heroes!"

Red stood up with his face lightened up, "Just imagine if we were part of that team!"

Blue pulled off a loose plank of wood from a battered wooden box, then he split it in two and threw one half to Red, "You'd be a vital member to the team by keeping all our hopes up!"

"So would you since you'd be our leader!"

That's where they began a fake sword fight before it quickly ended, as then their bodies turned into blue and red stars which flew to that shrine where that adventure began.


	17. Reunited Again

**To be United**

**Chapter 17: Re-united Again**

Back to the present day; the sun was shining upon the Clocktown as it remained in its mild busy state. Garbed in red, he got to the park to find what was familiar to him, until he looked around like a lost child.

As he spotted two policemen, Red ran to them, "Hey! Excuse me!"

They both turned round from having their backs to him, and from looking down they gasped, "Your name...it doesn't happen to be 'Hibana Red', does it?" One of them asked.

Red nodded, his smile weakening.

The answer to their question brought a little doubt to their faces as the policemen briefly looked at each other, before one knelt down to Red, "Listen, you had a reason didn't you? Why you ran away so fast to hide. Why you cried for the entire journey to your new house. Why you escaped so brutally from your second parents. You had a reason for all that, right?"

"Yes.." Red half-nodded, keeping his head bowed down, "Even though living on the streets was hard, and survival was tough with warmth and food so difficult to get.." His head lifted, growing a smile, "It was the only way Blue-kun and me could live together! We helped each other through everything! I was the only one he trusted because I didn't judge him by a messy appearance! That's why I tried so hard to get back to him."

The policeman smiled, "I see. I was hoping it would be something like that."

He stood back up as the other policeman spoke, "You two were so damn good at hiding, it was a hard job finding you."

"Oh! You don't need to search for us anymore! We're both part of the five heroes!" Red made a pose with his hand held out, a ball of fire flickering out of it. He looked at what he had formed from his own body, and it reminded him why he had come here, "Can you...tell me where the graveyard is, please?" He asked the policemen, bringing his hand back down to his side as the flame deceased.

-------------------- --------------------

Blue instantly awoke at that time, the sun glaring into his eyes, "I remember.."

As he sat up by pushing himself off the ground with his hands, Blue found he was sitting on the clothes they were both wearing on that day they held onto the 'Four Sword'.

His eyes widened a little before Blue frantically looked around, "Red-Chan! Where is he?"

He stopped from seeing that teddy bear sat up against the wall, smiling as usual. Blue picked it up and looked at that face as if it was telling him where to go. With his mind set, he stood up and started to walk out of that alleyway.

A little hesitation came about him before stepping into the street's sunlight from remembering all the fear he had about it before, "I'm a hero. I'm not afraid like I used to anymore. That time had passed." So he ran on to where he had to get to.

-------------------- --------------------

Red was knelt infront of the soil that was no longer soft but caught up in the grass around it. He looked at that symbol of the fire element on his hand, thinking how much destruction it brought, but then how what he held onto was different.

_"..It is warm.."_

"Red-Chan!"

Blue had caught up to him and panted to get his breath back. Red smiled from hearing that voice behind him.

He turned round and looked at him, now that a couple of tears were in his eyes, "I was just..saying goodbye.."

Blue saw that the tombstones he was praying at had the names 'Hibana Anju' and 'Hibana Kafei' engraved on them. Red stood up and stepped back to Blue as he wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

"Don't forget." Blue said as he handed the teddy bear to him with a friendly smile.

Red's face lightened up as he held the teddy bear in his hands, "Thankyou!" He then looked to the two gravestones and bowed to them as he whispered, "Goodbye."

After a few peaceful moments, Red turned and walked away before Blue followed him. Red was looking down to his teddy bear, smiling with a reminiscence, while Blue looked down to the one he cared for most.

"Red-Chan.."

By what he thought would be a comforting gesture, when Blue placed his hand around to Red's left side, he yelped in pain, breaking the silence of the moment, as they both suddenly remembered that wound on his left side from the tough fight with Ganondorf.

"Ow ow ow! I had forgotten until now the wounds we got from the fight before!" Red said, covering his side with tears of pain in his eyes.

Blue covered the huge ripping scab on his right shoulder with his chest wound also throbbing, "Damn! It hurts now we've reminded ourselves of them!"

"Let's get to the hospital quickly!"

"Good idea."

It didn't take too long for them to find the hospital of kind, mainly female staff. There they got patches sown over the rips in their clothes, and their wounds got treated and bandaged.

Blue sat on the padded table, his hat, belt, shirt and tunic lying next to him. The wounds had begun to leak from their running movements earlier, so blood was cleaned from the skin before the nurse treated his shoulder wound first.

"Hold still for a bit." She said before piercing a needle close to the area of pain.

He felt a sharp twinch as the medicine injected through the needle which was then pulled out in which Blue felt the need to reach for it.

"Don't touch it yet." The nurse warned, "Just wait a little longer for it to be bandaged."

"OK." Blue half-whined.

As his shoulder was bandaged quickly, the pain relieved. The nurse then moved onto the smaller stab wound on his chest, using the same procedure, "Hey, what was your name?"

"Blue."

A small look of surprise came across her face, "'Blue'? Were you...the last child from that small orphanage?"

His eyes widened a little, "Yeah, that's right! I was the last and only orphan in this town." Blue brought a short pause as his eyes lowered, "Nobody cared about me...Nobody except Red-Chan.."

"That's not true."

"Huh?" His head perked back up.

"At the Mayor's meeting a few days after your friend Red was taken to his new parents, a new law passed that any orphan found must be taken care of and brought here."

"Here?"

"Didn't you see all those children grouped together in the lobby? They're all orphans that were found on the streets and brought here for us to take care of to ensure they eat and grow well."

"But there were..so many...I guess I never thought this town was so big. I felt I was the only one. That's why I hid. I was afraid of all the judgement for being the only one wearing such grubby clothes."

"Ah! The way you hid, you did it so well, Blue! You gave the police a hard time finding you. You were at top priority to bring here but you were just too good at hiding from them."

Blue paused shortly from hearing this news, which then brought a smile, "I see..It makes sense from the way I acted. Why I hid myself away..was because I was judgemental too."

The nurse smiled sweetly as she finished on his chest wound, "It'll be alright now that you and Red have come here."

"Ah! Oh no no no! We can't! Red-Chan and I are both part of the legendary five heroes!" He winked while showing off his water-drop-marked hand.

The nurse grew sparkle-eyed, "Y-you're the holder of water?! Oh, you're my favourite! I just adore the seas and oceans!"

"R-really, eh?" Blue brought a smug grin to his face as he waved his left finger around, shooting bubbles out of it to show off to his fan.

-------------------- --------------------

_"We're here! We're here!!"_

_He kept running happily over the green hills, with trees around him shining under the clear sun. Green's face was lit up as bright and cheerful as he could get it. He kept running on as if no energy escaped him, hearing the voices of his friends behind him. The trees began clearing as what Green ran to came into his sights. A traditional Japanese home, not too big but not too small. Something about it drew him closer to it, like he shared a place in its structure. Something about it invited him to run in and say what he longed to say to those voices never-fading._

_"We're here!!"_

"We're here...We're here..." Green mumbled as he stirred from his sleep.

Vio intrigued himself to look ahead to where the small truck was taking them, after which his face lit up, "You're right, Green! We are here!"

The two other boys sat up from their tired bodies to see that Vio was right. The small truck had entered the town, and as it began to slow to a stop, the three of them jumped out and ran ahead of it with Green leading them.

"Thankyou, Talon!" He yelled back to them as he waved.

Just as the truck stopped, the three heroes had already ran out of their sights.

"Hey! What thanks do I get?!" Ingo argued.

"You didn't do anything." Talon replied, which silenced him again.

With such excitement he ran through the town that Green made it a job for the other two to keep up, so much that Shadow needed to slow down for a bit to fasten those two swords of Chibi Ganon's to his belt, after which he needed to catch up to Vio again.

"I can feel it...I can feel the element's power! It's getting stronger! So much stronger!"

Unlike his dream, Green was running out of breath with how fast he was running and the sharp corners he took. All the hope on his face and that rising up inside him suddenly sank down and filled his eyes with dread as he halted infront of the hospital.

"N..no..They can't be...Why here..?" The saddened boy held onto his arms and bowed his head down as he felt himself to quiver, "Why..now.."

Vio and Shadow, trying to catch their breaths beside him, looked up as they heard the hospital doors open, from which the sight uplifted their faces, "Red!"

That sweet voice then called back, "Vio! Shadow! Green!"

Red then ran to them with open arms, while holding his teddy bear in one hand, as Green slowly lifted his head from hearing that voice that called his name. Green's face then lightened up with such relief as Red ran into his arms and they hugged each other like friends would.

"Red!"

"Yay! I'm glad we're all together again!" Red said as he came out of Green's arms. He then went to Shadow and they greeted each other as if both fan-girling. Vio was now wondering about the two next to him, if they made a better match than Shadow and himself.

His ears perked up as Green heard the hospital doors open again within mid-close. From seeing Blue walk out, his face lifted up with up-most cheer, and he didn't pause to run up to him, "Blue!"

Blue stopped where he was as he saw the four of his friends there, and then he shortly briefly got startled as he felt the sudden impact of Green's arms wrapped around and behind his neck with their bodies so close together, their torsos were pressing. As if everything around him had vanished, Blue stared out with a faint blush as he felt how fortunate he was, after all the hell he went through and remembered as if it all happened just yesterday, to have friends like these with such souls that cared for him so much.

His arms squeezed around him a little tighter, "I'm so happy, Blue."

To hear that made him smile as he rested him arms around Green, with his palms on the sides of his back, "I'm happy too."

If gentle music was playing for this reunious event, it would be interrupted as just then their stomachs simultaneously rumbled loudly.

"No wonder I'm so hungry, I haven't had any breakfast." Green said.

"The rest of us are starving, Green! We haven't eaten anything for about two days!" Vio ranted to him.

"Where's the closest restaurant?" Asked Shadow.

-------------------- --------------------

The noise of the busy restaurant was topped off with the five of them combined shovelling food into their mouths, though two of them kept in respect of themselves and actually paused to reach for a napkin and wipe off the food splashed onto their faces; those two being Vio and Red. The restaurant was one of a buffet sort where one would carry their plate to the selection of food, arranged in starters, main courses, and desserts, and select what they wanted themselves with whatever amount they wished to fit onto their dish.

Green stood up ready to re-fill his clean plate before he leaned over to Blue and Red, "Thanks for being here, guys! This place is the best!" He then went off to spoon on more roast lamb in a chilli sauce, "We should come here more often!"

"Hm...Hey, Red-Chan."

"Eh?" He looked up to Blue who appeared to be looking ahead of him and smiling in a reminiscence of something that made him happy in the past.

"You and I..we went through so much..alone and apart...and it's made me think...to have food this good..do I really deserve it?"

"Of course you do!" Red argued back, "Don't you remember? You have the soul of a hero! And you proved it by getting through all those hardships. Most other children would have given up within all that suffering and starved themselves to death. But not you! You swore to yourself not to give up and you kept to your word!"

As if to refrain the boy from getting any angrier, Blue placed his hand on his head and passed him a sweet smile, "Thankyou, Red-Chan. It was all thanks to you."

Red showed him a smile of delight, before his mind alerted him on something important, "Oh! I almost forgot!" He stood up from his chair and tucked it part-way under the table, "I'll be right back."

Blue watched him run out of the restaurant with no question, as he knew Red was right since he had left his teddy bear behind, sitting on the table. His thoughts were then angrily diverted as Green sat back down and teased him with the pepper shaker.

"You want pepper on that, Blue?" He asked, dangling the bottom end where the pepper came out over his food.

"No! No! Get that away from me, you bastard!"

"Heh heh heh!"

Red smiled at the rivalry he heard behind him, before he ran up to someone to ask them where he needed to go to get to the police station. Luckily it wasn't far, so he went right in upon finding it and walked up to the huge desk that exceeded his and even Ralph's height. There were policemen walking into corridors and talking amongst themselves for their daily work.

The sergeant at the desk became slightly confused as he heard that child's voice as if from nowhere, "Um. Excuse me! Sir?" The man was then startled as Red had jumped up and was holding himself up on the desk with his elbows.

"Oh..what is it, son?"

"Um...Do you know..if...you have anything that survived from the fire of the Hibana household?" He felt nervous while asking this question, but Red kept polite by adding, "Please?"

The sergeant reclined back in his chair as he stroked his thick moustache, "Ah..Well..." He then looked to the left of him, "Derek!"

The young policeman standing by a corridor's entrance looked up from his paperwork he was reading and saluted, "Yes, sir?"

"Could you take Hibana Red? You know where it is."

"Oh! Yes, sir!"

Red jumped back down from the desk, giving his elbows a relief, and followed Derek as he had gestured. It was a short walk down the corridor he was previously stood infront of and they entered a small room including a desk and a couple of filing cabinets on the other side.

Derek flicked through the various files of evidence and pulled out a plastic bag containing the only intact piece from that fire. He handed it to Red, who widened his eyes as he held onto what was inside. He pulled the framed picture out of the bag to hold onto the sturdy frame that surrounded the family photo. His mother was holding a parasol over her head and the young child he used to be sat on his father's shoulders who held onto his ankles to keep him up. The three of them looked like they were all laughing, like they knew that no disaster would ever enter the town.

"They said that the frame protected it from the fire." Derek told him, breaking the silence.

Red grew a smile on his face before it filled with feared panic, "Oh no!" He looked up to Derek, "I don't have any way to carry this without it getting damaged!"

He welled up with kindness inside from looking down to those sorrowful eyes, so Derek pulled out from his pocket a couple of coloured rupees from his own wages and held them down to Red, "Here. Buy yourself a book-bag."

His eyes glistened but never-crying as Red's new smile prevented, "Thankyou, sir!"

-------------------- --------------------

When Red came back to the table, he ate his favourite flavour of ramen as fast as he could to catch up to the others. The photo was in his book-bag, that matched up to just the right size, and it was secured tightly to his belt behind his left hip.

Green came back to the table with a plate mounted with food; mainly chicken. He sat down to appear as a commander, with serious eyes but a confident smile, "OK, guys. We've gotta build up all our energy here, so eat as much as you can. Once we're all ready, we'll run on back to the shrine."

"Eh?!" Shadow blurted out to Green, to escape being teased any further by Vio, who slowly licked the cream out of a profiterole while staring at his lover seductively, "What do you mean we're running?! Why can't we fly there?"

"Because we need to save our elements' power for their final test. I remember what Forica said to us, that they will truly awaken and test us of being their true holders. We didn't have a clue back then but now I know what she meant. We need to prove ourselves to continue being the roles of the five heroes." He then shoved a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"Oh yeah. I feel kind of ashamed I didn't remember." Vio said as his shoulders lowered.

"That's what I'm here for." Green said with his mouth full. He then pointed his thumb in Blue and Red's direction, "And they need to get their swords too when we get there."

"Don't say that so casually!!" Blue yelled back at him.

As the hungry boys they were, they ate quickly and plentifully until their stomachs burped them full. After paying with the help of what Vio and Shadow had gathered at the temple of spiders, they ran straight out, past Talon and Ingo delivering milk where they waved a 'thanks again' to them, and out of the town. They paced their running out to suit the distance they had to go with Green leading them, his eyes shining strongly.

He turned his head round to them as the one in control and cheered them on, "Let's go!!"


	18. To Fight For What's Most Dear

**To be United**

**Chapter 18: To Fight For What's Most Dear**

The five boys arrived at the Elements' Sanctuary, panting softly but gaining their breath again quickly from the pace they had been running. They stood by their shining colours of their elements; Blue positioned lower left and Red at the upper right of the dice's 'five' pattern.

The two placed their left hands on their glowing element statues, and the expected show of red and blue lights took place. Several dots of light scattered into the air, and then the symbols on the backs of their hands glowed brighter as the statue's light went into them. The statues were then covered in their coloured lights, and the strong powers emitted from them. Twirling streaks of water wrapped around Blue's arm while streams of fire wrapped around Red's. After the power went into them and became a part of them, they both drew back their hands and gripped onto their elemental swords.

Blue smirked at the waves swaying and continuously splashing against that shining light blue blade, "The Water Sword."

Red smiled as the metal handle felt warm in his hand as the fire danced around the blade, heating it up past boiling point, "The Fire Sword!"

After bringing the swords back into their bodies by opening their hands, all the five columns began to simultaneously glow. Green nodded to the others, feeling that it should be the right thing to do of placing their hands on their glowing colours. They then began to flash faster and faster, like lightbulbs loosing their last watt of power. They looked down to the sight in worry and confusion, until the columns let out all the light into sparks that spread and scattered and disappeared into the air. It was hardly even a second that the columns stood in plain stone, as the ground under them suddenly erupted, and something huge rose out of the ground, smashing the statues and sending the boys flying out.

Green thought quickly as he brought himself back with controlled wind and his hands gestured the wind to bring the other four back with him and to land them down safely on the ground in a group. After the rumbling had slowed, they looked up to the huge monster stood before them as the remaining soil fell from its head.

It stood infront of them like a giant tombstone, it being over five times their height. It had spider's legs of tree roots, with the bark growing up to its body into moss. Where the monster had shoulders, its giant clawed hands were held with arms of a red plasmatic electricity. Its thick black hair rested atop its head and down its back with five tentacles swaying about out the top of its head, like the hair of snakes of Medusa. In the middle of its head situated one yellow eye, the pupil encircled with rings like those around an atom.

It spoke with a booming voice that expressed importance, "I am Mamentiloken. The God that will test you of your power, and of your purpose in this world. Don't hold back, because I won't."

The five of them stepped back as it loomed over them while they were thinking how they should first attack. But their little time to think was put to waste as the tentacles from Mamentiloken's head suddenly sprang at them and each of them found themselves wrapped in each strand of alive hair, being suspended above its head as the hair squeezed around them tighter.

Red managed to weaken the tentacle around him as he sprouted fire out of his trapped hands to loosen it. But as he struggled out, his face filled with fear as he watched his teddy bear slip out of his belt and fall to the ground. From witnessing Mamentiloken's hand begin to open and the vision of it reaching out and ripping the teddy bear into shreds with its sharp, long claws, Red ran down and dived from Mamentiloken's forehead as he reached his arms out to the teddy bear. His arms wrapped around it and he held it close to his body like he was protecting it from gunfire. They plummeted down and Red hit the ground hard, his head and knees landing first.

The others watched him in awe at how strong he had become. "The little he has left from them.." Blue reminded himself.

Red smiled as he looked down to his teddy bear, "Thank goodness you're OK."

He then stood up and tucked the teddy bear back into his belt. Red pulled the belt strap tighter around his waist until he was sure that nothing would come loose from it. He turned round to Mamentiloken, his eyes set ablaze like a raging fire. Taking no pause and all action, Red brought his hands to his side as if holding a ball, and the fire he collected in his palms kept growing and growing as he ran up to the God. Upon reaching its legs of bark, Red emitted a scream like one would at war, and he forced all that fiery power he had brought up with a thrust into the flammable wood. Mamentiloken, completely unaware of this surprise, felt its legs burn to a crisp and its body collapsed into the ground, making it trapped in moving itself to another place like it was now a building lodged into the ground surrounded by ashes. Red stepped back so he could see the others but kept himself alert incase Mamentiloken made a sudden movement at him.

As the chance had come to them, the other four squirmed their way out of the hair strands they were trapped in using their elemental powers. The wind from Green's hands caused the tentacle to loosen, Blue let out strong water currents and Shadow pierced the tentacle with light, while Vio released himself with the help of the thorns on rose stems. As soon as they fell free, they ran and jumped down to the ground with Red; Green aiding them safely as directed wind secured their fall.

Mamentiloken immediately noticed them on the ground and its eye filled with annoyance. So it lunged its hands at two randomly selected boys of the five who jumped aside to dodge the attacks, and they continued as Mamentiloken randomly attacked again.

"We need to stop it attacking us!" Green announced.

"Look!" Shadow pointed up with panic on his face, "Those alive tentacles of hair are strengthening up again! They need to be stopped!"

"I'm on it!!" Vio then instructed as he ran to a selected spot, "Keep distracting it!"

He skidded to a stop to the side infront of Mamentiloken at a distance away so when he knelt down, Vio could see those strands atop Mamentiloken's head. He set his left hand on the ground in a fist and held it down with his right. His eyes reflecting his concentration; Vio looked down at the flower symbol he could see as he focused his energy. As soon as he looked up to the God before him, a huge, thick, thorned, tenticular vine burst out of the ground and kept growing until it exceeded Mamentiloken's height. At that point, Vio's face uplifted with one of his crafty smiles as he opened out his left hand and watched his channelling energy take form as the end of that tentacle vine split into five. Those five fingers then lunged at each of the squirming hair strands of Mamentiloken's and wrapped around them as the combination of the thorned texture and pressure squelched through and destroyed them into useless stumps.

Vio stood back up and lifted his hands off the ground as the tentacle vine of his power retreated back into the earth and replaced itself with a small cluster of buttercups. Mamentiloken briefly panicked as it felt the top of its head with one hand but kept attacking the boys with the other.

The one who panted a little from using up a lot of energy earlier stuck a thumbs up, "Yosh! That's that taken care of!"

"But it's still able to attack us!" Blue stated while keeping himself aware of any attacks directed at him.

"I got it! I know what its weak point is!" Shadow ran back to a fair distance away from Mamentiloken, while still in range of being attacked, but directly infront of it. He then held both his hands above his head and light gathered in his palms which continued to grow bigger and stronger. Once it exceeded the size of his own head, he brought it back like a baseball bat and hurled it forward with a great force, "Its weak point is its eye!"

The light flew right on course and straight into the centre of Mamentiloken's eye. As like anyone would react to, its eye shut in response and it covered it up with its hands as it screamed a stinging pain, but not one of defeat.

Green's head perked up as if something had caught his eye, "I saw something there..I saw..colours...?"

"It's those arms! They're a nuisance!" Blue yelled out as he quickly attacked by shooting large water bolts from his hand.

An attack that would normally pierce right the way through stone was just absorbed into Mamentiloken's arm as sparks replaced the hit.

"Eh?! It's electricity!?" Blue replied from the sight.

"One of our powers alone can't stop that!" Red said with a hint of worry in his voice.

That hit which felt like a pinch to Mamentiloken angered it as the five boys could see when it looked down to them and reached its hands out at them to attempt to attack or grab them again.

"That's it!" Blue turned to Green as they were jumping out of the way of an attack, "Green! Let's freeze those arms!"

He looked to him with a little surprise on his face but when Green spotted Blue's hand aching to hold onto that weapon again and the smirk on his face that would take something of immensity to wipe off, Green smiled back of something similar, "Got it!"

They all dodged an attack of Mamentiloken's again and Green and Blue ran out of the smoke of dirt to the God. This one chance struck them lucky as its previous attack brought its arms close together. No time could be afforded to be wasted so they acted quickly. Blue flung his left arm back and then out which sent a wave of water to shoot at the arms. Green blew a concentrated wind from his own breath, made precise with his hands and aimed so directly that as the water attack hit, the wind struck it which turned it into ice, freezing those arms in place. Mamentiloken's eye filled with feared panic but hadn't enough time to free its limbs as the two team mates attacked again. Blue ran up to those frozen arms and jumped while Green gladly aided him to fly higher. He pulled out that hammer, which he hadn't held onto in a long time and felt so happy to do so again, and gave but one mighty powerful swing as they all watched that ice shatter.

After he landed back on the ground and secured the hammer back into his belt, Blue ran back with Green to the others. They all watched the glittering shards of ice fall and those two enormous hands become lifeless and turn into stone.

"Noooooo!!" Mamentiloken screamed.

"Shadow! Try again!" Green instructed him.

"OK!" He replied in total agreement as Shadow formed that bundle of light again in his hands held above his head.

Shadow flung the gathered power forward and straight into Mamentiloken's eye, who squeezed its eye shut from the stinging pain.

"There!" Green pointed up to the huge eyelid where situated five coloured spots of blue, red, purple, silver, and green in the middle, "That's our target!"

At that, he raised himself up off the ground with controlled wind from below him and flew up to the God, while the others followed as Green guided. As they all flew higher and higher to the predicted weak point, they held out their left arms, as led by Green, and gripped onto their elemental swords.

They each concentrated on their targets, ready to drive their swords into them, and relied on the trust they had for Green to guide them to the right places and keep them so high in the air without getting dropped back down.

As their destination was reached, Green yelled out his command, "Now!!" and they all stabbed their swords into those coloured spots.

The scream of Mamentiloken faded as if the echo of it was blowing away. As they noticed the God begin to turn darker and melt into a shadowy slime, they pulled out their swords and jumped back down as their weapons retreated back into their hands. As Blue landed first, he caught Red in his arms as if he was a pro at catching damsels in distress. Vio landed next followed by his significant other who fell back briefly but was caught by the shoulders to have his balance steadied. Green finally jumped back down and landed infront of them but didn't turn as he and the others watched that which was melting disappear into the ground as if it was also dissolving.

As the small puddle remained that was steadily shrinking, Green turned to them to show his was the only face to show that of happy accomplishment, "We did it!-"

It was suddenly then that what the others were still concentrated on of the last remaining darkness left by the dying Mamentiloken grew like lightning and lunged at the un-suspecting Green who suddenly found himself suspended high in the air by that dark tentacle wrapped around his chin and mouth.

"Green!!!"

His pupils had shrunk like he was greatly paralyzed and his hands held onto that tentacle over his mouth as if to try and pull it off, but the lack of energy and a blocked pathway of oxygen could only cause his fingers to quiver in their grip.

The others below wasted absolutely no time in their reaction as their minds immediately became set on what they had to do. Shadow stood at where the tentacle had sprouted and he wrapped his arms around it while forcing powerful light energy out of his hands to weaken it, "Drop him.."

Red shot quick fire pulses out of his palms at the middle of the tentacle, but it curved to dodge each attack while keeping Green where he was, "Hold still!"

Vio launched thorned vines out of his palms which wrapped almost half-way up the tentacle tight, and he pulled with all his might to keep that shaped darkness still, "Please don't...Green."

The only one who didn't leap into action was Blue, who could only stare in fear and horror at his defenceless friend, "Please don't let it squeeze any tighter!" As he spoke, his voice wobbled.

Green could feel his breath depriving, the rate getting faster and faster. All he could do was think, "N...No...This can't be...the end...Not now...We were...just about to..." Everything flashed past his mind. Memories of when they started. Memories of when they came together. Memories of when they fought together. Memories of how they came this far. Memories of what he wished for to come in the future, "begin.."

The limit was closing in on him, as his eyes shut in the desperate struggle although his fingers loosened completely and his hands began to drop.

Blue's eyes widened, "Hurry!!"

A disc of fire formed in his hand, and Red flung it at the tentacle, in which it sliced right through, causing it to loosen and slowly lose its shape as the darkness melted again. That great relief of breath came to Green as he fell free, his weakened body falling head first. At that, Blue darted as quick as lightning in his direction. He jumped and caught him to soften his fall, although they both skidded on the ground as they both lay on their sides facing each other.

Green slowly opened his eyes and, although he was still regaining his breath, tried to make out his name, "B..Blue..."

Blue looked back at him with friendly eyes, and a smile Green had never seen before, "You can't die, Green..You're our..main character."

For his reply, Green could only smile sweetly, until they both found a shadow looming over them. They looked up and found Red standing there, holding both of his hands down to them, smiling, "We did it."

They accepted his offer as Red helped them up to their feet where they found Vio and Shadow celebrating already, hugging each other tight while cheering. Green was the one to lead the other two into cheering with them as they jumped up and down and whooped in delight.

It wasn't long out of all the energy they had used until they collapsed onto their backs and lay in the grass, their heads forming the ring of a circle. What happened out of no thought at all was, as their hands lay by the sides of their heads, their fingers held onto that other next to either side of them, as if to join them all together and not let go.

"It's finally done.." Shadow said, "All that hard work's finally done."

"It makes you knackered once you realise it's finished." Blue said.

"It was so fun wasn't it?" Red chirped, "And so astounding how much we can do together!"

"It's amazing to think of everything we've done." Vio said, "It's all such an accomplishment."

Green paused from what he was going to say, but he realised this was the only chance to when it would mean the most, "I...love you guys. No-one else I would've fought so hard for. No other friends I care so much for like a family." Those other four facial expressions didn't change as they were all smiles of acceptance, "No-one else have I dreamed so much for to be-"

As that thought entered his mind, Green sat up and stared infront of him, "My...wish.." He whispered as the reflection of light off a single tear could be seen rolling off his cheek.

Blue sat half-way up and looked at him in concern, "Green?"

He turned to them, his eyes glistening, "Let's..go home."


	19. The Dream of a Home

**To be United**

**Chapter 19: The Dream of a Home**

It was coming past 1 o'clock at Hyrule Castle. Outside the entrance where the tall fountain stood, the General sat on the ledge with his forehead rested against the handle of his sword as his arms held the weapon down in its sheath to make it stand on the ground infront of him. The man was dozing contently until he heard a call, maybe of someone's name, and his eyes began to drift in and out of sleep. His head stretched itself up to give a yawn until it fell forward to lean on his sword handle again.

"I lost so much sleep last night..."

_When the General heard that desperate cry of his son's sometime past 3am, he sprang up from his bed, eyes open like he had just woken up from a nightmare. He rushed to the boy's room and opened the door only to find his horror come true, "..Green..."_

"And, as expected, I can't concentrate at my work.."

"Dad!!"

That time he was sure who that call was for as the General lifted his head, "Green?!"

There he saw his son running to him, with those four others behind him, waving his hand high in the air to his father, "Dad!!"

As his sword fell back to lean against the fountain ledge, the General stood up, his face lit up just as much as Green's, and he knelt down to catch his son in his arms, "Green! You're back!"

"We're finally finished, Dad! I'm so happy! We're gonna stay here now! We're all gonna stay here at home!"

The General's smile broadened as he then placed his hand on Green's head. He looked up to the group of his other team-mates and smiled at them, "Thankyou..for taking care of my son."

Red smiled sweetly while Blue sheepishly blushed a little, "Oh, it was no problem! Really!"

"Excuse me, General, sir!"

"Yes?" He replied as Green and himself looked to Shadow.

"Is Princess Zelda inside the castle?"

The General nodded and pointed up to a high point of the enormous building, "She's in the highest room of the middle tower."

"Thankyou." Shadow said with a nod as he then began to walk in, a look of calm concentration on his face.

"Sh-Shadow-Chan?"

"What's he planning, I wonder?" Blue asked.

"Hey!" Vio turned to him, "Don't say it like that! You make it out like he's going to do something bad!"

"I never said that but you did!"

"Eh?!"

"Come on, guys! Let's follow him!" Red suggested as he began to sneak in, the other two following behind to stop the child doing anything reckless, from what his tone of voice implied, yet wanting to investigate the matter themselves.

Green watched his friends go in the castle in a slight ponder, until he looked up to his father who spoke again, "Green. You know that..the times when you leave Hyrule, and I don't see you at home when I've done my duty for the day or when I wake up in the morning..the only thing I can feel in myself is worry and fear."

That instantly made Green tear up, but he bowed his head down to hide his eyes as he didn't want his dad to see his 'man-of-a-son' cry, but he knew it was plainly obvious from his loud sniffling, "I..I didn't want to make you feel that way for so long..." He looked up as tears began to roll, "I..I'm sorry! I won't make you feel like that again! I promise!"

The General put his hands on his son's shoulders with a smile of kindness stuck on his face, "It's OK, son. I know you'll always come back. Because when I see you again, I become filled with relief and happiness." Then he wrapped his arms around Green again and held him close as he closed his eyes, "I know you're a strong boy. I'm so proud of you, Green."

As he felt his father's warmth, he thought to himself, "He said that he held me in his arms only once when I was born before I was taken to Kokiri Forest. About ten years he lost being a father to me. That's another reason why he hugs me so tight and for so long."

Shadow walked up the stairs of the castle that led up to that high room. All the while his eyes were focused as his mind was clearly set on what he had to say.

_"You think that light is always harming you? That's not true. You are one of the 'Links'. You are actually a hero yourself."_

As he kept walking up with no sign of cowardice in his steps, the three of Red, Blue and Vio were following without any of his eye's notice, although the maids and knights they passed by watched them in slight confusion.

She stood by a window, as if waiting, looking out to the grand view of natural and human life. All was silent until Zelda turned round to the sound of the door quickly opening wide, "S-Shadow!..?"

As he crossed his arm over his chest and bowed, his smile reflected that same confidence in his eyes, "I apologize for barging in like this, Princess Zelda, but I must thank you.."

Red, Blue and Vio peered their heads from behind the doorframe to see Shadow knelt down infront of Zelda in the middle of that room. Red's face showed that of delight as he fantasized about romance like this all the time, Blue wanted to watch to see how far he would go, and Vio showed that of dreaded surprise as now his inner-self was arguing that maybe he wasn't being a very good boyfriend to Shadow anymore although the helpful catch from the fight earlier should have proved his love, so he kept on watching to prove himself right or wrong, depending on what side of the argument his mind was on.

Shadow held Zelda's left hand in his, their palms touching when he pinched the tiny bit of material not pressed up against her fingertip with his right hand and slowly pulled off her glove. He gazed up into her eyes and said, "Thankyou for telling the truth to me. You helped me realize who I am.."

It was then that Zelda's cheeks blushed a little, and the three spying gasped under their breaths, as Shadow kissed the back of her hand, as something more than a peck for it lasted at least up to one second, all the while feeling gentle of her skin as she looked down to the boy and saw a gentleman. Although Red was adoring it, and Blue was admiring it, Vio didn't know how much more he could take as he became overwhelmed with unneeded jealousy.

After his lips parted from her smooth skin, he smiled again as he lifted the glove he still held onto and slid it back over her hand so elegantly. As soon as it was fit snugly on her hand, Shadow slid his right-hand fingers up her arm and over her shoulder, where he then stood up and brought his arms back down to his sides. Being the same height, they looked into each other's eyes, though Zelda couldn't for long as she found herself blushing more and had to bow her head down for an attempt to hide herself, but she kept on smiling for him to see.

-------------------- --------------------

"You kissed Zelda?!" Green blurted at Shadow, as they were now all round the table of his house's kitchen. Because the General was on his lunch-break, the five agreed to eat with him as, although they had a big serving at the Clocktown, they had lost a lot of energy since then so a second helping of some sandwiches wouldn't hurt, "How could you, Shadow?! How could you approach her like that and kiss her so easily?!"

"Calm down, Green. I only kissed her on the back of her hand."

"But..!" He half sobbed.

"Ah, Green. I remember when you were brought home from Kokiri Forest. Your face went red as soon as you realized she lived in the same town you did." The General reminiscenced before giving his son a serious face, "You haven't forgotten what I told you, have you?"

"No, Dad! Never have I shown her that I'm weak or submissive!"

"That's right! Women love a man who is strong and can think for themselves how to please the one they love!"

"That's what I've always done! But..! Shadow..!" This time his teeth began to grit.

"Oh, he was being so romantic towards her!" They all looked to the fantasizing Red with stars twinkling around him, sat next to the General, "Down on one knee! Kissing her so softly! I could tell from the way she was blushing there was something sparking between you two!"

Green's head fell onto the table like now he had lost the fight. Vio re-assured him, "I'm sure you'll be fine, Green. After all, jealousy can really pump up your courage and determination to win her over!" As he spoke, his attempt to win Shadow back to him worked like a charm as his fingers trailed up his back, almost about to choke him at his neck, but then scratched his hair at his nape, where Shadow fell into the sensation like a puppy.

His face lifted from the table but Green still moped, "Still..I can't believe that you've gone further than me with her..To her I've just been a close friend and given her small gifts...But you, Shadow, beat me and kissed her!"

The General chuckled and put his hand on his son's head, mocking him a little like a child, "You need to try harder, Green! Half way through adolescence and you haven't kissed someone yet, have you?"

As Green confessed, "No.." The other four spoke over him as they still held onto each of their memory of that which they wanted to forget, "Yes." Which caused Green to go wide-eyed.

"Ah! Did you encounter someone else during your travels, son? Tell me! Who is this lucky girl, eh?"

His voice stuttered, speaking no words, as his mind alerted him, "He must never know! My father must never know my first three kisses were with three of my male team-mates!!" Almost at an exploding point, Green spoke out, "Uh! Excuse me!" There he rushed upstairs to the bathroom, where he moped and sobbed for a bit more of how Shadow had gone to a further base with Zelda than he had.

The General smiled while picking up his drink, "It's so nice to have Green and you all here at home."

"Green did say this is our home now, didn't he.." Blue said.

"Does that mean we all live in this house now?" Red asked the General.

"That'll be pretty difficult. This house isn't all that big and the only beds we have are Green's and mine." His face then sprouted a smile, one which the others could clearly see was identical to his son's, "But he told me a dream of his. He wishes to live with you guys in your own home for you five."

As Green was walking back down the stairs, he over-heard what his father was saying, and immediately burst in, crying out to him as his arms frantically flailed about in the air, "No, Dad! I was meant to tell them that first! It's my idea! It's my dream!"

"Green?"

Vio's voice made him fall silent for a bit, until he skipped back to his chair and sat down, his hands back on the table and on his second lunch like the leader he was, "Yeah, it's my dream...for us all to live together..like a family should..and this is it! This place is our home! But.." At that the other four leaned in from Green's pause of suspense, "We should build it! We should build our own house! One that we all live in!"

From that their faces lightened up and sprouted cheerful smiles, "Yeah! Let's do that!" Red announced. "It'll be easy compared to all that we've done before!" Blue pumped himself up.

They laughed in this happy agreement at the plan Green had in his head for a while now, and they clapped their glasses of drink together in a, "Cheers!" Each of them with a different fruit juice.

-------------------- --------------------

While the General went back to his work at the castle, the five heroes left their weapons and belongings in Green's room and used the afternoon to find a place their house would go, and plan the sizes, shapes and lengths they needed to prepare blueprints (although they used white paper). They knew finding a suitable spot would be possible since there was plenty of space between Hyrule Castle and the Jinketsu's household where a house could go. Instead of living in the town, the General preferred the area east of the castle where it was green and quiet. The five made their way down the hill from his house so they aimed to be his next-door neighbour from a few minutes' walk.

Coming to a flat plot of land, almost secluded by trees, Shadow's eyes caught something that only he saw, "Ooh! Here! I found it!" He darted over to the feature he could see and pointed down to it, hearts popping around his head, "We could use this pond! It's so cute!"

Red came over and grew a smile of adoration, just like Shadow's, as he looked down to the pond about three quarters the size of their previous dinner table. The level of water was slightly raised above the ground as it was surrounded by rocks, and it had some pond reefs and flowers growing near the edges, "It's adorable! Good job finding it, Shadow!"

The one who had fallen in love with this place called to the others, "Let's use this place, guys! This pond could be part of our garden!"

Vio quickly responded, "I agree! Here it is as long as it makes Shadow-Chan happy!"

Green made his way to the massive space and inspected it, "Hmmm...There is a lot of room here..and the ground is pretty flat..." To finalize his decision, he stepped back to where he was and looked to that spot while imagining that house from his dreams standing there. As a perfect fit, his smile widened and he leapt forward, "This is it! This is the place our house shall be built!"

There they began to measure the length, width and height their home would be. Green did the measuring with his own self and Vio drew it out. He remembered that one metre was equivalent to an adult's stride, but a kid's stride while trying really hard to stretch their legs wide enough. When enough measurements had been taken, Green could relieve his pelvis as they went back to his house and planned out the rooms in their home so they could shape out the framework - the skeleton of a house.

After a dinner from the General, the night was drawing darker, so they got into their pyjamas and got ready to sleep in the same bed together for the first time. It wasn't tight but a snug fit for them all on Green's bed. They didn't use the blanket but rather curled up like cats in a basket, although Green claimed dominance of the only pillow. Vio and Blue held their lovers in their arms, with his teddy bear in Red's arms, and the broken charm of his friend round Shadow's neck. They fell asleep quickly but held smiles on their faces like they knew this was going to be a good night.


	20. The Home We Built Together

**To be United**

**Chapter 20: The Home We Built Together**

Because the body moves according to dreams during sleep, all except Red had rolled off the bed; Vio and Shadow were on one side with Blue and Green on the other. The rivals hadn't realized their position yet, which they may have been in for a large portion of the night. Blue was lying on the floor with his arms around Green on top of him, one of his hands set below his waist, the other in his hair, and one of Green's was within Blue's hair. Their noses were pressed beside each other's with their parted lips just millimetres apart.

Hearing Blue's quiet groan in his sleep, Green was the first to wake up that early morning. As soon as his vision adapted to the darkness of the room, he realized just how close he was to Blue, who woke up and opened his eyes from hearing Green's gasp of dread. Just half a second passed until they screamed; Blue sitting up quickly causing Green to roll off him and bang his head on the floor.

Blue looked down angrily at Green since he could feel his face blushing fiercely, "Green! What the hell were you dreaming about?!"

He rubbed the back of his head, looking clueless, "I can't remember...A girl, maybe?"

"And you chose me to be the receiver?! How could y-!!" He silenced himself as soon as he realized how red his face was becoming, but Blue was annoyed since he was on the bottom out of them two again, so he declared some competition to beat him at, "Uh! Um...Hey! I bet you can't beat me to the breakfast table!"

Green perked up and quickly ran after, "Oh, yeah! I'll easily top you at that!"

Shadow quickly woke and his face lightened up in response. He slipped out of Vio's arms and ran down after the two, "I'll make your breakfast, guys! You know how good my omelettes are!"

The two left behind stirred from their sleep and sat up to look at the door, "I won!" Red cheered while Vio pouted in his defeat.

-- --

The morning rolled on in a peppy start; they all tucked in to Shadow's omelettes except Green, who preferred his father's eggs and bacon he was eating away at while the chef make some for himself.

"Construction starts today, guys! Make sure you get all the energy you need!" Green chanted.

"Hey, Green. There's something I'm trying to remember about you..A distinct habit..I can't quite put my finger on it.."

As the General continued to cook while in deep thought, Green gulped down the last he had and held his clean plate out, "Seconds, please."

"That's it! You have such a big appetite! Shadow, Red, Blue and Vio combined aren't as much trouble as you are! How could I forget?!"

"Heheheheh.." Green laughed while prodding his plate out.

-- --

After breakfast was done, the five went straight to work on the frame of their house. They left their tunics behind as they would sweat buckets if they left them on during this kind of work so they rolled their sleeves up, and tied their hats around their heads in a bandana fashion. Wood was gathered from the forest that would be behind it; Shadow cut the trees down, himself and Red sliced the wood into planks, and Vio ensured that the trees grew back from the stumps left behind.

Blue was sat upon one of the upper beams of the house, hammering away contently to secure a piece of the wooden frame in place. All was calm until his need to stretch his arm muscles out caused his elbow to hit the bucket of nails behind him and topple over the edge.

"Hey! Watch out!" Blue called to down below.

As the boy in the line of fire, Green spotted the bucket falling toward him, the nails still held within it from how fast it rolled over in the air, and he pushed his arms up to force the bucket back up with the gust of wind that came out of his hands. Underestimating its weight, the bucket fell through the wind and Green quickly gathered up all his strength to keep it hovering just above his head. His hands positioned and his face strained like he had just caught an anvil. Green pushed up with all his might, the bucket of nails slowly making its way higher and higher, he could even feel his muscles about to break the limit.

He couldn't take any more, he knew his arms were about to drop, so Green yelled out, "Take it! Take it! Quick!!"

Blue reached down and grabbed the handle of the bucket just in time as Green's arms collapsed by his sides in exhaustion. He found it so easy to keep off the ground, even by holding the load in just one hand, but his upper-body muscles were finely built-up for his age, "How did that take so much energy out of you, Green? You can carry us no problem."

Green panted in his speech, "I can only carry a few times my own weight at maximum...That thing's gotta be atleast ten times heavier than me..."

The stronger out of the two still pondered a little, so Blue put the bucket of nails back behind him and leapt down to the ground, swiftly landing on his feet. While Green stretched his arms up high above his head, Blue grabbed him from behind and lifted him up; his arms wrapped around Green's chest with his hands resting just below his armpits. Blue smirked as he lifted Green clean off of the ground, "Wow, you are light!"

As soon as he could feel his face turning bright red, Green yelled out, "L-l-let go of me, you bastard!"

The construction of their house was what they worked on from then onwards. It was top of priorities as they had no reason to stop until after it was done. The General even introduced his troops of knights on that first day to help the five boys out as if it was a new mission. The way he instructed the group of knights he had gathered when bringing forward the idea, the General pumped himself up with such an energy that, if those four team-mates were there, they would see where Green got his high-spirited leadership from.

With the selected handful of knights helping out a great deal, the weeks rolled by as the house grew. The knackered five heroes would sleep like logs at night, even though atleast four of them rolled off the bed during the night with Red's teddy bear always staying put on the mattress. This came to such an annoyance to Vio that he seeked help from the General only three nights in.

The tired father opened his bedroom door, "Oh, Vio. What is it?"

He signified with his hand, "Do you have two spare blankets for your bed?"

"Uuh..yeah. In the cupboard over there." He watched as Vio followed where he pointed his finger and dragged the two huge duvets into Green's room, "Why do you need them?"

Vio stopped in the doorway and turned his head to the General, "You know that thumping sound you hear about half-way through the night? Well, that's us and I hate landing on my head every time."

The General watched until Vio closed the door behind him and the explanation made sense in his head, so then he retired back to his own bed.

-- --

What helped greatly in making this home be built so quickly was how everybody helped each other out. When the structure was almost complete and the functions of the home needed to be installed, each of the boys claimed charge of something in their speciality; Blue took control of plumbing, Red arranged the heating, and Shadow was on lighting. The source of this kind of energy for the house came from a storage of their concentrated element powers. Meanwhile, Green and Vio, joined up with some spare knights, gathered rupees from defeated monsters as they knew collecting up furniture wasn't going to be free or cheap.

It only took up to a week from then until the house was finished. It had two floors and was built in the style of a traditional Japanese home; much like Vio's on Strong Will Island, but obviously smaller.

Green dragged his former-resting father from his house after cheerfully commanding him, "Dad! Wake up! Grab the picto-box!" The General ran behind his son to keep up as he was led up to the finished house. Green stopped his dad a fair distance away before running up to his friends who were standing outside the entrance, "OK, Dad! You have to take a pictograph to commemorate this special event! This day marks the birth of our home!"

The General smiled in seeing his son so happy and energetic like this before holding the picto-box to his eyes and calling out, "Smile!"

There the picture was taken of their finely built house and the five of them huddled together in the lower left-hand corner. Green's right arm was outstretched infront of him with his fingers held in the 'V' shape, and his left arm was around Blue's shoulders who stood to the right side of him. Blue also had his right arm around Green's shoulders, and had his left arm stretched out with his fingers in the 'V' shape. Red held himself close to Blue with his right arm locked onto Blue's left, and his left arm stretched out infront of him with his fingers holding the 'V' shape. On the other side of Green stood Vio with his left arm around Green's shoulders, and his right arm stretched out infront of him with his fingers held in the 'V' shape. Next to him, Shadow's arms were hugged around Vio's shoulders with the fingers on his left hand poking out in the 'V' shape.

Several copies of this pictograph were made to be kept in their new house, and with the General, plus Green sent one to his sister and grandmother on Outset Island, Vio sent one to his father on Strong Will Island, and Blue sent one to Ralph at City Ishidukuri.

"It's too bad we can't really live in it yet." Vio said to the others who were all grouped together infront of their house, "Apart from the built-in appliances in the bathroom and kitchen, we have no furniture."

"We'll be all set to live here by dinnertime, Vio! We've gathered so many rupees that we'll have plenty of change to spare!" Green then instructed each of them with their next mission, "Blue, Red. You two get what's needed in the bedroom. Vio, you can get the things needed in the kitchen-oh, and the food! Shadow can get stuff for the living room and I'll get anything extra like stuff for the bathroom. My dad's sending some knights to Hyrule Square to help us deliver the heavy stuff back. Get everything we definitely need first as we can always buy more later. Are we all clear on the plan?"

"Yeah!"

The five of them all made haste to get what they needed for their home, as they had tons of rupees well over what even Tingle would crave for. Red eagerly ran ahead of them after Green told them of Hyrule Square. A short walk south from the town of Hyrule and over the huge bridge above a wide, gentle river was the newly built place of Hyrule Square. This place had a fresh, modern feel to it, much like City Ishidukuri, and consisted mainly of shops; big and small and of every consumer's needs. With the high quality goods of a healthy range of home-owner products, the five heroes' job became very easy so they didn't have to let the knights wait very long.

Green, Blue and Shadow were the first to go back with the knights to help transfer and set up their furniture. Vio still had grocery shopping to do and Blue was informed by Red, "Go on without me if you come out first, OK? This is something I need to take my time with!"

A huge shop by the name of 'FLOCO' caught the boy's eye and, as the closest to the 'woman-of-the-house', Red idolized this place being full of so many kinds of clothes. Taking all the time he wanted, Red couldn't help but try on all that he fancied; that which mainly consisted of t-shirts, short skirts and various ribbons and clips for his hair.

When Red took his several basketfuls of clothes to the till, the young girl a couple years older than him at the counter was quite surprised at first, but Kathryn quickly warmed to him as they shared the same interests. As a young part-timer she wore a collared shirt with a dark, sleeveless jumper and had brown hair tied at the back with a ponytail. She was a very kind girl as she let Red wear the new clothes he was wearing when he had come out of the changing rooms, and she just scanned the labels attached to them. While she continued to scan the rest of the truckload of clothes Red wanted, the boy ran outside to fetch the knight waiting who had been assigned to him.

"Valenzuela!"

The knight turned his head and his face instantly blushed from seeing him in those clothes; red ribbons in his hair, an orange t-shirt barely shadowing his shoulders, buckled shoes, white socks, and a yellow skirt hardly reaching his knees, "U-uh, yes!" Valenzuela had to hide his face with his hand while the reasoning in his head clearly stated, "Be careful! Don't show any signs that you're thinking of him in that way! Although that skirt is very daring.."

"Come on! You need to help us pack! I bought a lot of stuff for the five of us!" Red ordered as he began dragging the man in, who would've been granted with a much more pleasant view of those walking thighs if he was much shorter.

Red spent a lot out of what he was given, as he had to pay several of his silver rupees with only a couple of purple and orange rupees left.

-- --

While the others at home were busy setting things up inside, they were called out as they heard Red coming back, waving at them like he had glorious news. They could see it certainly was something surprising as he held four bags in his arms with Valenzuela running behind him with another four. Blue blushed a lot more than the knight did when he saw those bare legs, all the while his inner-self thanking God for introducing Red to a skirt again. They put the bags down with the others and the exhausted Valenzuela retreated back to his home, where he could think of anything he wanted.

"Red, how come you bought so many clothes?!" The shocked Green asked, "And why are you wearing something different?"

"Because I'm sick of wearing boxers all the time!" He rightly argued back, "Anyway, we can't wear the same thing all the time so I bought somemore contents for our wardrobe! Don't worry, I got stuff that suits each of you!" His explanation, although better with a presentation, continued, "For Green I got colours that blend well with greens and browns which will suit him in a casual look. For Vio I chose cool but soft colours such as various purples with clothing styles that will please his wide audience yet warn them he's hands off except to his boyfriend! For Shadow I picked out various shades which show a neutral and fun look with the use of simple clothing. For Blue-kun, colours that others would see as cold, such as blues and whites, but on him will make him look so strong as I chose clothes that'll greatly compliment his muscles! And for me I bought mostly warm but a variety of colours in a bunch of small, cute clothes!"

As soon as each of them looked at what clothes they had gotten, they all smiled gratefully, "Red, this is so kind of you!" Shadow thanked, "You know each of our tastes so well!"

"Well, I did guess each of our names correctly when I came up with the 'nicknames' idea, remember?"

"Hang on! Something's odd about this!" Flinched Vio, "How come you get four bagfuls and we only get one each?!"

Red picked up his bags, "Because someone like me needs a lot of variety for themselves! Now let's hurry up and put these upstairs! I hope there's enough room!"

Like Vio's home on Strong Will Island, this home shared some of the same basic properties, like the genkan porch which would be the first thing they would step into and take off their shoes out of respect. To the right was the kitchen with all appliances secured round the walls and a kotatsu dining table with the door to the garden at the back of the room. The room on the left was the living room with a heated kotatsu table and shelving and storage units around the room. The door in this room led to the bathroom. Opposite the genkan porch was the airing cupboard with the stairs next to that room's door which led up and around to the bedroom which took up the entire upper-floor. The larger storage units held their more personal items, like clothes, weapons, and things that helped them remember a memory were stood on top of shelving units or on the walls. The floor-space of this room consisted mainly of their huge futon, which would hold six people at maximum.

While the others were downstairs resting in what they had finally completed, Vio was neatening up what he had put in the wardrobe while Shadow was putting up Chibi Ganon's swords up in a cross on a display on the wall next to the window.

When Vio closed the wardrobe door, he looked to Shadow and felt the need to say something, as, apart from the noise downstairs, it had been silent between them two, "It..must have been hard living with someone like Ganondorf. You must be glad that's all over now."

Shadow nodded and smiled, "Yeah..but I do miss him a little.."

"E..eh?!"

"He was a good person once, really. He's the one who taught us how to do everything we needed. He's the one who fed us and took good care of us. It was tough with it being two against one..but he tried his best and he was a really good father. That's what Ganondorf told us when we were going to sleep the night before his craving for power corrupted him...Then from what we witnessed what he did in Hyrule, we became scared of him..but we were good at what he taught us due to how much it was part of his future conquest." Shadow kept on smiling as he looked down to that broken charm he held onto while tied round his neck, "But I'm sure I noticed something the morning after he had fixed this crown onto Chibi Ganon's forehead.."

_That morning, Chibi Ganon was the last to walk into that room where they would have breakfast. It was obvious he hadn't noticed the extra weight on his head yet as Shadow presumed he would be panicking about it to his father if he knew what Ganondorf had given him. He just kept staring at it and how Chibi Ganon looked almost identical to his father now. But what freaked Shadow out the most was when Chibi Ganon looked at him and he saw those orange eyes of his. They were just like Ganondorf's; no shine entered them, as if he was one made out of darkness._

_The fact of this disturbed him so much that he darted toward his friend and attempted to pull that crown off from his head, "This thing needs to come off, it's bad!" But Chibi Ganon couldn't even question what as he strained in pain._

_"Shadow!! Let go!!" Ganondorf quickly grabbed ahold of his arm and broke the boy off his son, "You must never touch that crown! It's for his own protection."_

_The poor, stunned Chibi Ganon was out of breath as he felt that crown fixed on his head himself. He looked at his dad, all the while his mind questioning, "What was wrong with me before?"_

"Most would think he did that to his son due to his greed of making others suffer...But maybe it was a plea. He knew what his fate was, so, like any one of us, he didn't want to die, but wanted to stay with his son. I think he really liked being a father." Shadow then jogged on back down the stairs, "Come on! Let's go see what the others are doing!"

Vio continued to look at where he was previously stood, and then looked up to the two swords on the wall. All through the while he was talking, Shadow had kept a smile on his face. Something pieced together from that in Vio's head; that from his previous experiences and the after-effect of being a shadow, Shadow showed a shy personality which Vio figured to be his most noticeable trait atleast.

Downstairs in the living room, Shadow joined the others where Blue was commending himself of being head-cleaner of the house. Green stretched his arms out while walking into the kitchen, "It's so great that we can finally relax here now-"

Just then, as Vio was coming down the stairs, they heard a thud as Green had collapsed. He sat down by the corner of the entrance to the kitchen while holding onto his stomach, "I..can't move..I feel like I've lost all my energy.."

"Green?" Vio let himself in and crouched down infront of him, "Are you alright?"

"Well.." Green looked down at himself worryingly, "I feel totally empty inside. My stomach's going crazy!"

"Ah, I know."

"What?"

"During the time we were building this house and we had meals at the General's..you were so pumped up and excited about finishing this place that you rushed off and hardly ate any food at all. Your father wasn't very pleased. Because you haven't taken in much energy, you've used it all up that you can't even stand up anymore."

"I..is there anything we can do?"

"You'll be alright, Green. You just need to eat a proper meal." Vio then gave a friendly smirk, "It's a good thing we finished by dinnertime, eh?" Then Vio stood up, put on his pink apron and began preparing the meal for five.

Green smiled, and the smell of food made him crawl his way to the dinner table. Pretty soon the others came in to check he was OK, even though Blue teased him on how surprising it was for Green to not to eat as much as he normally did.

The afternoon quickly rolled on to the evening where they declared themselves beaten by all the hard work they had done and settled down to sleep in their huge, thick futon. Blue and Red slept on the left, Vio and Shadow on the right, and, although he didn't have anyone in his arms, Green was happily content in the middle.

-- --

He slept well thanks to that meal, as Green awoke the next morning with a smile on his face as he sat up and stretched his arms out, "What a great sleep! One of the best I've ever had! I'm so happy I've got this cosy futon to thank for it!" Green then noticed Shadow sitting up next to him, who looked like he had woken up just before he had, "Oh, hey Shadow! Did you sleep well?"

He turned his head and smiled sheepishly, "Uh..yeah.."

"You..look kind of nervous. Are you OK?"

"Uh! Well...I had this dream again.."

Since Vio, Blue and Red were still dead to the world, Green and Shadow decided to talk about it over breakfast.

"You remember back when I attacked Hyrule and I sent everyone to the Dark World.." Shadow began to ashamedly confess, "With your dad..I toyed with him the most...I transformed myself to look like you and appeared beaten up, bleeding at the chest, dead. When he saw me, he ran up to me and held me in his arms. He then cried out to the heavens to save your life in return for his own." Shadow then looked up to Green, "I can't forgive myself unless I apologize to your dad..even if both of you don't forgive me.."

Shadow watched Green's fist tighten, so he prepared himself for what he imagined to be a deserved punch in the face. Green kept his head bowed down as he whispered, "Shadow Link, you bastard.." He then lifted his head up slightly and sniffled so Shadow could see a couple of tears drip off from his cheeks, "I can't believe Dad would do something like that for me..Back then he'd lecture me all the time on how I'm not alone and have allies to fight with. I was so cocky and big-headed..I was a terrible son..But...I'm all he has.." He then wiped his face clean of tears and smiled at him, "I forgive you, Shadow. That wasn't the you we know now back then. Now, let's go visit my dad!"

-- --

As they walked closer and closer to the General's house that morning, Shadow was getting more panicked and nervous while Green kept reassuring him, "Shadow! Just relax! You'll be fine!"

"But what if he doesn't forgive me?"

"But he will, Shadow! Since he was the one who was involved, he must still remember. But he's been nice to you, helped you out while we were building our house, and he's let you eat dinner with him in his own home! Don't you think that's a sign he's already forgiven you? He does know how much you've changed."

"Hmm..that's true. But I still need to apologize to him to satisfy myself."

Before they knew it they had arrived, and Green knocked on the door. The General arrived with a yawn and noticed his son first, "Oh, Green. Morning."

"Morning!" He cheerfully replied, "Shadow has something to tell you." With that he went straight in and headed for the kitchen.

Since the General was looking straight at him now, Shadow hesitated a little until he gulped down his nerves and decided to get it over with. He knelt down on one knee, with his right arm crossed over his chest, and his eyes closed, "I must apologize to you, General. For impersonating your son and making you believe him to be dead, I am sorry. I understand for this to be unforgivable of me.."

It was then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the General knelt down infront of him, smiling, "Shadow, it's alright. I forgive you. You know what you did was wrong, and although you carry a lot of regret for that, you don't hesitate to think how others feel because of your actions, and that shows me clearly that you're the holder of light."

After the General stood up and looked back in his house to check why Green was keeping himself occupied in the fridge for so long, Shadow stood back up himself and politely bowed, "Thankyou, I'm glad I got all that off my chest."

"But.." Shadow's head perked up as the General turned back to him, "..There's a lot of other people of Hyrule you need to make up to for what you did. And that could take a long time if some think just apologizing isn't enough."

"Uuh! So what should I do?"

The General's face gleamed a broad smile, "From this day forward I declare you a trainee knight!"

Shadow's face lit up as he saluted to his new general, "Yes, sir!"

-- --

Now they were walking back home, Shadow felt much more relaxed and happy with himself, "This is so great that I'm a trainee knight now! I feel like I'm doing something good for this town by helping protect it!"

"Hmmm..this will be good." Green said, "Now that you're on the team, maybe you can help me be a better trainee knight than before."

"Eh?! I didn't know you were just a trainee!"

"Of course! They wouldn't let kids be full-armoured knights! Being the General's son makes no exception. We're usually sent to patrol the town to stop pirates and thieves. But they might change it since I broke a lot of stuff.."

"Package for Vio!" As they turned to the pathway to their house, they noticed Quill circling the skies, "Package for Vio!!"

He ran out, "That's me! I'm here!"

The package dropped and Vio was surprised to catch a bamboo katana. He set it down on the ground as attached to it was a package, and attached to that was an envelope. The other four boys had come closer to see what Vio had gotten as he pulled out a letter. He smiled as he noticed the symbol of 'Kokoro' in the top right-hand corner, "It's from my dad."

"Vio,

It's good to hear from you and to

know that you're doing well in Hyrule.

It makes me proud of you to see how

much you've accomplished and I know

you'll continue to do so at a hero's

standard. But you must ensure you keep

on training for the Sword of Kokoro with

the katana and uniform I've sent you. I

know you can get cocky during fights so

remember that I'll be training too. I also

want you to remember to light a candle

to your mother each day, so please use

this photo as an aid.

Stay strong,

Your father, Kota."

Vio looked in that envelope again and pulled out the mentioned photograph, at which he almost teared up at looking at, "Mum.."

The photo was taken outside their house, where Miyu was sitting with her young son in her lap, with her husband standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Is that your mother, Vio?" Red asked, "She's beautiful!"

"Wow, your father looks strong too." Blue added.

Vio turned to him, "Well, I'm gonna get stronger!"

"Not if I beat you to it!" Blue said while showing off one of his biceps.

Now they had and done everything they needed, their lives flowed smoothly in this place they could all call home. Because Jinketsu Green and, what he dubbed his name as, Awai Shadow would work for the castle everyday in their slightly tattered tunics as trainee knights, they would be the ones who would deal with minor threats and attacks to Hyrule or its castle, while all five of them with back-up knights, usually led by the General, would tackle a large group of pirates or monsters deciding to enter the town. Green would continue to entertain his younger fans by showing off his elemental powers, such as controlling his boomerang's path in mid-air, but, with his dubbed name, Harou Blue would compete with him to be idolized by showing off some impressive mid-air water-works. Hibana Red would mysteriously go out to Hyrule Square a number of times each week, only to come back with more clothes for himself or something he would imagine to be a nice ornament for the house. Kokoro Vio would continue to train for his family's tradition, but when he wasn't he would be the one cooking and preparing meals for his family here. Blue claimed to be more of a 'house-wife' than Vio was as he would be the one cleaning and tidying the house in the 'neat-freak' trait that didn't quite match the rest of his personality.

Each of them were happy with the way they led their mostly hassle-free lifestyles. At the beginning of the path that led to their house's door, with the mailbox stood a wooden sign that read 'The House of the Five Heroes'.

**END**


End file.
